The Emerald Woman and the Little Star
by CaskettLover1990
Summary: What happens when our green girl meets a little girl in need of love
1. Chapter 1

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

What happens when our Green girl meets a little girl in need of love.

" _Oh Elphie I'm going to miss you and Fifi sooooo much"_

 _It was the final day of their final year at Shiz, Elphaba and Glinda where in their room. Glinda was bustling around the room folding frilly pink dresses and putting them into her even pinker (if that was even possible) suitcases and Elphaba whose one lonely suitcase was already packed was sat on her bed reading. Sighing Elphaba put down her book and removed her reading glasses._

" _Honestly Glinda it's not like we are never going to see each other again" said Elphaba then seeing her friends face stood up and pulled her into a hug "come on this is silly"_

 _At that moment there was a knock on the door, pulling away from Glinda, Elphaba walked over and opened the door she smiled when she saw Fiyero standing on the other side of it holding a bunch of flowers._

" _Hi I've come to see my girlfriend dark hair beautiful green skin haven't seen her have you" said Fiyero with a grin._

" _Idiot" said Elphaba pulling Fiyero in for a quick kiss. Their moment was interrupted by a loud sob from behind them. They both turned their heads to see Glinda sitting on her bed hugging her pink teddy bear and bawling._

 _Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other then back to Glinda._

" _I'll tell you what if she keeps crying like that we won't need to bother with a carriage to get home all we will need is a boat and a couple of oars" said Elphaba she grabbed a near by box of tissues and walked back over to Glinda while Fiyero doubled up with helpless laughter._

2 years later.

Elphaba was nervous as she watched through the window waiting for the carriage to arrive. It had taken months for her and Fiyero to get to this day months of accessments and health checks but all those days of endless questions and form filling had been worth it to get to this day, It was the day they were to become foster parents to an eight year old girl.

Seeing the small carriage round the corner and up the dusty path to the door of the castle, Elphaba moved away from the window just as Fiyero came into the room.

"Fae they're here" said Fiyero. Then he noticed the curtain at the window behind Elphaba was crooked "you where watching out of the window again weren't you"

Elphaba blushed "Guilty your Honour, I'm just so excited and nervous at the same time"

There was a knock on the front room door and Zeke the Butler poked his head around the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Sir, Madam but Mrs Hunter is here"

"Thanks Zeke show her in will you please" said Fiyero.

Zeke disappeared and came back a few minutes later bringing with him a older woman with dark hair with lines of grey running through it she also wore silver glasses with oval frames, a grey suit completed her look. Behind her she pulled the young girl into the room.

"Alice Sophie Rachel Winter will you stop being so silly Fiyero and Elphaba are not going to bite you" Said Mrs Hunter

"No no I don't want to go with them" sobbed Alice she broke free from Mrs Hunters grip he shot across the large front room and made for the double doors which lead to the gardens, Elphaba shot after her and managed to wrap her arms around her before she could open the door.

"No you don't sweetheart it's ok you're ok" said Elphaba as the young girl wriggled and struggled in her arms.

"LET GO OF ME I WANT MY MUMMY" screamed Alice.

"I know baby I know"said Elphaba rubbing the little girls back. After a few more minutes Elphaba felt the little girl go limp in her arms smiling to herself she lifted the sleeping child into her arms and carried her over to where Fiyero sat with a huge smile on his face, Mrs Hunter also looked impressed.

"Well done Fae" said Fiyero as Elphaba gently laid the little girl on to the empty sofa before re taking her seat beside him.

"I have to say Mrs Tiggular you handled that situation very well, this is Alice's third foster placement in as many months she can be quite a handful at times" said Mrs Hunter

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other than back to Mrs Hunter.

"What do you mean by handful she's eight years old how bad can she be" asked Fiyero concern in his voice.

"Alice has been through a lot her mother was hospitalised with deep depression four years ago Alice sees her twice a month, she lived with her father for two and a half years he was a nasty piece of work he drank a lot and then got into drugs by the time Alice arrived in foster care she was half starved, filthy and covered in bruises. Alice just doesn't seem to want to settle anywhere I've been trying to find her adoptive parents since she was put into care eighteen months ago" said Mrs Hunter.

"Poor girl has been through a lot by the sound of it, so I take it there's no chance her mother might ever be well enough to have her back" asked Elphaba.

"Unfortunately no her mother will never be able to leave the hospital" said Mrs Hunter.

"Poor little girl" said Fiyero "well I hope that Fae and I can finally give her some stability, is there anything else we need to know"

"Just one more thing Alice is prone to angry outbursts she throws things around as has been known to bite and kick her foster carers in the past she has also run away twice but thankfully was found very quickly, I should also warn you she is very wary about men and doesn't like to be alone with them" said Mrs Hunter.

"It's no wonder the poor little girl is unsettled and afraid of men with what she has been through" said Elphaba " when is Alice's next visit with her mother to take place"

"Next Wednesday at three in the afternoon I will come and collect her and bring her back to you afterwards" said Mrs Hunter "now if there is no more questions I must be getting back"

"That would be all thank you" said Fiyero he stood up and walked over to the front room door opening it "Zeke could you come an escort Mrs Hunter out please"

Once Zeke had taken Mrs Hunter out of the room Elphaba and Fiyero turned to the sleeping child and noticed that she was no longer sleeping she had sat up and was rubbing her eyes after a few seconds Alice noticed Elphaba and Fiyero watching her it was then that she also noticed Mrs Hunter had gone.

"Alice are you ok sweetheart" asked Fiyero as he walked towards the child.

"Where is Mrs Hunter" asked Alice in a wobbly voice getting off the sofa and backing away from Fiyero

"She had to go sweetheart" said Elphaba "did you sleep ok would you like to see your bedroom"

"Gone you mean she left me here with you" said Alice starting to get upset.

Elphaba's heart broke at the sight of the scared child she walked over knelt down in front of her.

"Sweetie I promise you are going to be fine here with Fiyero and I" said Elphaba rubbing the girls arm but the Alice erupted like a volcano.

"I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE WITH YOU I WANT TO LIVE WITH MY MUMMY" shouted Alice and before Elphaba could stop her she bolted past her and ran out of the open door.

"Alice come back" said Elphaba tearing off after her Fiyero hot on her heels, running down the long castle hall she saw Alice disappear into the kitchen, slowing down as she got the kitchen door Elphaba walked slowly into the room, the scene that met her eyes made her heart crack Alice was sitting under the table with her knees pulled up to her chin and she was sobbing.

A second later Fiyero followed her in to the kitchen skidding to a halt and accidentally elbowing a cast iron frying pan off the side which hit the floor with an almighty clang. The sudden noise made Alice jump in alarm she tried to bolt again but Elphaba was quicker this time she grabbed the little girl around the middle and held her tight. The young girl thrashed about and screamed but Elphaba held a firm grip on her until she began to calm down.

Fiyero stood watching Elphaba in awe as she tried to calm the young girl down from the time he met her he knew Elphaba was someone very special and seeing her with this child only made him love her more he was snapped out of his thoughts by Elphaba's voice.

"Yero will you stop day dreaming and give me a hand please" said Elphaba who was being kicked and head butted.

Fiyero snapped into action he knelt down beside Elphaba and tried to take hold of Alice's legs but the little girl screamed in terror.

"It's ok baby no one is going to hurt you here I promise" said Elphaba

After another ten minutes had past Alice finally calmed down and looked up into Elphaba's chocolate brown eyes she stared for a few seconds then sighed.

" I'm sorry" said Alice.

Elphaba looked at the tear stained face in front of her and her heart quenched she was reminded of her eight year old self when her father would shout at her just for existing.

After a few minutes Elphaba stood up and held out her green hand to Alice.

"It's ok sweetheart but you don't need to keep running you are perfectly safe here I promise, isn't that right Fiyero"

Fiyero smiled at Elphaba then turned to Alice "That's absolutely correct"

Alice looked between her new foster parents then at Elphaba's hand she slowly stood up make sure she was out of Fiyero's reach and took hold of it.

"Elphie can I see my room now"

Fiyero looked at Elphaba and started to laugh "Sounds like that dreaded nick name of yours is going to make a come back"

Elphaba gave Fiyero one of her best death stares then she started to smile " between you and me I have missed it, right let's see about that bedroom"

Elphaba lead Alice out of the kitchen and up the stone castle stairs until they reached the second floor after walking a short way down the corridor she stopped outside of a pair of white wooden doors, smiling she looked to Alice.

"This is your room"said Elphaba she opened the doors to revel an huge round room with soft yellow walls, a white metal bed with soft yellow sheets and numerous toys and books filled the room. Alice stood staring around the room in awe then her eyes fell on the book shelf.

"All those books are for me"said Alice she let go of Elphaba's hand and walked over to the rows of books she looked along them for a few seconds then pulled one off the shelf sat down on the fluffy rug and began to read

Elphaba smiled as she watched Alice start to read then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Looks like we have another Elphaba on our hands" said Fiyero kissing the top of Elphaba's head.

Alice jumped up at the sound of Fiyero's voice and dropped the book and backed into shelf.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me Elphie said this was my room I just wanted to read" said Alice starting to shake and sob.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba his heart breaking at the thought of this little girl being so afraid of him, he just wanted to go over to her scoop her up and tell her she was safe but seeing how scared she was he stood aside and let Elphaba go over to her.

"Alice it's ok sweetheart Fiyero would never ever hurt you I promise there's no need to be afraid" said Elphaba as she slowly approached the scared child. As she reached the spot where Alice was stood shaking, Elphaba noticed the small puddle between the little girls legs and realised she had been so scared she had wet herself. Alice noticed Elphaba looking at the puddle and looked at her through wet eyes.

"Elphie I'm sorry I didn't mean to make the carpet wet" sobbed Alice

Elphaba lifted the little girl into her arms and held her tight "Baby you have nothing to be sorry for, come on let's give you a bath"

Fiyero watched as Elphaba carried the little girl down the hall and into their master bedroom he shook his head before turning to go back downstairs and almost walked into Zeke coming the other way.

"Sorry Master Fiyero I was just bringing little Alice's suitcases up" said Zeke

"Thanks Zeke I'll take them, could you send up one of the maids to clean the carpet in Alice's room she had a little accident" said Fiyero

"Of course sir" said Zeke

After thanking Zeke Fiyero carried the two suitcases into Alice's bedroom and put them on the bed he was about to unzip them when a scream erupted from down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

The Emerald woman and the little star

Chapter two.

The screaming grew louder as Fiyero raced down the hall towards the master bathroom, he stopped outside the bathroom door, knocking softly before pushing the door open, the sight that met his eyes all but broke his heart into a thousand pieces. Elphaba was sat on top of the closed toilet trying to undress the screaming child and also comfort her at the same time.

"Fae is everything ok can I help" asked Fiyero from the door but she was so busy with Alice she didn't hear him.

"Sweetheart it's ok no one is going to hurt you but I need to bath you" said Elphaba she reached down on the wriggling child and tried to unzip her skirt but Alice opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into Elphaba's hand, Elphaba yelped and pulled her hand away noticing a small amount of blood on it.

Alice wriggled free of Elphaba's grip, she made a dart for the door but ran smack into Fiyero, looking up at him the little girl paled and started to panic.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't hurt me I won't do it again I promise" said Alice through panicked breaths "I will have a bath I promise don't hurt me please"

Fiyero's heart broke for the little girl he knelt down taking care not to get too close to the frightened child and spoke to her in a firm but gentle voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you Alice I promise, no one here will hurt you no matter what you do, but I think you need to apologise to Elphaba please" said Fiyero

Alice turned to face Elphaba who had cleaned the blood off her hand and put a plaster on it.

"I'm sorry Elphie" said Alice she walked over to Elphaba and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"It's ok baby, now shall we give you that nice warm bath" said Elphaba kneeling in front of Alice, sighing the little girl nodded her head and began to undress herself. Once she got down to nothing but her knickers she turned to Fiyero.

"Am I allowed to take off my knickers or do you want to do it Fiyero" asked Alice.

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other shock on both their faces they froze for a few seconds then recovering first Elphaba looked at Alice.

"Sweetheart what made you ask that question" said Elphaba dreading the answer.

Alice looked at Elphaba confusion on her face " I thought Fiyero wanted to play the special love game with me like Daddy used too"

"What's the special love game sweetie, what did you do" asked Elphaba swallowing the bile that was rising in her throat.

"Daddy used to take my knickers off then he would touch my legs then he would make me touch his … his" said Alice through sobs.

Elphaba pulled the sobbing child into her arms trying not to cry herself, Fiyero looked at the two in front of him and sighed rising to his feet he left the bathroom he headed down the hall and into his and Elphaba's bedroom he sat down on his side of the bed, put his head in his hands and began to silently cry. He cried for the little girl and all she had be through and suffered he also cried for his Fae for what she had been through but most of all he cried because he felt he should be able to make it better for them both he was the crown prince of the Vinkus and he couldn't even protect his people.

Meanwhile back in the bathroom Elphaba had finally managed to get Alice bathed, now wrapped in a cream fluffy towel she lead the little girl back to her room where she found the two small cases still sitting on the bed where Fiyero had left them. Quickly opening up the first one Elphaba looked through and pulled out a clean pair of knickers, a pair of pink pyjamas and a pair of fluffy slipper socks.

"Sweetie can you get yourself dressed for me please" said Elphaba

Alice nodded and quickly began to dress herself, once she was dressed Elphaba grabbed a hair brush from the bag and quickly brushed and French platted the little girls wet hair.

"There you go sweetheart " said Elphaba "now can you be a big girl for me and stay here and play while I go and see if Fiyero is ok"

"Ok" said Alice she walked over to the toy box and pulled out a doll along with a tea set and began to play.

Elphaba smiled at the little girl before leaving the room, closing the door and walking down the hall to the room she shared with Fiyero. As she approached the door she could hear quite sobs coming from inside the room, taking a breath Elphaba opened the door. The sight that met her eyes made her heart ache Fiyero was sat on the bed sobbing, she walked over to the bed, sat beside him and pulled him into her arms.

"Oh Yero it's ok" said Elphaba rubbing Fiyero's back as he sobbed into her shoulder they stayed like that for a few minutes until Fiyero pulled away he grabbed a tissue from the box on the bedside table and wiped his eyes before turning to Elphaba.

"I'm so sorry Fae" said Fiyero.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for" said Elphaba.

"Yes I do Fae look at me I'm the crown prince of the Vinkus and I can't even protect my people, the children of my country from monsters like little Alice's so called father and your so called father" said Fiyero "that little girl is eight years old Fae she's had eight years of pain, neglect, abuse and fear"

"Fiyero stop it, it's not your fault" said Elphaba " you weren't the one who hurt Alice or me"

Fiyero pulled Elphaba into his arms and held her tight to his chest he kissed the top of her head a few times then tilted her head and pressed his lips to hers then he slowly began to deepen the kiss before gently pushing her down on the bed. Feeling his hand slide under her top Elphaba put her hand on Fiyero's shoulders and push him back off her.

"Yero we can't what about Alice" said Elphaba "she's playing three doors down what if she wonders in"

"I know I just want you so much Fae" said Fiyero leaning in to kiss her again.

"I know you do I want you too but we can't we have to think of Alice maybe we could put this on hold for later" she sat up and kissed the end of Fiyero's nose "I better go and check on the little one"

"You do that I just need a minute" said Fiyero shifting from side to side.

Elphaba walked out of their bedroom the heated kissing replying over and over in her head as she got to Alice's door she noticed it was slightly open fear began to creep up inside her. Opening the door completely Elphaba found the room empty the tea set and dolls lying on the floor.

Panic took over Elphaba, she began looking in the wardrobes and under the bed but didn't find the missing child she ran out of the room crashing headlong into Fiyero coming the other way.

"Fae what's wrong" asked Fiyero

"Alice .. is ..gone" said Elphaba in panicked breaths "we have to find her"

"Ok we need to do this sensibly" said Fiyero "You check the rest of the rooms up here and the library floor , I'll start down stairs and get Zeke and the gardeners to check the grounds"

They parted and headed in their separate directions, Fiyero headed down the steps taking them two at a time until he hit the ground floor almost crashing into Zeke at the bottom, he quickly told Zeke what had happened before dashing into the front room he looked behind the huge sofas, in the cupboards, under tables and even in chests and boxes but there was no sign of the little girl.

Sighing Fiyero headed through to the huge dining room he looked under the long dining table and in the crockery cupboards but again there was no sign of the child, heading out of the dining room he headed down the corridor towards the kitchen he had just put his hand on the kitchen door handle when he heard a rustling noise coming from the rear yard where the big waste bins where kept.

Slowly Fiyero turned and walked towards the yard doors he quietly opened the door which he found to be a jar and was shocked to see little Alice riffing through the bin bags he watched as the child found a half empty box of stale crackers and began to shove them hungrily into her mouth.

Back upstairs Elphaba finished checking the library floor and headed back down stairs to find Fiyero. Once she was on the ground floor Elphaba headed down the corridor looking for Fiyero she was about to call his name when she spotted him standing with his head around the rear yard door.

"Yero what are you doing we need to find Alice" said Elphaba as she walked up beside him.

Fiyero jumped at the sound of Elphaba's voice then turned to her, he put a finger to his lips in a motion to tell her to be quiet he then pointed out of the door. Elphaba looked where Fiyero was pointed and saw Alice who was still stuffing stale crackers into her mouth she looked back to Fiyero.

"Stay here and keep quiet" said Elphaba she slowly opened the door and slipped out, as she walked towards the little girl Elphaba accidentally knocked the lid off one of the smaller bins which hit the floor with a clang, Alice startled by the noise dropped the cracker box then she tried to run past Elphaba towards the door. Reacting fast Elphaba grabbed the little girls shoulders.

"LET GO OF ME" shouted Alice struggling against Elphaba's grip.

"Hey it's ok you're ok" said Elphaba trying to calm her down.

"Please don't hurt me I'm sorry I'm sorry I know I'm not supposed to eat after breakfast but I was so hungry" sobbed Alice.

"Oh baby I'm not going to hurt you sweetie why didn't you tell me you where hungry" said Elphaba lifting Alice into her arms the little girl immediately wrapped her legs around her waist and rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

"I didn't want to get in trouble for being greedy Daddy said I could only eat at breakfast time" sniffed Alice.

"Sweetheart what your daddy said was wrong little girls like you need to eat more than once a day" said Elphaba then noticing the little girl had gone quiet she looked at her Alice's face had turned almost as green as her own, knowing what was coming Elphaba quickly put the little girl down and within a few second Alice threw up all over Elphaba's shoes.

"I'm sorry" Alice gasped between vomiting.

"There's nothing to be sorry for baby nothing at all" said Elphaba rubbing the little girls back.

Once Alice had stopped being sick, Elphaba lifted her up again and carried her back into the castle where Fiyero was still stood by the door. When Alice saw Fiyero she buried her head into Elphaba's shoulder and started to shake.

"Please don't let him hurt me Elphie"

"Alice, Fiyero is not going to hurt you baby I promise I've known him a long time now and all he has ever done is love me even if I didn't want him too at first and he has never hurt anyone" said Elphaba "now shall we get you a drink of water and get the sick taste out of your mouth"

Alice nodded, her head still buried in Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba carried the little girl into the kitchen Fiyero followed making sure not to get too close, after sitting Alice down on one of the kitchen stools Elphaba grabbed a small glass from the cupboard and filled it with water before handing it to the little girl who immediately started to gulp it down.

"Slowly sweetie or you will throw it straight up again" said Fiyero.

Alice stopped drinking and looked at Fiyero for a few seconds she then held out the almost empty glass to him with a shaky hand.

"I'm sorry Fiyero I didn't mean to drink it all" said Alice her voice wobbly.

"Sweetie you don't have to be sorry you can eat and drink as much as you need to here" said Fiyero "isn't that right Fae"

Elphaba smiled and nodded her head "sweetie you will never have to be hungry again you will always be fed here, so you don't have to go through the bins to find food ok"

Alice nodded and held her arms up to Elphaba who immediately wrapped the little girl up in her arms. The two remained like that for a few minutes before Alice pulled away she looked up and Elphaba.

"Elphie can I go and read my book now" said Alice.

"Of course you can sweetheart, can you find the way back to your room" said Elphaba

The little girl nodded and walked out of the kitchen, Elphaba and Fiyero watched as she disappeared up the stairs, once the little girl was out of sight Elphaba rested her head against Fiyero's chest and began to cry her shoulders shook with the silent sobs.

"Oh Fae what's brought this on" said Fiyero wrapping his arms around the sobbing green girl.

"That poor little girl Yero was so afraid to tell me she was hungry she thought it would be better to go through the bins" said Elphaba through sobs.

"Hey that's not your fault Fae the only one to blame is the monster who hurt that little girl" said Fiyero. They stood cuddling for a few minutes before Fiyero began to feel the ground beneath his feet start to shake and the kitchen utensils start to float. "Fae you need to calm down baby"

Elphaba pulled away from him fire in her eyes, she threw back her head a let out a loud cackle.

"Calm down, I will not calm down until I kill that monster who hurt that little girl" said Elphaba.

Fiyero gingerly stepped closer to Elphaba and began to rub small circles on her back then he started to whisper softly in her ear. After a few minutes Elphaba felt the anger start to leave her body she laid her head on Fiyero's shoulder and inhaled his scent.

Meanwhile upstairs Alice had got bored with her book and had decided to explore the castle she left her room and wondered down the hall to Elphaba and Fiyero's room, pushing open the door Alice walked into the room looking around she noticed a set of doors with odd cog shaped patterns on them, walked over and opened them up the little girls eyes widened when she saw what was inside.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I would like to dedicate this chapter to my two reviewers FaesFlower and charliesguns1004 thanks for taking the time to read and review my work 😁

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Three

Alice slowly reached into the cupboard and ran her hand over the black pointed hat then the long handle of the broomstick to the green end with the bristled tip. The little girl ran her hands over the bristles for a few seconds then she noticed wooden box in the bottom of the cupboard, letting go of the broomstick she bent down and pulled the box out of the cupboard and opened it up to reveal a folded back cape and book the little girl picked up the book and opened it.

Back down stairs in the kitchen Fiyero was helping Elphaba chop some carrots when he noticed her suddenly stop, putting down his knife he turned to her.

"Fae what's wrong"

"I don't know Yero I just have this awful feeling something is not right" said Elphaba then after a few seconds her eyes widened "Yero the Grimmerie someone's opened it"

The pair looked at each other then realised the same thing at the same time

"Alice" they said together.

Elphaba tore out of the kitchen Fiyero behind her and ran up the stairs. Elphaba flew down the third floor corridor towards their bedroom as she reached the door she saw little Alice sitting on the floor the book open in front of her and she was trying to pronounce the words. Elphaba ran over to the little girl and grabbed the book from her closing it with a snap.

"Alice what are you doing with this book" asked Elphaba with a pant.

Alice was startled by Elphaba's sudden arrival she jumped and started to back away from her.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I just wanted to see please don't hurt me Elphie" said Alice tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh baby no one is going to hurt you here remember what Fiyero said down stairs" said Elphaba she put the book back into the box, placed the box back into the cupboard and closed the doors making sure they locked tight, then turned back to the little girl "come here baby" she held her arms out to the scared child.

Alice frozen for a few seconds her eyes fixed on the door way where Fiyero stood watching.

"It's ok Alice I'm not going to hurt you I promise go on go to Elphaba" said Fiyero

Alice looked between them for a few more seconds then slowly walked over to Elphaba and buried her face into her waist. Elphaba stroked the top of the little girls head "it's ok baby you're ok" said Elphaba. Scooping the little girl up into her arms Elphaba carried her over to the bed and and sat down with the little girl on her lap.

"Elphie why did that book have funny words in it" asked Alice.

"Sweetheart it's a special book that's not meant for little girls to read" said Elphaba "so no coming into this room without mine or Fiyero's permission ok"

"Ok I won't" said Alice her head buried in Elphaba's shoulder. Hugging the little girl tight against her Elphaba looked over to Fiyero who was standing in the door way her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Returning Elphaba's look Fiyero's heart quenched every fibre of his body longed to walk over and wrapped both girls in a tight hug but he knew the little girl would freak out if he went near.

"Fae I'll go and finish preparing the dinner if you want to stay with the little one" said Fiyero

Elphaba smiled at him "Thank you Yero I'd appreciate that a lot"

Fiyero nodded and headed back down to the kitchen, once he was gone Elphaba turn back to face Alice and found that the little girl and fallen asleep sighing she looked at her watch and saw it was almost five o'clock.

"Alice come on sweetheart you can't go to sleep now" said Elphaba rubbing the little girls back.

Alice opened her eyes and looked at Elphaba "I'm tired Elphie" The little girl started to fall asleep again.

"No baby come on I know you are tired but it's too late in the day for you to nap" said Elphaba she set the little girl on her feet and stood up "let's go and unpack your suitcases"

Alice took hold of Elphaba's hand and the two of them headed down the hall to The little girls bedroom on entering the room Alice headed straight for the dolls which where still lying on the floor.

Elphaba smiled at the little girl excitement then started to remove clothes from the suitcases and putting them into draws and hanging things in the wardrobe she had just finished hanging the last two dresses when she felt a tug on her arm.

"Elphie will you play with me" asked Alice holding a doll up to Elphaba.

"Of course I will sweetie" said Elphaba taking the doll and sitting down on the floor beside the little girl. The two were still sat in the same positions half an hour later when Fiyero appeared in the door way.

"Dinner is served ladies" said Fiyero putting his head around the bedroom door.

Alice jumped at the sound of his voice and dropped her doll before diving onto Elphaba's lap shaking.

"Hey it's ok baby Fiyero is not going to hurt you remember, let's go have some dinner" said Elphaba she moved the little girl off of her lap and stood up holding her hand out to her.

Alice locked her eyes on Fiyero for a few seconds then slowly turned to face Elphaba still shaking.

"I'm not allowed to eat after breakfast time" said Alice "Daddy said I can only eat once a day because I'm greedy" said Alice her lip wobbling.

Elphaba knelt down in front of the little girl and took hold of her trembling hands.

"Sweetheart remember what I told you earlier little girls need to eat more than once a day you are in no way greedy if you eat your dinner your daddy was wrong to tell you that" said Elphaba.

"But if I eat I will get in trouble and Fiyero might hurt me" said Alice starting to cry.

Fiyero walked slowly across to where Alice stood crying, the little girl watched him her eyes growing wider the nearer he got to her. Once Fiyero was near enough to speak to the little girl but so near as to scare her he knelt down and spoke softly to her.

"Alice I promise you I will never ever hurt you no matter what you say or do I will never hurt you" said Fiyero "isn't that right Fae"

"Yes that is very right" said Elphaba "Now let's go and have some dinner before it gets cold"

Downstairs in the dining room Elphaba sat Alice down at the table, the little girls eyes grew wide when she saw the meal in front of her pork chop, new potatoes, peas and carrots after a few seconds she turned to Elphaba confusion on her face.

"Elphie I'm not allowed this food Daddy says I can only have breakfast cereal" said Alice

Elphaba's heart ached for the little girl she put down her fork and turned to face the child next to her.

"Baby it's ok to eat your dinner no one is going to hurt you, little girls need this type of food to grow up big and strong" said Elphaba.

Alice looked over to Fiyero on the opposite side of the table then with her eyes never leaving him she picked up her fork and started shoving the food into her mouth as fast as she could without stopping between mouthfuls.

"Hey Hey it's ok sweetheart slow down no one is going to take your food away from you" said Fiyero.

At Fiyero's words the little girl stopped eating and dropped her fork like it was on fire before diving underneath the table. Elphaba put down her cutlery and pushed her chair back so she could see the little girl who sat cowering under the table.

"Alice come on sweetheart it's ok come back and finish your dinner" said Elphaba. Alice looked at Elphaba then slowly came out from under the table and back into her chair "that's a good girl thank you".

Once they had finished dinner Elphaba took Alice into the sitting room and set her up with some paper and colouring pencils at the small coffee table in the middle of the room. Sitting down on the settee Elphaba watched the little girl slowly pick up a pencil and begin to draw. After a few minutes Fiyero joined Elphaba on the settee bring two cups of tea with him while the maid followed behind and put the small beaker of juice down on the table beside Alice who immediately picked it up and gulped it down.

Elphaba watched the little girl guzzle her drink down and shook her head.

"Oh Yero that poor child feels so unsettled and scared it makes my blood boil just trying to imagine what that poor little might has been through.

"I know Fae I feel the same way at least she seems to like you" said Fiyero.

Turning back to Alice Elphaba noticed the little girl had started to shift around and not be able to sit still.

"Sweetheart do you need the toilet" asked Elphaba.

Alice looked at Elphaba and shook her head violently "no"

"Are you sure it's ok if you do" said Elphaba.

Alice shook her head again and went back to her drawing, Elphaba sighed and turned back to Fiyero.

"I think she does need to go but she's scared to say" said Elphaba "I don't want to force her though"

Back at the table Alice did need the toilet but she knew that her daddy only let her go in the morning and before bed and even then he would only let her use a bucket in the corner of her room and it wasn't bed time yet so she would have to wait but after a few seconds Alice knew she couldn't wait any more she stood up as she did so she spotted the bucket the window cleaner had left by the back doors looking over shoulder to make sure Elphaba and Fiyero weren't looking the little girl dashed across the room to the bucket.

Seeing the little girl suddenly move out of the corner of her eye Elphaba quickly put her cup down and followed the little girl across the huge front room she reached her just in time to see the little girl standing next to the bucket pulling her pyjama bottoms and knickers down.

"Sweetheart what are you doing" said Elphaba.

The little girl jumped her bottoms and knickers half way down her legs.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I need a wee wee I know it's not time yet but I really need to go" said Alice starting to sob.

"Oh baby I asked you if you needed the toilet why did you say no" said Elphaba she quickly pulled the little girls clothes up, scooped her up and carried her to the downstairs bathroom, once in the bathroom Elphaba pulled the little girls bottoms down and tried to sit her onto the toilet but Alice began to scream and kick out.

"No no no I'm mot allowed to use the grown up toilet" screamed the little girl "daddy only lets me wee in a bucket I need a bucket"

"Oh baby it's ok you're ok come on do your wee wee sweetie" said Elphaba she moved the little girls bottoms which had fallen off in the struggle and knelt down in front of the toilet trying to calm the little girl down Alice kept fighting to get off the toilet then suddenly Elphaba felt the little girl stiffen and then heard a tinkling sound as the little girls bladder finally let it self go.

Alice stopped struggling and started bawling at the top of her lungs she tried to get off of the toilet but Elphaba gentle put her hands on the little girls waist.

"No let me go" said Alice.

"No baby you can't get up until you finish doing a wee" said Elphaba holding the little girl still after a few more seconds the tinkling sound stopped and Elphaba smiled she lifted the little girl off of the toilet then pulled some toilet paper off of the roll and handed it to her "here you go sweetie can you wipe yourself for me"

Once the little girl had wiped herself and put the paper into the toilet Elphaba flushed the toilet and helped the little girl put her bottoms back on then both girls washed their hands. As they left the bathroom Alice looked at Elphaba.

"Elphie please don't tell Fiyero I did a wee wee in the toilet he will be so cross" said Alice burying her face in Elphaba's waist.

"Sweetheart you are supposed to do your wee wee's in the toilet Fiyero won't be cross" said Elphaba stroking the top of Alice's head.

Alice pulled away from Elphaba and looked up at her "can I finish my picture now Elphie"

"Of course sweetie" said Elphaba "now remember next time you need the toilet you can tell me"

Alice nodded and headed back to her drawing, Elphaba watched her then sat back down next to Fiyero.

"Everything ok" said Fiyero.

"I was right she did need the toilet so was about to pee in the window cleaners bucket" said Elphaba " but I managed to get her to the bathroom I had to fight with her to get her to pee into the toilet her father only let her use a bucket"

Fiyero shook his head "if I ever get my hands on that man"

"I told her it's ok to wee into the toilet but I think it's going to take a long time for her to get used to it" said Elphaba she looked at her watch and saw it was half past seven " I suppose the next hurdle is getting her settled into bed" she looked over at the little girl who was gulping the last of her juice down.

"Let's do bedtime together" said Fiyero pulling Elphaba into his arms "What time do you think we should try and get her down by"

"I'd say about eight" said Elphaba standing up she walked over to Alice and knelt down beside her "Alice it's time to put the colouring away now it's nearly bedtime"

"No Elphie No bed I'm not tired" said Alice

"Sweetheart I said it's time to pack the colouring away now please" said Elphaba she started to put the pencils back into the wooden pencil box but Alice grabbed the box off the table and threw it across the room. "Alice you do not throw things now go and pick it up please"

"NO" shouted Alice.

"Alice you do not shout at me that's naughty now please do as I have asked" said Elphaba. The little girl scowled at Elphaba but picked up the box from the floor "Thank you good girl"

Once the pencils and papers were put away Elphaba lead Alice upstairs Fiyero following behind a safe distance, Elphaba lead Alice to the bathroom to clean her teeth while Fiyero folded the bed sheets back on the little girls bed ready for her to get into.

In the bathroom Elphaba handed Alice her toothbrush and the little girl slowly cleaned her teeth once her teeth were clean Alice tried to dash out of the bathroom but Elphaba grabbed her hand.

"Hold on sweetie I need you to do a wee for me first" said Elphaba.

The little girls eyes grew wide with fear as Elphaba walked her over to the toilet.

"no I don't need to" said Alice trying to pull away from Elphaba.

"Alice it's ok to go to the toilet I promise you don't want to wet the bed do you" said Elphaba pulling the little girls bottoms down.

"NO NO NO NO" screamed Alice trying to pull her bottoms back up.

"Sweetheart stop it's ok" said Elphaba she moved the little girls hand and tried to lift her onto the toilet but Alice was having none of it she kicked out hard catching Elphaba's side almost knocking the wind out of her which made Elphaba let go of the wriggling child Alice yanked her bottoms up and bolted out of the bathroom and down the hall to her bedroom Elphaba behind her.

Alice ran into her room and smacked into Fiyero who was putting stuffed animals into the little girls bed.

"Alice are you ok sweetheart" said Fiyero just as Elphaba skidded into the room.

"Alice baby it's ok" said Elphaba she picked the little girl up and held her close.

"What happened Fae" asked Fiyero.

"Toilet fight again" said Elphaba "she's terrified of it"

"No toilet no no no" Alice mumbled into Elphaba's shoulder.

"It's ok baby if you don't want to go I believe you"said Elphaba she walked over to the bed and tucked the little girl into it "now how about a story"

"Nemo" said Alice pointing at the book that Fiyero had left on the bedside table.

"Nemo it is" said Elphaba she picked up the book and began to read and within minutes the little girl was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Emerald woman and the little Star

Chapter Four

Elphaba smiled at the sleeping child before putting the book down on the bedside table, she kissed the little girl softly on the head then looked over to Fiyero.

"Yero would you like to kiss her goodnight" said Elphaba moving away from the bed.

Fiyero hesitated "is that a good idea she's scared enough of me as it is"

"She's asleep it's fine" said Elphaba taking Fiyero's hand and guiding him over to the bed

Fiyero looked at the sleeping child for a few seconds then bent down and gently kissed the top of her head the little girl sighed and turned in her sleep Fiyero froze for a moment but she didn't wake.

Once the two of them left the little girls room Elphaba let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"What a day Yero that poor little girl is terrified of everything and everyone I don't know how she's going to start school on Monday" said Elphaba

"I know Fae but it's only been one day the best thing we can do it take it one day and one thing at a time" said Fiyero pulling Elphaba into his arms "I think the first thing we should try and solve is getting her comfortable enough to use the toilet"

Elphaba nodded into Fiyero's shoulder "agreed but she's so scared I don't how to make her understand it's ok to use the toilet and not think she's going to get punished for doing so"

"I'm sure you will think of something with that brilliant mind of yours" said Fiyero "Now Mrs Tiggular I believe we have some unfinished business" he lent down and pressed his lips to Elphaba's before taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

A few hours later Elphaba and Fiyero lay in bed cuddled together Fiyero tracing small circles on Elphaba's arm and dozing off to sleep.

"Yero if you are going to fall asleep I suggest you put your shorts on in case Alice wonders in" said Elphaba pulling away from him and getting out of bed she grabbed her knickers off the floor and put them on then her night gown it was then she noticed Fiyero had begun to snore "Yero wake up and put your shorts on"

Fiyero grunted and opened his eyes he got out of bed, grabbed his shorts from the floor and slipped them on.

"Happy now" he said with a yawn getting back into bed.

Elphaba smiled at him "much better I'm going to go and check on Alice, I will be back in a minute"

Down the hall Alice had been woken up by her bladder telling her it needed to be emptied, the little girl sat up in bed and looked around the dark room panicking when she saw there was no bucket knowing that if she told Elphaba she would take her to the toilet Alice started to panic even more the little girl slipped out of bed it was then she spotted the small waste bin Elphaba had put into the room dashing across the room the little girl pulled her bottoms and knickers down, sat on the bin and emptied her bladder.

Elphaba walked down the hall to Alice's door she gently turned the handle and opened the door quietly so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping child and was shocked to see the little girls bed was empty, switching on the bedside lap she spotted the little girl, bottoms down and sitting on the waste bin.

Seeing the light go on Alice jumped and started to panic.

"IM SORRY IM SORRY" sobbed the little girl.

"Oh baby it's ok you're ok" said Elphaba walking over to the little girl grabbing a few tissues out of the box on the bedside table as she passed, kneeling down in front of the scared child Elphaba held out the tissues to her "here you go sweetie wipe yourself if you are done"

Alice slowly stood up and wiped herself before dropping the damp tissue into the bin and pulling her bottoms up then held her arms out to Elphaba who immediately picked the little girl up.

"Baby why didn't you come and tell me you needed to go to the toilet" said Elphaba rubbing the little girls back.

Alice buried her head into Elphaba's neck "No toilet no no not allowed only wee in bucket no where else"

Elphaba's heart broke for the little girl "Oh baby remember what I said you don't have to wee in buckets here or bins you can use the toilet whenever you need to day or night"

The little girl yawned and Elphaba felt her become a dead weight, she carried the little girl back over to the bed and tucked her in making sure the little girls rag doll was beside her. Once she had settled Alice, Elphaba grabbed the bin, clicked the lamp back off and headed to the bathroom she emptied the bin into the toilet then flushed it before putting the bin into the sink and filling it with water and leaving it to wash in the morning after quickly washing her hands Elphaba headed back to bed.

Fiyero felt the mattress dip as Elphaba got into the bed he rolled over so he was facing her side and found her almost in tears.

"Fae what's wrong is Alice alright" asked Fiyero pulling her into his arms.

"I found her peeing into the waste bin in her room" said Elphaba "she's so terrified just to use the toilet Yero"

"Oh Fae it will be alright it's only been one day we just have to keep telling her it's ok to use the toilet until she believes it" said Fiyero then he noticed Elphaba's breathing had evened out and she was snoring softly "goodnight my Fae"

Fiyero woke early the following morning he yawned stretching out in the bed he reached out to Elphaba's side of the bed only to find it cold and empty he sat up and looked at the clock it read 7:15 am sighing he got out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown slipped it on and headed up to the library floor where he was sure he would find his wife.

As soon as he walked through the double doors to the library he spotted Elphaba immediately she was fast asleep with her head resting on a huge book her reading glasses balancing at an angle on the end of her nose. Fiyero smiled at the sleeping woman before walking over and gently shaking her shoulders.

"Fae, Sweetheart time to wake up" said Fiyero Elphaba gave a small grunt and opened her eyes "Good morning how long have you been up here"

"Since about five" said Elphaba with a yawn "what time is it"

"Quarter past seven" said Fiyero Elphaba groaned "come on we better get dressed before Alice wakes up"

Down on the floor below them Alice had woken up she sat up in bed blinking in the bright sunlight that was coming through the gap in her curtains yawning the little girl slipped out of bed, grabbed her rag doll and set off to find Elphaba.

Elphaba and Fiyero had got dressed and Fiyero now sat on the end of their bed watching Elphaba platt her hair catching a glimpse of him watching her in the mirror, Elphaba turned to face him.

"Enjoying the view Yero" said Elphaba with a laugh.

Fiyero grinned "I am although I much prefer the view you gave me when you got out the shower"

Elphaba swotted him then pulled him in for a kiss after a few seconds she felt him deepen the kiss then his hands started to wonder over her chest.

"Yero stop that I know what you are trying to do" said Elphaba pulling away from him.

"Spoil sport" said Fiyero with a smirk pulling her down for another kiss.

Alice wondered down the hall towards Elphaba and Fiyero's bedroom, she stopped when she heard their voices. After a few seconds the little girl walked the last few steps to the bedroom door just as the door opened and Elphaba walked out, seeing the little girl she smiled.

"Good morning baby did you sleep well, are you hungry sweetheart" said Elphaba. The little girl nodded then put her arms up to Elphaba who immediately scooped the little girl up. "Ok let's go and get you dressed then we can have some breakfast"

"Did someone say breakfast" said Fiyero coming out of the bedroom, Elphaba felt the little girl grab on to her tighter and start to shake.

"Hey baby it's ok Fiyero won't hurt you remember" said Elphaba carrying the scared child down the hall to her bedroom, once in the room Elphaba put the little girl down on to the bed "now what would you like to wear today"

Alice slipped off the bed and walked over to the chest of drawers pulling open the top draw the little girl looked though the clothes until she found a white t shirt with butterflies all over it. Elphaba watched the little girl with a smile on her face turning back to the wardrobe she pulled out a pale blue tracksuit which had butterflies on it as well, when she turned back to Alice she found the little girl had taken off her pyjamas and was putting on the t shirt.

Elphaba walked over to the chest of drawers and grabbed a clean pair of knickers and a pair of socks then handed them to Alice.

"Here you go sweetie can you put these on for me" said Elphaba. The little girl took the clothes and quickly put them on "Good girl, now let's go and brush your teeth"

Elphaba lead the little girl to the bathroom and watched as the little girl brushed her teeth watching herself in the mirror.

"Elphie can I have my breakfast now" asked Alice handing the toothbrush back to her.

Elphaba rinsed the toothbrush then put it back into the holder " Sweetheart do you need the toilet before we go down"

Alice's eyes started to widen in fear "NO NO NO TOILET NOT ALLOWED ONLY WEE IN BUCKET"

"Ok sweetheart it's ok you don't have to if you don't need to" said Elphaba rubbing the little girls arms.

Alice buried her head into Elphaba's waist "breakfast Elphie"

"Come on then sweetheart let's go find some breakfast" said Elphaba.

Downstairs in the dining room Fiyero had set up cereal bowls on the table he was just putting spoons on the table when Elphaba and Alice entered the room.

"There's my two favourite girls" said Fiyero "you look very pretty Alice"

Elphaba smiled at him and then helped Alice to sit at the table. Once everyone was sat down Elphaba helped Alice to pour the Rice Krispies into her bowl then added milk, the little girl picked up her spoon and started shoving the cereal into her mouth as fast as she could.

"Sweetheart slow down baby you will choke" said Elphaba putting her hand on Alice's to shop her shoving more cereal into her already full mouth. Alice dropped her spoon with a clang and started to shake.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't hurt me Elphie" Said Alice.

"Baby no one here is going to hurt you ok I just don't want you to choke" said Elphaba she picked up the little girls spoon and handed it back to her "here baby finish your breakfast"

Once they had finished breakfast Alice turned to Elphaba.

"Elphie can I go and play now" said Alice.

"No baby not yet Fiyero and I would like to talk to you first" said Elphaba then noticing the fear growing in the child's eyes she put her hand on the little girls arm "it's ok you are not in trouble"

Elphaba lead Alice into the sitting room, Fiyero following behind she sat on the settee with the little girl on her lap and Fiyero sat on the opposite settee so as not to scare the child.

"Alice we want to talk to you about going to the toilet" said Elphaba the little girls eyes widen and she immediately began to panic.

"No toilet No No No not allowed only wee in bucket no where else or get into trouble" said Alice trying to wriggle off of Elphaba's lap.

"Hey it's ok you're ok, sweetheart you will not get into trouble for going to the toilet here what your daddy did to you was wrong" said Elphaba.

"That's right sweetie you can go to the toilet any time you need to here and you don't have to go in buckets or waste bins I promise no one here is going to hurt you for going to the toilet" said Fiyero. "So when you need to go to the toilet you can go and you will not be in trouble I promise"

Alice looked at Fiyero then to Elphaba "No toilet not allowed"

Elphaba sighed "Baby you are allowed to go to the toilet in our home" She felt the little girl burry her head into her chest.

"No no no toilet not allowed" mumbled Alice "Daddy will hurt me"

"Baby your daddy is never going to hurt you again Fiyero and I won't let him I promise, isn't that right Yero" said Elphaba

"That's exactly right" said Fiyero "so from now on there is no need to be scared to use the toilet sweetie"

Alice head pulled away from Elphaba's chest and looked at them both "No toilet no no no"

"Ok baby ok it's ok" said Elphaba she wrapped her arms around the little girl and held her close after a few seconds she loosened her grip on the little girl and looked at her "Alice would you like to go and play in the gardens"

The little girl's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she nodded her head, slipped off of Elphaba's lap and made a bee line for the back doors. Elphaba shot after her catching the little girl just before she reached the doors.

"Hold on sweetheart you need to put your shoes and coat on first" said Elphaba with a laugh.

Once both of them had their shoes and coats on Elphaba opened the back doors and lead the little girl out into the huge gardens, she opened the shed and pull out the box of garden toys they had for when Fiyero's nieces and nephews came over and set it on the grass.

Alice's face broke into a smile when she saw the box of toys she started to look through it happily, Elphaba watched the little girl from the patio pull a skipping rope from the box and throw it aside then she pulled out a small football and began kicking it along the grass, smiling Elphaba settled herself into one of the patio chairs and watched the little girl chase the ball all over the grass.

Back inside the castle Fiyero had gone up to his office to make a few phone calls, watching the little girl out of the window he made a silent promise to her to find out who her father was and make sure he was punished, Alice may have only been in his life twenty four hours but he already loved her almost as much as he loved Elphaba, he just hoped one day Alice would trust him enough to love him back.


	5. Chapter 5

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Five

As she sat watching the little girl play Elphaba couldn't help but wonder how anyone could want to be so cruel to such a beautiful little girl she was knocked out of her thoughts by the maid putting a tray down on the patio table.

"Prince Fiyero asked me to bring out some drinks for you and the little one" said the maid.

"Thank you Mary Ellen" said Elphaba the maid nodded and headed back inside, looking over to Alice Elphaba noticed the little girl had stopped playing with the ball and was looking through the toy box again "Alice sweetie do you want a drink"

The little girl looked up at the sound of her name she dropped the toys back into the box and sped across to where Elphaba was sitting she grabbed the beaker off of the tray and started to gulp the juice down. Elphaba reached out and put her hand on the little girls.

"Slowly sweetie no one is going to take your drink away" said Elphaba. The little girl stopped drinking and slowly put the now almost empty beaker back on the tray.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" said Alice "I didn't mean to be greedy"

"Baby you are not greedy not at all you can eat and drink as much as you like here, come here sweetie " said Elphaba she pulled the little girl into her arms in a warm hug. The little girl looked at Elphaba fear in her eyes.

"More juice please Elphie" said Alice

Elphaba smiled "of course you can have some more juice, you go back to your toys and I'll go and get some more juice" the little girl smiled and rushed back to the toy box. Elphaba smiled at her then grabbed the beaker and headed inside to re fill it, she came back a few minutes later with the full beaker, Alice spotted her re entering the garden and came running over to her, Elphaba handed the beaker to the little girl who drank two thirds of the juice then handed the cup back to her before dashing back to the toys.

About half an hour later Fiyero came into the garden and sat in the chair beside Elphaba's as he did so he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you ok Yero" said Elphaba rubbing his arm

"It's just so annoying Fae I was trying to get information on Alice's father so I can have him dealt with, but none of my contacts can find anything on him" said Fiyero he looked over at Alice and noticed she had stopped playing and was shifting from one foot to the other he turned back to Elphaba "erm Fae I think a certain little lady might need a toilet visit"

Elphaba walked over to the little girl and knelt down in front of her "Sweetheart do you need to go to the toilet"

Alice's eyes widened with fear and she started to scream "No toilet Elphie don't need to"

"Are you sure sweetheart I promise you won't be in trouble if you do" said Elphaba.

"No toilet Elphie no no no" said Alice turning back to the toy box, Elphaba sighed and stood up she knew the little girl did need the toilet but she didn't want to force her and make her more scared than she already was " Ok baby come and tell me if you do"

The little girl nodded her head but didn't look up from the giant Lego bricks she was stacking, Elphaba walked back over to Fiyero and sat down with a sigh.

"She says she doesn't need to go Yero but I know she does, I don't want to force her and make her even more scared than she already is" said Elphaba.

"Oh Fae it will take time for her to realise she is safe here and nothing bad is going to happen to her" said Fiyero he looked at his watch and saw it was half past twelve "I don't know about you but I'm hungry"

Elphaba laughed "you are always hungry Yero, let's go and make some lunch"

A goofy smile began to spread across Fiyero's face " no need" he waved a hand towards the back door and Mary Ellen came out carrying a huge picnic basket.

"Yero I told you I like doing the cooking" said Elphaba but she started to smile "come on let's go and eat"

They turned towards the grass where Alice had been playing only to find the toys laying on the grass and Alice no where to be seen. Scanning her eyes around the garden Elphaba spotted the little girl on the other side of the lawn heading towards the shed where the gardener had left his buckets realising what the little girl was going to do Elphaba took off after her she managed to catch hold of her just before she reached the pile of buckets the little girl erupted like a volcano.

"LET ME GO" screamed Alice as Elphaba carried her back towards the house.

"It's ok baby you're ok but you don't need to wee in buckets here let's go and use the toilet" said Elphaba.

"NO TOILET NO NO NO" scream the little girl she kicked and wriggled about trying to get out of Elphaba's arms.

"Yes Baby it's ok to use the toilet" said Elphaba she carried the wriggling child into the castle down the hall and into the downstairs bathroom she managed to pull the little girls bottoms and underwear down without letting go of her then sat her onto the toilet the little girl immediately tried to wriggle off of the toilet but Elphaba held her waist "no baby come on do a wee wee for me it's ok"

Alice kicked and screamed trying to get off of the toilet, Elphaba remained calm and tried to get the little girl to relax after a few more minutes had past the little girl stopped wriggling she lent forward and buried her face in Elphaba's shoulder a second later Elphaba felt the little girl relax and then heard a soft tinkling sound as she started to pee.

Elphaba smiled "that's a good girl well done baby" after a few more seconds the tinkling sound stopped Elphaba was about to lift the little girl off of the toilet when she heard a soft grunting noise, a splash then a smell hit her nose she carried on rubbing the little girls back until she pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry" said Alice fear in her eyes " please don't tell Fiyero he will be cross"

"Oh baby girl Fiyero will not be cross sweetie I promise, now are you done sweetie" said Elphaba the little girl shook her head and started to grunt again a few seconds later Elphaba heard a small splash then the little girl looked at her.

"I'm done Elphie" said Alice she slipped off the toilet and Elphaba handed her some toilet paper the little girl wiped her bottom and put the paper into the toilet Elphaba handed her another piece and the little girl repeated what she had done before then pulled her bottoms up. Elphaba flushed the toilet then both of them washed their hands before returning to the garden where Fiyero had set up the picnic.

Alice shot back to the where she had left the toys and started to stack the Lego blocks again, Elphaba plopped down beside Fiyero on the grass with a sigh

"How did it go" asked Fiyero handing Elphaba a sandwich.

"She threw a fit but I managed to relax her and she peed and pooed" said Elphaba.

"Well done Fae I'm proud of you" he looked over to where Alice was sat and couldn't help but smile " you know Fae she's only been her one day but I couldn't imagine not having her"

"I know what you mean, now one fight is down for now, time for the next one" said Elphaba.

"Getting her to eat some lunch" said Fiyero.

Elphaba nodded then looked at Alice " sweetie are you going to come and have some lunch"

Alice looked at Elphaba then at Fiyero "no lunch Elphie not allowed to eat after breakfast" she then turned back to her bricks Elphaba was about to get up when Fiyero stopped her.

"Hold on Fae I have an idea" said Fiyero he slowly moved around the picnic blanket making sure not to get too close to the little girl he picked up a carrot stick and crunched it loudly "oh yummy these carrots are so nice, what do you think Elphie"

Realising what Fiyero was doing Elphaba grabbed a carrot "yes they are Fiyero, she grabbed another sandwich and took a bite "have you tried these ham sandwiches Fiyero"

They carried on for a few minutes then Elphaba noticed the little girl drop the Lego bricks and slowly shuffle towards the blanket then her hand shot out and grabbed a sandwich the little girl stuffed the small triangle shaped bread into her mouth she swallowed it in two big bites then grabbed another once she had finished the second sandwich she made a grab for the carrot sticks then the sausages on sticks.

Elphaba and Fiyero watched the little girl smiles on both their faces, Fiyero looked into the basket and pulled out some small cartons of juice.

"Alice would you like some juice princess" said Fiyero.

The little girl froze at the sound of Fiyero's voice and dropped the piece of tomato she had in her hand she backed away from him and dived on to Elphaba's lap burying her face in Elphaba's coat.

"Baby it's ok Fiyero is not going to hurt you he has a drink for you" said Elphaba. The little girl didn't move Elphaba felt her fingers gripping onto her coat in a vice like grip then the little girl started to cry.

"I'm sorry Elphie please don't let him hurt me" sobbed Alice

"it's ok baby you're ok Fiyero and I are not going to let anyone hurt you ever again" she looked over to Fiyero he looked so heart broken for the little girl he reached across the blanket and handed the little girls drink to Elphaba.

Elphaba took the carton from Fiyero then looked back to Alice only to find she had fallen asleep she put the carton down on the blanket and carefully stood up making sure she didn't drop the little girl "I'm going to go and take her upstairs"

Fiyero looked at the sleeping child then to Elphaba "Fae do you think .. no never mind it's a bad idea"

"What is it Fiyero" asked Elphaba adjusting the sleeping child on her hip.

"Do you think I could maybe hold her while she's asleep without waking her" asked Fiyero

"We could give it a try" said Elphaba she walked closer to Fiyero and gently handed the sleeping child to him careful not to wake her, Fiyero held Alice close to him for a few minutes and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much baby I just wish you could trust me enough to love me back" said Fiyero he kissed the little girls head again then gently handed her back to Elphaba "thank you Fae"

"Any time Yero and one day you will be able to hug her while she's awake" said Elphaba she carried the sleeping child into the castle and up to her room she gently put the little girl onto the bed then removed her coat and shoes tucked a blanket over her and kissed the top of her head "sleep tight sweetie I love you" on her way out of the room Elphaba noticed that the maid had cleaned and put the little girls waste bin back in the room she quickly lifted it up and put it on top of the wardrobe so the little girl couldn't pee in it again then headed back down to the gardens to help Fiyero clean up the picnic.

Back in the garden Fiyero had cleared the remains of the picnic away and was folding the blanket up when Elphaba came through the door he watched as she walked over to him one eyebrow raised.

"I was going to help you with that" said Elphaba

"Well its all done now" said Fiyero grinning at her "now how about we take a little walk around the gardens while Alice is asleep"

"I'd like that" said Elphaba with a smile she took hold of Fiyero's hand and the two of them headed off across the huge gardens "Yero I don't think Alice is going to be ready to start school on Monday"

"Fae don't worry I've sent word to the school that Alice is not going to be ready for a while, I was think perhaps you could teach her for a while" said Fiyero "I mean you managed to get me through my exams as Shiz"

"You really think I could teacher her I mean she can read so that's a start" said Elphaba the two of them stopped walking and sat on the bench beside the pond at the rear of the gardens.

"Fae you can do anything you put your mind to" said Fiyero "you know I think you are brilliant"

Elphaba blushed and nudged Fiyero's arm "stop that Yero I'm nothing that special"

Fiyero opened his mouth to tell her to stop being to hard on herself when he spotted Mary Ellen running down the path towards them the pair of them stood up as she reached them.

"Sorry to interrupt Sir Madam but the little one is screaming the castle down" said Mary Ellen with a pant.

Elphaba took off towards the castle Fiyero right behind her she could hear the little girl before she even got through the back doors dashing up to the little girls bedroom Elphaba found the little girl sitting up in bed shaking and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Hey baby it's ok you're ok" said Elphaba she lifted the little girl into her arms and rubbed her back the little girl continued to sob into Elphaba's chest.

"Daddy hurt me daddy hurt me" sobbed Alice.

"Oh baby it's ok it was just a dream you're ok Elphie's here" said Elphaba rocking the little girl in her arms "I'm right here baby I won't let anyone hurt you ever again I promise it's ok"

After a few minutes the little girl began to quieten down she pulled away from Elphaba and looked at her through wet eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" said Alice

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry for nothing at all" said Elphaba holding the little girl close to her and trying not to cry herself.

After a few more minutes had past Alice pulled away from Elphaba and again looked at her with wet eyes.

"Juice please Elphie" said Alice

Elphaba smiled "of course you can have some juice sweetheart" she carried the little girl out of the room and downstairs as she reached the bottom of the stairs she spotted Fiyero taking on the phone. Hearing Fiyero's voice Alice buried her head into Elphaba's shoulder and grabbed her coat in a vice grip. "Baby it's ok you're ok" she carried the little girl into the kitchen noticing the picnic basket was on the table she opened it and grabbed a juice carton out of it the put the straw through the tiny hole on the top then handed it to Alice who took it and immediately started to gulp it down. Once she had finished her drink the little girl turned to Elphaba.

"Garden Elphie please" said Alice.

"I'm sorry baby but we can't go back into the garden it's raining now look" said Elphaba she carried the little girl over to the kitchen window and pointed to the rain that was coming down in sheets.

Alice started to wriggle in Elphaba's arms so she put the little girl back on her feet, as soon as she was on the floor Alice took off out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the back doors Elphaba shot after the little girl and grabbed her before she could open the door.

"No baby you can't go out it's raining" said Elphaba. The little girl started to fight to get out of Elphaba's grip.

"Let go I want to go in the garden" said Alice kicking her legs and wriggling trying to get free of Elphaba's grip.

"Alice I said no baby it's raining, stop kicking me please or you are going to have a time out" said Elphaba Alice stopped kicking and looked at Elphaba.

"I'm sorry im sorry please don't hurt me" said Alice.

"It's ok baby no one is going to hurt you here" said Elphaba "let's go and do some drawing"

Elphaba let go of Alice and she shot down the hall and into the sitting room. Elphaba took her coat of and hung it up before following the little girl into the sitting room they had been drawing for a few minutes when Fiyero entered the room.

"Fae I need to talk to you" said Fiyero in a serious voice.

Elphaba turned to the little girl beside her "I will back in a minute sweetie ok" the little girl nodded and Elphaba stood up and followed Fiyero into the hall.

"What's wrong Yero" said Elphaba.

"That was Mrs Hunter on the phone Alice's mother hung herself this morning" said Fiyero.

Elphaba stayed silent for a few seconds then turned to Fiyero her eyes glistening with unshed tears "Oh Yero as if that poor little girl hasn't been through enough now she's lost her mother" tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Oh Fae come here" said Fiyero pulling Elphaba into his arms and kissing the top of her head "it's ok my Fae' after a few seconds Elphaba pulled away.

"Yero how am I going to tell that little girl that her mother is dead" said Elphaba.

Just then a small voice spoke from behind them "my mummy is dead"


	6. Chapter 6

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Six

Elphaba and Fiyero turned and saw Alice standing in the sitting room doorway, Elphaba walked over to the little girl and scooped her up.

"Baby what are you doing listening to our conversation sweetie" said Elphaba she carried the little girl back into the room and sat down with her on her lap, Fiyero following behind. "Sweetheart we have some news for you"

Alice look at Elphaba then at Fiyero "My Mummy is dead"

"Yes baby I'm so sorry" said Elphaba hugging the little girl, Alice pulled away from Elphaba and looked up at her.

"Do I still get to see mummy on Wednesday" said Alice.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero then turned back to the little girl "no baby you won't be able to see Mummy on Wednesday, Mummy is in heaven with the angles now"

Alice's lip began to wobble "when will Mummy be back from Heaven Elphie"

"I'm so sorry sweetheart she can't come back from heaven baby" said Elphaba.

"You mean I will never see her again ever" said Alice and she started to sob.

"Yes baby I'm so so sorry" said Elphaba she held the sobbing child close and rocked her from side to side as she sobbed. Fiyero watched Elphaba trying to comfort the sobbing child feeling like a spare part he wished he could take the little girls pain away or at least that he could wrap her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright.

Once the little girl had stopped crying Elphaba looked at her watch and saw it was almost half past four "Sweetheart would you like to help me make dinner"

Alice's eyes widened and she shook her head so violently she nearly fell off of Elphaba's lap

"No dinner Elphie not allowed I will get into trouble" said Alice her voice full of fear.

"Baby you will not get in to trouble for eating here ever I promise" said Elphaba she put the little girl on her feet then stood up "come on baby let's go cook some dinner"

The little girl shook her head again then turned to face Fiyero fear in her eyes, noticing the little girl looking at him Fiyero knelt down making sure he wasn't too close to her.

"Alice if you want to help Elphaba cook it's ok you won't be in trouble" said Fiyero. The little girl turned back to Elphaba and grabbed hold of her hand, Elphaba smiled then mouthed thank you to Fiyero before leading the little girl into the kitchen. Fiyero watched as they left the room he was about to head up to his office when he caught sight of the little girls drawing he picked up the piece of paper tears filling his eyes she had drawn three figures on the paper a green lady and a little girl on one side and a man with a cross face on the other he wipe away a stray tear from his cheek the man she had drawn was him.

Back in the kitchen Elphaba had stood the little girl on a chair beside the work surface and rolled up her sleeves.

"What should we have for dinner sweetie" said Elphaba as she looked through the fridge she pulled out some beef mince and set it on the side along with a red onion, packet of mushrooms and two bell peppers one red one green "let's have spaghetti bolognese"

Alice shook her head and pointed at the box of cereal on the side "only allowed breakfast cereal nothing else or I will get into trouble"

"Sweetheart you will not be in trouble for eating your dinner I promise" said Elphaba "let's get cooking"

Twenty minutes later the bolognese was bubbling away on the stove, Elphaba had gone in to the walk in cupboard to find the spaghetti, watching the cupboard door to make sure Elphaba wouldn't see her Alice picked up a left over mushroom from the packet and shoved it whole into her mouth she was about to take another one when Elphaba came out of the cupboard holding the long packet of spaghetti, Alice froze her hand still on the mushroom, noticing the little girl freeze Elphaba smiled at her.

"It's ok sweetheart go ahead and take the mushroom it's ok" said Elphaba. Alice stared at her for a few seconds then grabbed the last mushroom and shoved it into her mouth, smiling Elphaba grabbed a sauce pan from the rack and filled it with water then sprinkled in a little salt before setting it on the hob to boil.

Elphaba was just spooning the bolognese into bowls when Fiyero entered the kitchen sniffing the air.

"Something smells so good" said Fiyero he made to grab a piece of the garlic bread that Elphaba had just removed from the oven then yelped when it burnt his fingers, Elphaba laughed at him.

"Serves you right Yero" said Elphaba picking up the bowls to carry through to the dining room where Alice was already sitting at the table "here you go baby"

Alice looked at the bowl in front of her and began to violently shake her head again panic in her eyes "No Elphie not allowed this food only cereal" the little girl tried to get off of her chair but Elphaba quickly put her hands on the little girls shoulders.

"No baby you can't get down until you eat some dinner baby it's ok" said Elphaba.

"No dinner Elphie no no no" said Alice trying to wriggle away from her.

"Alice it's ok to eat your dinner I promise you won't be in trouble" said Elphaba.

"NO NO ELPHIE NO DINNER ONLY BREAKFAST" screamed Alice she broke free of Elphaba's grip and bolted out of the room, Elphaba took off after her she caught hold of the little girl at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey sweetie it's ok come on baby let's go back to the table" said Elphaba trying to keep her grip on the wriggling child.

"NOOOOOOO" screamed Alice as Elphaba carried her back to the dining room.

"Alice baby stop screaming it's ok you're ok" said Elphaba she sat the little girl back in her chair as soon as she let go of her Alice tried to bolt again "No baby come on eat some dinner for me I know you are hungry"

Alice looked at the bowl in front of her then at Fiyero she locked her eyes on him then with a shaking hand she picked up her spoon and started putting the food into her mouth.

"Good girl Alice that's a very good girl" said Elphaba "I'm so proud of you we both are isn't that right Yero"

"Absolutely correct well done sweetie" said Fiyero.

Once everyone had finished eating Elphaba wiped Alice's hands and face then the little girl dashed off to play. Elphaba and Fiyero cleared the table then moved into the kitchen to wash up. Back in the sitting room Alice had got bored with drawing and had found Elphaba's handbag by the side of the sofa she picked up the bag and tipped the contents onto the sitting room floor the little girl looked through the stuff and picked up Elphaba's small make up bag unzipped it and pulled out a lip stick and compact mirror she opened the mirror and covered her cheeks in blusher then drew on her lips with the lipstick.

Once she was done with the make up Alice picked up the other small bag and unzipped it finding Elphaba's nail scissors inside it she took out the scissors and was about to use them when Elphaba came into the room seeing the little girl sitting on the floor with the contents of her hand bag all round her and the small pair of scissors in her hand Elphaba quickly walked over to the little girl and took the scissors from her.

"Sweetheart what are you doing with my things" said Elphaba. Alice started to shake she stood up and started to back away from Elphaba "Baby it's ok I'm not going to hurt you"

Elphaba picked up her things and put them back into her handbag she then hung it on the back of the sitting room door out of the little girls reach.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" said Alice.

Just then Fiyero entered the room wiping his hands, seeing him enter the room Alice started to panic even more she bolted past him and out of the door, down the hall and tried to open the back doors that lead to the gardens. Elphaba shot after the little girl and caught hold of her just as she got the door open.

"No baby its ok you're ok" said Elphaba the little girl thrashed about trying to get free of her grip but Elphaba held her tight rocking her back and forth in her arms after a few minutes the little girl began to quieten down and then started to yawn "you are getting tired aren't you baby, let's go and have a bath" she lifted the little girl up and carried her towards the stairs where Fiyero was stood watching.

"What happened" asked Fiyero "what made her take off"

"I found her going through my handbag she had hold of my nail scissors when I came into the room, she thought I was going to hit her or hurt her in some way" said Elphaba

"Poor little mite" said Fiyero then noticing the little girls face he started to grin "looks like she got into your make up as well"

"I know I'm going to go and bath her" said Elphaba "could you give me hand I mean I know she won't let you touch her but could you find her some clean pyjamas and maybe sort her bed out for me"

"No problem Fae" said Fiyero he started to follow her up the stairs when the phone rang "I'm on it"

Elphaba nodded at him and carried the little girl upstairs to the bathroom she put the little girl down on the floor then turned on the bath taps and putting the plug in. When she looked up from the bath tub she noticed the little girl had gone panicking Elphaba left the bathroom room and headed down to the little girls bedroom, entering the room relief washed over her when she saw the little girl looking through the toy box.

"Sweetheart what are you doing" said Elphaba the little girl jumped almost banging her head on the lid of the toy box.

"Play with me Elphie" said Alice.

"Not now Baby it's bathtime" said Elphaba she scooped the little girl up and carried her back to the bathroom she put the little girl down then turned off the bath taps making sure the water wasn't too hot " come on then sweetheart can you get undressed for me" the little girl nodded and got undressed down to her knickers then she stopped and looked at Elphaba.

"Elphie does Fiyero want to take my knickers off or can I do it" said Alice

Elphaba sighed "Baby you never have to play the love game at bath time ever again your daddy was wrong to make you do it, come here" she held the little girl close to her for a few seconds then looked at her "you can take your knickers off baby"

The little girl removed her underwear then Elphaba lifted her into the bath, Alice sat still in the bath while Elphaba washed the make up off her face once the little girls face was clean Elphaba grabbed a body puff and the bottle of children's body wash she had bought she squirted a small amount on the body puff then washed the little girls body all over she was just rinsing the last of the soap off the little girl when Fiyero appeared in the door way.

"Goodness me there was a little girl under all that make up" said Fiyero with a laugh "Fae that was my father on the phone he and mother are coming for Sunday dinner tomorrow and they are bringing my brother and all his gang as well"

"I don't know if that's a good idea Yero Alice is scared enough as it is of you without adding two more men to the equation" said Elphaba she lifted the little girl out of the bath and wrapped her in warm towel.

"Oh Fae I'm sorry I should've thought" said Fiyero "why am I so brainless"

"On the other hand it might do her some good to see you with the other kids" said Elphaba. She lead Alice down the hall to her bedroom, she dried the little girl off then opened the draws pulling out a pair of powder blue pyjamas with clouds all over them and a clear pair of knickers "here sweetie can you put these on"

Alice quickly dressed herself then Elphaba grabbed the little girls hair brush, quickly undoing the plat she had put the in the little girls hair the day before she gave her hair a brush and left it loose.

"Play now Elphie please" said Alice taking hold of Elphaba's hand and trying to drag her towards the toy box.

Elphaba looked at her watch it said seven forty five "Sorry baby it's nearly bed time we can play tomorrow"

"No bed Elphie not tired want to play" said Alice pulling some toys out of the box, Elphaba gently took the toys out of the little girls hands and put them back into the box

"I said no baby it's bedtime, let's go and brush your teeth" said Elphaba but Alice was having none of it.

"NO BED ELPHIE NO NO NO" screamed Alice she grabbed the toys back out of the box and sat on the floor.

"Alice I said no it's bed time now please put the toys away and let's go and brush your teeth" said Elphaba a little firmer this time. Alice scowled at Elphaba then picked up the puzzle pieces off the floor and threw them at her.

"Alice you don't throw toys at me if you do that again you will go into time out" said Elphaba just as another piece of puzzle hit her in the face "right ok then you can have a time out" She picked the little girl up and Alice started to thrash about and scream holding the little girl tight Elphaba carried her out of the room and down the hall to one of the spare rooms she put the little girl in the room and knelt down in front of her.

"Alice I'm putting you in time out because you are not doing what I asked you to do and you threw toys at me now you are going to stay in here for eight minutes" said Elphaba she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her holding the handle so the little girl couldn't get out.

Fiyero who has witnessed the whole scene walked up to Elphaba and put a hand on her shoulder "Are you ok Fae"

"I'm fine Yero but I need her to understand she can't throw toys at people" said Elphaba.

"Agreed, where did you learn how to do time outs like that" said Fiyero "I was impressed"

"I read a book in the library by Jo Frost some people like to call her the supernanny" said Elphaba she looked at her watch and saw the little girls time was up she opened the door and Alice tried to bolt out of the room, Elphaba put her hands on the little girls shoulders then knelt down in front of her again "Alice I put you in this room because you didn't do as I asked and you threw toys at me if you do it again you will come back into this room now I would like you to say sorry please"

"Sorry Elphie" said Alice

"Good girl now give me a kiss and cuddle" said Elphaba. Alice buried her head in Elphaba's chest. "Now let's go and brush your teeth"

Elphaba lead the little girl into the bathroom, she grabbed the little girls tooth brush and put some toothpaste on it then handed it to her.

"Here you go sweetie" said Elphaba. Alice took the toothbrush and cleaned her teeth when you was finished the little girl handed the brush back to Elphaba who rinsed it and put it back in the holder when she turned back to Alice she saw the little girl heading out of the door "Hold on sweetheart I need you to do a wee for me"

"No toilet Elphie no no no don't need to" said Alice

"Baby you haven't been since lunchtime come on sweetheart will you try for me" said Elphaba

"No toilet no no no" said Alice "not allowed only wee in bucket no where else"

"Sweetheart you don't have to wee in buckets here it's ok" said Elphaba "come on baby let's use the toilet"

"No Elphie no toilet" said Alice and she bolted out of the bathroom. Elphaba sighed and followed after the little girl, when she got back to the little girls bedroom she found her sitting by the toy box playing with her dolls.

"Alice it's bedtime can you put the dolls into the toy box and get into bed please" said Elphaba. The little girl didn't look up from her dolls "Alice I said put the dolls away and come to bed please or you will go into time out again"

Alice sighed and stood up she dropped the dolls into the toy box and climbed onto the bed.

"Good girl thank you, now how about a story" said Elphaba. Alice nodded.

Elphaba picked up fairy tale book from the book shelf and began to read, once the story was finished she kissed the little girls head and leaving the lamp on she left the room, Alice immediately got out of bed and followed Elphaba out of the room.

"Alice no baby it's bedtime" said Elphaba she picked the little girl up and put her back to bed, As soon as Elphaba left the room again Alice was right behind her. "Alice I said it's bedtime" she again took her back to bed and the little girl began to cry.

"No Elphie no bed not tired" said Alice.

"Yes you are sweetheart come on lay down" said Elphaba she gently laid the little girl down, Alice began to cry even louder "come on baby stop fighting it go to sleep" she rubbed the little girls back.

"No bed Elphie not tired" said Alice her cries getting weaker, Elphaba kept rubbing the little girls back and made quiet shushing sounds after a few more minutes the little girls eyes began to close.

"That's it good girl you go to sleep baby" said Elphaba and with one last sigh the little girl fell asleep Elphaba waiting a few more minutes before she left the room she had just closed the little girls door when a loud cheering erupted from the sitting room, she went down stairs in to the sitting room and found Fiyero and Zeke watching the Ozball Fiyero was shouting at the tv something about a foul.

"Fiyero Tiggular it has just taken me about a hour to get Alice to sleep if you wake her up with your shouting I will hex you all the way to Quadling Country and back" said Elphaba.

"Sorry Fae but this ref is useless" said Fiyero. Elphaba glared at him and he shut up.

"I'm going up to the library for a while to read" said Elphaba with that she grabbed her reading glasses from the shelf and headed up to the library floor as she past the first floor she hoped Alice would sleep through but something told her it was going to be along night.


	7. Chapter 7

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Seven

Elphaba settled herself in a comfy chair in the library and began to read her book, her mind kept wandering to Alice and how she wished she could make things better for her, she had been reading for a few hours when she heard a small voice.

"Elphie"

Elphaba looked up from her book and was surprised to see Alice standing in the doorway she put her book down and removed her reading glasses. Looking at her watch she saw it was now nearly half past ten.

"Sweetheart what are you doing up" said Elphaba she walked over to the little girl and scooped her up it was then she noticed the little girl's bottoms were wet "Oh baby did you have an accident"

Alice nodded then buried her head in Elphaba's shoulder "needed a wee wee but I couldn't find a bucket" the little girl began to sob.

"Oh sweetie you don't have to wee in buckets here remember it's ok to use the toilet" said Elphaba she carried the little girl out of the library and down the stairs, once she was on the first floor she headed for the little girls bedroom to find her some dry pyjamas, she had just got to the little girls door when Fiyero came up the other stairs from the sitting room.

"Fae is everything alright what happened" asked Fiyero.

"Alice has had a little accident" said Elphaba "could you find me some dry pyjamas and underwear for her while I go and clean her up"

"Of course Fae" said Fiyero. Elphaba smiled at him then headed to the bathroom, once in the bathroom Elphaba was about to put the little girl down when she noticed she had fallen back to sleep, she grabbed a flannel from the cupboard and quickly ran it under the warm water, she then carried the little girl into the master bedroom she clicked on the light then twisted the switch to dim it before laying the little girl onto the bed.

Elphaba removed the little girl's wet pyjamas and underwear then quickly wiped her with the flannel.

Fiyero found some dry clothes and headed to the bathroom, he was surprised when he didn't see Elphaba exiting the bathroom he noticed the master bedroom light was on he carried on down the hall and entered the bedroom.

"Here you go Fae" said Fiyero handing the clothes to her.

"Thanks Yero" said Elphaba she took the clothes and gently dressed the little girl so she wouldn't wake then she lifted her into her arms, as she did so the little girl started to stir.

"Elphie"

"It's ok baby Elphie's got you" said Elphaba the little girl sighed burring her head into Elphaba's neck and fell back to sleep. Elphaba carried the little girl back to her room and tucked her back into bed she kissed the top of the little girls head then left the room.

When she got back to the master bedroom she found Fiyero already in bed reading his Ozball magazine. He looked up when Elphaba entered the room.

"Little one go back down alright" said Fiyero.

"Yes she did, I just wish she would stop being so afraid to use the toilet" said Elphaba she quickly changed into her pyjamas and got into bed beside Fiyero she snuggled into his side and gently butterfly kissed him on his arm.

"Fae don't start something if you don't intend to finish it" said Fiyero with a grin, Elphaba didn't respond Fiyero felt her start to kiss down his body getting lower and lower "I mean it Fae" he then felt her hands on the waist band of his shorts he gasped as she reached his most sensitive area he dropped his magazine and closed his eyes enjoying the sensations Elphaba was sending through his body.

"Oz Fae that feels so good" said Fiyero. Suddenly Elphaba popped up beside him and grabbed her book from the beside table, Fiyero looked at her then took the book out of her hands "Oh no you don't Madam you get me all hot and bothered then think you are going to read two can play at that game" he grabbed her waist and pulled her down the bed so she was pinned underneath him "you are such a tease" he pushed her night gown up and ran his tongue over her nipple making her shiver.

"Oz Yero" said Elphaba. Fiyero grinned he was going to take his time with her tonight.

Elphaba was jolted awake a few hours later by a high pitched scream, she sat up in bed and looked at the clock the numbers flashed three am she quickly got out of bed and slipped her underwear and night gown back on then headed out of the room and down the hall to Alice's room, when she entered the room she found the little girl sitting up in bed screaming and shaking.

"Hey baby it's ok you're ok" said Elphaba she tried to pick the little girl up but Alice backed away from her.

"NO DADDY DON'T WANT TO PLAY THE LOVE GAME NO NO" screamed Alice.

"Baby come on wake up it's just a dream" said Elphaba she again tried the pick the little girl up but Alice lashed out at her with her arms smacking her straight in the face.

"NO DADDY NO NO NO" screamed Alice then suddenly the little girl's eyes snapped open she looked around blinking then seeing Elphaba she launched herself at her "Elphie"

Elphaba caught the little girl and wrapped her arms around her "I've got you baby you're safe I'm here"

"Daddy's going to hurt me Elphie" sobbed Alice.

"Your Daddy is never going to hurt you again baby I won't let him I promise you are safe with me and Fiyero" said Elphaba rocking the little girl in her arms.

"My Elphie my Elphie" said Alice burying her head into Elphaba's chest, Elphaba could feel the little girl's fingers gripping her night gown.

"Fae what happen is everything alright" said Fiyero who had appeared in the door way at the sound of his voice Elphaba felt the little girl grip her tighter and she started to shake again.

"Alice had a nightmare about her dad" said Elphaba with a yawn.

"Poor little girl Oz I wish I could hold her tight and let her know she's safe" said Fiyero.

Elphaba looked at the little girl in her lap and noticed she had fallen back to sleep still gripping her night gown "Yero she's dropped back off, come sit beside me"

Fiyero quietly walked across to the bed and sat beside Elphaba she gently past the sleeping child to him then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey baby girl you have no idea how much I love you I just wish I could tell you that when you weren't asleep" said Fiyero he kissed the top of the little girls head and was about to hand her back to Elphaba when he heard a soft snore next to him Elphaba had fallen asleep on his shoulder he gently moved Elphaba so she was resting against the foot of the bed, then he gently tucked Alice back into bed before turning back to Elphaba he scooped her up and carried her back to bed.

Fiyero woke first the following morning he sat up and stretched he smiled when he saw Elphaba still fast asleep on her tummy drool at the corners of her mouth he got out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom to empty his bladder once he was done he walked back to the bedroom and found Elphaba sitting up yawning.

"Good morning beautiful lady" said Fiyero.

"Good morning" said Elphaba with another yawn "what time is it"

"Almost nine" said Fiyero. Elphaba groaned.

"What time are your parents coming" said Elphaba getting out of bed.

"About noon" said Fiyero "so we have more than enough time for a shower" he wriggled his eyebrows

"Oh no you don't you can get that idea right out of you head Tiggular" said Elphaba she tried to walk past him but Fiyero put his arms around her and kissed her neck "Are you sure about that"

"Yero stop it what if Alice walks in" said Elphaba she pulled away from him and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Spoil sport" said Fiyero with a grin.

Twenty minutes later they where both showered and dressed, Elphaba left Fiyero looking in her mirror messing about with his hair and walked down the hall to Alice's room she opened the door and saw the little girls bed was empty and she was not in the room.

"FIYEROOOOOO" Elphaba shouted and a second later Fiyero came skidding into the room still holding his pot of hair gel.

"Fae what's wrong" asked Fiyero.

"Alice is gone her bed is empty and she's not in here I've looked everywhere" said Elphaba trying not to panic.

"Not again, right I'll start …" Fiyero started but he caught sight of something out of the little girl's window "Fae look out of the window" Elphaba walked over to the window and looked where Fiyero was pointing and there on the grass below them was Alice she had got the toy box out of the shed and was chasing a soft ball around the grass her rag doll laying on the grass beside the toy box she was still in her pyjamas and bare feet.

Elphaba smiled then headed downstairs and along the hall to the back doors she slipped her sliders on and walked across the grass to where Alice was playing.

"Sweetheart what are you doing out here"said Elphaba the little girl froze to the spot for a few seconds then took off across the grass, Elphaba shot after her and managed to grab her before she got to the pond. "Hey it's ok baby I'm not cross"

"IM SORRY IM SORRY" screamed Alice and she thrashed about trying to get out of Elphaba's grip.

"Stop it baby it's ok I'm not cross I just got scared when I couldn't find you" said Elphaba the little girl stopped thrashing and looked at Elphaba.

"I wanted to play" said Alice she then buried her head into Elphaba's chest.

"It's ok if you want to play but you must not come into the garden with me or Fiyero ok it's dangerous" said Elphaba she scooped the little girl up and carried her back to the castle.

"Elphie I'm hungry" said Alice.

Elphaba smiled "me too baby let's get you dressed then we can eat" Once they where back in the little girls bedroom Elphaba opened her wardrobe "Sweetheart we have some visitors coming today"

Alice looked at Elphaba fear in her eyes "No Elphie no no no" the little girl started to shake.

"Sweetheart what's the matter" said Elphaba putting down the dress she had in her hand and kneeling down in front of the little girl.

"I don't want to play the love game no visitors no no no" said Alice through sobs.

"Oh baby girl that's not what I meant Fiyero's Mother and Father are coming and his brother Ollie" said Elphaba.

Alice looked at Elphaba then held her arms up to her, Elphaba immediately scooped the little girl up into her arms and she buried her head in Elphaba's neck "My Elphie"

"Come on baby let's get you dressed" said Elphaba she put the little girl on her feet and picked up the dress it was a pale pink with little flowers on the bodice, she smiled when she saw the little girl had pulled off her pyjamas and was trying to put her clean underwear on. "Let's go and give you a quick shower first baby you have muddy hands and feet"

"No shower Elphie no no no" said Alice.

"Yes baby come on let's give you a warm shower and get all the mud off you" said Elphaba she picked the little girl up and removed the clean knickers from her hand and put them on to the bed.

"No Elphie no shower" said Alice and she began to kick her legs hitting Elphaba in her side.

"Alice stop kicking me please that hurts" said Elphaba as she carried the little girl down the hall to the bathroom, the little girl kept kicking.

"LET ME GO NO SHOWER NO NO NO" screamed Alice.

"Alice stop shouting and kicking or you will go into time out" said Elphaba as they entered the bathroom, Elphaba put the little girl down on the rug so she could switch the shower on as so as she let go of her Alice bolted out of the bathroom, Elphaba took off after the little girl and caught hold of her at the bottom of the library stairs "Sweetheart come on let's get you in the shower"

Alice erupted like a volcano "NO NO SHOWER ELPHIE LET ME GO" she threw her head back and smacked Elphaba right on the nose then kicked her legs out hitting Elphaba's thighs.

"That's enough young lady you need to have a shower ok" said Elphaba carrying the little girl back to the bathroom but Alice was having none of it and soon as Elphaba tried to put her in the shower the little girl opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into Elphaba's arm "right that's it young lady you can have a time out"

Elphaba carried the little girl down the hall to the spare room and opened the door she put Alice in the room then knelt down in front of her "I'm putting you in time out because you didn't do what I asked and you kicked and bit me I will not tolerate this behaviour now you are going to stay her for eight minutes" she stood up and closed the door holding the handle.

Alice kicked the door and tried to pull the handle but Elphaba held it tight, the little girl stopped kicking and started bawling.

"Elphie, Elphie" sobbed Alice. Elphaba looked at her watch and saw the eight minutes had past she opened the door and Alice immediately tried to bolt out of the room, Elphaba caught hold of the little girl and knelt down in front of her.

"Alice I put you in time out because you didn't do as I asked and you kicked and bit me, I'd like you to say sorry please" said Elphaba her voice firm.

Alice looked at Elphaba for a few seconds then folded her arms "NO"

"Excuse me young lady I would like you to say sorry or you can have another eight minutes" said Elphaba the little girl looked at Elphaba then sighed.

"Sorry Elphie" said Alice

"Good girl thank you, now give me a kiss and cuddle" said Elphaba. Alice put her arms around Elphaba's neck "come on then let's get you showered"

"No Elphie no shower please" said Alice starting to shake.

"Sweetheart why don't you want to shower it won't hurt I promise" said Elphaba.

"I don't want to play the standing up love game" sobbed Alice.

"Oh baby girl that's not why I want to shower you sweetie remember you never have to play that game again I promise" said Elphaba "ok no shower let's just give you a wash"

Fifteen minutes late the little girl was washed and dressed Elphaba lead her down the stairs to the dining room as they reached the bottom of the stairs Elphaba could smell bacon.

"Fae there you are I was about to come and see what was taking you so long" said Fiyero then he noticed Alice "wow sweetie you look very pretty in that dress"

"Sorry Yero someone had a melt down over the shower and ended up in time out"said Elphaba sitting Alice down at the table the little girl stared at the plate in front of her then turned to Elphaba.

"Cereal Elphie please" said Alice

"Sweetheart it's Sunday Fiyero and I have a cooked breakfast on Sundays things like bacon and eggs also sausages and hash browns" said Elphaba "it's ok to have a different breakfast you won't be in trouble"

Alice thought for a moment then looked at Fiyero across the table "cereal please Fiyero"

Fiyero was taken aback when the little girl spoke to him "it's ok sweetie to eat your breakfast" Alice looked between the two of them then slowly picked up her fork scooped up some scrambled eggs and put it into her mouth.

"Good girl" said Elphaba and Fiyero together as they watched the little girl gulp her breakfast down. As soon as the little girl gulped the last of her breakfast she turned to Elphaba.

"Garden now please Elphie" said Alice wriggling out of her chair.

"Not yet sweetheart Fiyero and I haven't finished eating yet" said Elphaba she sat the little girl back into her chair.

"GARDEN ELPHIE" shouted Alice.

"Alice don't shout at me please you can't go into the garden until Fiyero and I have finished eating" said Elphaba in a firm voice, the little girl looked at her for a few seconds then slipped off of her chair and bolted from the room, Elphaba shot after her and found her putting her shoes on she walked over to the little girl and knelt down in front of her "Alice I said you can't go out until Fiyero and I have finished eating I'd like you to come back to the table please"

Alice looked at Elphaba then at the back doors she stood up and made a run for the back doors but Elphaba was quicker she put her arms around the little girls waist and carried her back to the dining room.

"No Elphie no no no I want to go in the garden" sobbed Alice thrashing about in Elphaba's arms

"Alice stop it now or you can go into time out" said Elphaba she sat the little girl back in her chair as soon as she let go Alice slipped off her chair and bolted out of the room down the hall and into the garden Elphaba took off after her and spotted the little girl on the grass looking through the toy box. Elphaba walked over to the little girl and took the toys off of her the she knelt down and looked at the little girl.

"Alice I told you you couldn't come out until Fiyero and I had finished our breakfast now you are going to have a time out" said Elphaba she picked the little girl up and carried her back into the castle the little girl struggled against Elphaba's grip, once they where in the castle Elphaba carried the little girl up to the spare room and put her down before kneeling in front of her. "Alice I'm putting you into time out because you went into the garden when I told you to wait you are going to stay her for eight minutes" she walked out of the room and closed the door with a sigh it was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N so here's chapter eight sorry for the delay had a bit of trouble with the ordering anyway all sorted now.

virtal cake/ pastry of your choice to the first person to work out why Alice is being so naughty all of a sudden enjoy x

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Eight

"Elphieeeeee" sobbed Alice on the other side of the door. Elphaba sighed looking at her watch the little girls time was almost up, once the eight minutes where over Elphaba opened the door she knelt down in front of the little girl.

"Alice I put you in time out because you went in the garden when I said to wait, you must listen to me and do as you are told, now I'd like you to say sorry please" said Elphaba.

"Sorry Elphie" said Alice then threw herself into Elphaba's arms

"That's a good girl, now let's go back to the dining table" said Elphaba she held her hand out to the little girl Alice took it and they headed back to the dining room.

As they re entered the dining room Fiyero was clearing the table, Elphaba sat Alice back in her chair then sat down and finished her almost cold breakfast she had just finished her last bit of bacon when Fiyero came back from the kitchen carrying a cup and a beaker he put the cup down next to Elphaba's plate then the beaker in front of Alice, the little girl picked it up and tipped the juice all over the table.

"Alice No that was naughty" said Elphaba she took the beaker off of the little girl while Fiyero went to get a cloth "why did you do that"

The little girl didn't reply she just scowled at Elphaba, Fiyero came back with a cloth and wiped the juice of the table then turned to Elphaba.

"Do you think I should bring her some more juice Fae" asked Fiyero.

"No I think just leave it for now I don't know what's got into her today" said Elphaba she looked at her watch and saw it was nearly half past ten "Oz your parents are going to be here soon I need to get the beef in the oven"

Fiyero smiled "already taken care of, just relax Fae"

"Thank you Yero" said Elphaba then she turned to Alice "you can go and play now"

The little girl smiled "Garden now please Elphie"

"Ok come on then sweetheart" said Elphaba. Alice's smiled grew bigger she slipped off her chair and bolted for the back door "hold on baby you need your coat on first"

Alice ignored Elphaba and ran out into the garden, sighing Elphaba put her own coat on grabbed Alice's and headed out to the garden where Alice was already going through the toy box.

"Alice come here please and put your coat on" said Elphaba the little girl ignored her and carried on pulling toys out of the box "Alice I said come and put your coat on"

The little girl looked at Elphaba then turned her head away "No Elphie no coat don't want it"

Elphaba walked over to the little girl and knelt in front of her "Alice look at me please, you don't tell me no now put your coat on or we go inside" she took the toys out of the little girl's hands and started to put her coat on but the Alice started screaming.

"NO ELPHIE NO COAT" shouted Alice.

"Alice stop shouting at me please" said Elphaba she finally managed to get the little girl's coat on and zipped it up as soon as she let go of her Alice unzipped the coat and pulled it off again "No Alice you need your coat on" she picked up the coat and tried to put it on the little girl again but Alice pulled her arm away then reached out and hit Elphaba right round the face before taking off across the grass, Elphaba shot after the little girl.

"Alice come back here now" said Elphaba as she chased the little girl across the huge gardens she managed to catch the little girl at the gates that lead to the pool area "Alice you do not hit me or tell me no that is unacceptable behaviour and I will not tolerate it if you hit me again you will go into time out, now let's go and put your coat on"

Alice looked at Elphaba for a few seconds then started to cry "Sorry Elphie" she held her arms up to Elphaba and she immediately picked the little girl up.

"It's ok sweetheart" said Elphaba hugging the little girl close to her she carried the little girl back to the toy box and put her down beside it "let's put your coat on" the little girl looked at the coat and sighed slipping her arms into the sleeves.

"Good girl" said Elphaba as she zipped the coat up.

Elphaba left the little girl playing with the toys and went to sit on the patio chairs she had just sat down when Fiyero came out into the garden.

"Fae are you alright sweetheart" said Fiyero as he sat next to her.

"I'm fine Yero I just can't understand why she's playing up so much today" said Elphaba her eyes still on the little girl.

"She has been through a lot Fae, she has been moved from pillar to post probably all her life the poor little girl is probably terrified that she will get ripped away from us sooner or later" said Fiyero "Maybe my mother might have a few ideas"

"Speaking of your mother I had better go and get the vegetables and potatoes chopped, are you alright to watch her" said Elphaba.

"Sure no problem Fae" said Fiyero. Elphaba smiled at him and headed into the castle. Over on the grass Alice was still happily pulling the toys out of the box, finding a bottle of bubbles she unscrewed the top and pulled the little bubble wand out she blew through the hole but nothing happened she tried a second time but still nothing happened getting frustrated she decided go and find Elphaba. Turning to where she knew Elphaba was sitting her eyes widened with fear when she saw Elphaba had gone and she was alone with Fiyero.

Fiyero sat watching the little girl trying to blow the bubbles, he longed to go over and help her but he knew that would probably just upset her he was going to call for Elphaba when he saw the little girl slowly walking towards him.

Alice looked at Fiyero for a few seconds then very slowly started to walk towards him once she was at arms length from him she held out the small bottle of bubbles.

"Help me please Fiyero" said Alice her hand shaking a little.

Fiyero's heart melted "of course I will sweetie" he took the bottle from the little girl and unscrewed the top, pulled out the wand and gently blew through the tiny hole a line of bubbles appeared the little girl smiled trying to catch the bubbles then laughed when they popped on her hand. Fiyero kept blowing bubbles and watched as the little girl chased them around laughing when they popped, he was so happy she had felt she could come to him.

The two had been playing with the bubbles for about twenty minutes when Elphaba re entered the garden she stopped when she saw Fiyero blowing bubbles and Alice happily chasing after them, her heart soared as she walked over to them.

Alice looked up from her bubbles and spotted Elphaba walking towards them smiling she ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Elphie Fiyero made the bubbles work" said Alice pulling Elphaba to where Fiyero was sitting the bubble wand still in his hand.

"I can see that baby" said Elphaba sitting in the chair beside Fiyero she smiled at him "how did this happen"

"She was trying to blow them herself but couldn't I was going to call you when I noticed her walking very slowly towards me she held out the bottle to me and asked me to help her" said Fiyero. "We've been playing ever since"

"That's great Fiyero, I knew she would come round to you eventually" said Elphaba she looked at her watch and saw it was almost noon "I suppose I've got to try and get Alice inside for dinner, your parents will be here any minute" she looked over to the grass where the little girl was now playing with a tennis ball sighing she stood up and walked over to the little girl.

"Elphie play with me please" said Alice when she saw Elphaba approaching the grass.

"Not right now baby it's time to go inside now it's nearly dinner time" said Elphaba.

The little girls face fell "No Elphie don't want to go inside want to play" said Alice she turned her back to Elphaba and carried on playing with the ball.

Elphaba knelt down and took the ball out of the little girl's hand and put it back in the toy box "Sweetheart I said it's time to come inside now"

"NO NO NO ELPHIE I WANT TO PLAY" Alice screamed.

"Alice stop shouting at me and do as I ask please" said Elphaba but the little girl was having none of it she walked over to the toy box and grabbed the ball turned around and threw it at Elphaba.

"Alice no you don't throw toys at me now you can have a time out" said Elphaba she took a step towards the little girl but she took off across the grass. "Alice come back here right now"

Elphaba chased Alice across the gardens she managed to catch the little girl at the gates to the pool area she wrapped her arms around the child and picked her up. Alice screamed and kicked trying to get out of her grip but Elphaba held her tight and carried her into the castle and up to the spare room, she opened the door and put the little girl down inside then knelt in front of her.

"Alice I'm putting you in time out because you didn't do what I asked and you threw toys at me that is unacceptable behaviour and I will not tolerate it now you will stay here for eight minutes" said Elphaba her voice firm she stepped out of the room and closed the door holding the handle. The little girl kicked the door and pulled at the handle.

"Elphie, Elphie let me out" sobbed the little girl.

Elphaba looked at her watch and waited for the eight minutes to past once they had she opened the door and knelt down in front of the little girl again.

"Alice I put you in time out because you didn't do what I asked and you threw toys at me, if you do it again you will come back into this room, now I want you to say sorry please" said Elphaba.

"Sorry Elphie" said Alice then she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck.

"Good girl thank you" said Elphaba.

"Play now please Elphie" said Alice.

"Yes you may go and play now" said Elphaba the little girl smiled and took off down the stairs, Elphaba followed her down and saw the little girl was heading for the back doors "Alice you are not going outside right now it's going to be dinner time soon" the little girl ignored her and reached for the door handle but found she couldn't open the door.

"Elphie open the door please I want to play" said Alice.

"No sweetheart you can't go outside let's take your coat off and find something to do inside" said Elphaba. The little girl began to cry.

"No Elphie I want to play outside please" said Alice pulling at the door handles again.

Elphaba walked over to the little girl and gently took her hands off the door handles "I said no baby now come on let's get your coat off" she unzipped the coat and took it off the little girl "can you take your shoes off sweetheart".

The little girl sat down on the floor and removed her shoes then threw them down the hall.

"Alice don't throw your shoes please now I want you to pick them up and put them by the door nicely please" said Elphaba.

"No" said Alice scowling at Elphaba she stood up and tried to bolt past her but Elphaba was quicker she put her hands on the little girls shoulders.

"Alice I said pick your shoes up and put them away nicely or you can have another time out" said Elphaba the little girl walked over to where her shoes where laying on the floor and picked them up she then walked over and put them by the back door "Good girl thank you"

Just then the door bell rang the sudden noise made Alice jump and she grabbed onto Elphaba's waist

"it's ok baby it's just the door bell" said Elphaba she was about to walk down the hall and open the door when Fiyero beat her to it as he opened the door to revel his parents.

"Hi Mother, Father come on in" said Fiyero then noticing his brother wasn't with them he turned to his mother "mum where's Ollie and Co"

"The kids all woke up with chicken pox this morning" said his mother "now where's my new granddaughter"

"Amilie we are bearly through the door" said Fiyero's father.

"I know Harold I'm just excited to meet our new family member" said Amilie then she noticed Elphaba standing at the end of the hall with the little girl beside her, getting excited she rushed over to them "Oh Elphaba is this her oh she is just adorabubble" she tried to touch the little girl's cheek but Alice panicked and backed away from her.

"Alice it's ok sweetheart Amilie isn't going to hurt you she's Fiyero's Mummy" said Elphaba.

"Something smells good I'm starving" said Harold walking down the hall towards his wife.

Elphaba laughed "like father like son, it's just about ready to be dished up Harold"

"Great let's eat" said Harold and everyone laughed.

A short while later they where sat around the dining table, Fiyero was carving the beef while everyone was spooning potatoes and other items on to their plates, Elphaba put potatoes and vegetables onto Alice's plate for her but the little girl just stared at it in horror.

"No Elphie not allow this kind of food only cereal" said Alice she pushed her plate away and tried to slip out of her chair.

"Hey baby it's ok to eat your dinner here remember what I told you, you won't be in trouble I promise" said Elphaba she moved the little girls plate in front of her again and adding a couple of slices of beef to it the little girl looked at her plate then at Fiyero keeping her eyes on him she picked up her fork and started to eat "good girl well done"

The little girl quickly gulped her dinner down then her beaker of juice before turning to Elphaba.

"Play now please Elphie" said Alice wriggling out of her chair.

"No sweetie you need to wait until everyone has finished before you can leave the table, can you sit back down please" said Elphaba.

"No I want to play" said Alice and she bolted from the room sighing Elphaba took off after her and caught sight of her half way up the stairs.

"Alice I said you needed to wait until everyone was finished I'd like you to come back to the table please" said Elphaba the little girl turned to face Elphaba and shook her head.

"NO ELPHIE I WANT TO PLAY" shouted Alice and she rushed up the rest of the stairs.

Elphaba followed the little girl upstairs and found her going through the toy box in her room, she walked over to her and took the toys off her.

"Alice you don't shout at me and tell me no, now I want you to go back to the table please or you can have a time out" said Elphaba.

"NO" said Alice turning back to the toy box.

"Ok then you can go into time out" said Elphaba she picked up the little girl getting kicked in the process and carried her down to the spare room and put the little girl inside " Alice you are going into time out because you didn't do as I asked and you shouted at me you are going to stay her for eight minutes" she closed the door and held the handle she sighed she was beginning to feel like a stuck record the amount of times she had said those same words in half a day checking her watch she saw the little girls time was up and opened the door she knelt down in front of the little girl.

"Alice I put you in time out because you didn't do as I asked and you shouted at me now I would like you to say sorry please"

"Sorry Elphie" said Alice.

"Good girl" said Elphaba she stood up and held her hand out to the little girl "let's go back to the table" the little girl took hold of Elphaba's hand and she lead her back down the stairs to the dining room as she sat the little girl back in her chair Elphaba hoped that would be the last time out for the day but she had a feeling it wouldn't be.


	9. Chapter 9

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

A/N

Hello all who are still reading and thank you, anyway I have had a guest review noting that my story is a bit repetitive which I realised myself the thing to remember is Alice is a frightened little girl who has known nothing but abuse her whole life so it's going to take more than once for her to understand she is safe and that she will not be hurt again so please bear with me and enjoy this chapter xx

Chapter Nine

Elphaba kept her eye on the little girl for the rest of the meal but thankfully she just sat shifting about in her chair scowling, once everyone had finished their meal the maids cleared the table and everyone moved to the sitting room except Alice who shot towards the back doors.

"Alice no sweetie you can't go in the garden right now" said Elphaba. The little girl ignored her and carried on towards the back door "Alice I said you can't go out right now, you can either come into the sitting room with us or go and play in your room" The little girl stopped and turned to Elphaba

"I have to go outside Elphie please" said Alice panic in her voice she turned back to the door and pulled at the handles

Noticing the panic in the little girl's voice Elphaba walked down the hall, gently removed Alice's hands off the door handles then knelt down in front of her "Alice I said you can't go out right now how about we show Amilie one of your books"

Alice shook her head then put her arms around Elphaba's neck. "I need to go outside Elphie please please please"

Elphaba lifted the little girl into her arms and stood up "what's the matter Sweetheart come on tell me" Alice stayed quiet her head buried into Elphaba's neck trying to ignore the feeling in her bladder, her hands grabbed Elphaba's top in a vice grip.

At that moment Fiyero pokes his head around the sitting room door "Fae what's taking so long Mother is getting antsy she has something she wants to give to Alice.

"We are coming now Yero" said Elphaba she put Alice back on her feet and the two of them followed Fiyero into the sitting room where his mother was sat on the settee a parcel in her hand she smiled when she saw Elphaba enter the room with the little girl.

"There you are sweetheart I have something for you" said Amilie holding out the parcel to the little girl. Alice looked at Elphaba then at the parcel.

"It's ok baby it's for you go on take it" said Elphaba the little girl smiled and took the parcel and slowly pulled the pink wrapping paper off inside she found a princess colouring book and a set of brightly coloured felt tip pens, the little girl smiled and turned to Elphaba.

"Look Elphie" said Alice holding up the book and pens.

"They're lovely sweetheart can you say thank you to Amilie" said Elphaba.

"Thank you" said Alice before dashing over to the coffee table to start using them.

Elphaba watched the little girl pulling the different coloured pens out of the packet her mind began to drift trying to work out why the little girl was being so naughty all of a sudden she was knocked from her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder.

"Elphaba are you listening" said Amilie

"What.. oh sorry Amilie I was miles away" said Elphaba her eyes not leaving the little girl, noticing her watching Alice, Amilie smiled.

"You can look away you know she will still be then when you look back" said Amilie with a laugh.

"It's not that it's just she has been fine since she got here on Friday afternoon and she was fine yesterday until last night other than her being afraid of things like going to the toilet but last night and today she has been playing up the whole time and I can't work out why" said Elphaba with a sigh "I feel like a stuck record the amount of times I have had to do the time out speech today"

"Oz Elphaba I thought Yero was the brainless one" said Amilie.

"Thanks Mum I heard that" said Fiyero from the other side of the room where he was sat talking to his father.

"What do you mean" said Elphaba confusion on her face.

"Alice has spent her whole life being battered and abused by a person she trusted for the slightest little thing, she ends up here and you start to show her love and tell her you would never hurt her no matter what, so I think she is testing you to see what she has to do before you hurt her" said Amilie.

Elphaba sat in shock for a few minutes before she spoke "you mean she is being naughty because she wants me to hurt her"

"Elphaba the little girl has been hurt all her life so being here with you and Yero who are kind and loving is probably very confusing for the poor girl even if you tell her you are not going to hurt her it's going to take a long time for her to believe it" said Amilie "in her little mind she's thinking you haven't hurt her yet but if she is naughty enough you will, you and Yero have to just keep reassuring her"

"Believe me we are I mean we might only be her foster parents but Oz she feels like my own daughter already and we've only had her three days" said Elphaba.

Over at the coffee table Alice was trying to colour the pictures in her book but the feeling in her bladder was getting stronger and harder to ignore now is was accompanied by pressure in her bottom, putting down her pens she looked over to where the adults sat talking she watched them for a few seconds then slowly stood up and made her way towards the small waste bin in the far corner of the sitting room, she had just got to it when Elphaba spotted her.

"Alice where are you doing sweetheart" asked Elphaba. The little girl froze for a few seconds then slowly turned to face Elphaba.

"I have to go Elphie" said Alice panic in her voice she then turned back to the bin, pulled her tights and knickers down and sat on it.

"Sweetheart no baby you don't have to wee in bins here" said Elphaba dashing over to the little girl but it was too late Alice started to empty her bladder into the small bin, then seeing Elphaba coming towards her she panicked and tried to stand up but Elphaba quickly put her hands onto the little girl's shoulders.

"Baby it's ok you're ok, don't get up until you are finished" said Elphaba she knelt beside the little girl and gently rubbed her back. After a few seconds the little girl sighed then started to make little grunting noises, realising what the little girl was doing Elphaba turned to Fiyero "Yero can you go up to our room and get the packet of baby wipes I keep in my bedside draw please"

"Of course Fae" said Fiyero he stood up and left the room, once Fiyero had left the room Elphaba turned back to the little girl who was now red in the face and grunting hard a second later she heard a splash then Alice turned to her panic in her hazel eyes.

"I'm done Elphie I'm sorry" said Alice she lent forward and buried her head into Elphaba's chest just as Fiyero came back into the room.

"Here you go Fae" said Fiyero handing the packet of wipes to Elphaba.

"Thanks Yero" said Elphaba she then turned back to Alice "come on baby let's get you cleaned up"

The little girl slowly stood up her eyes locked on Fiyero and his father, Elphaba opened the wipes and pulled one out of the packet then handed it to the little girl who took it and wiped her bottom before dropping it into the bin then took another wipe and repeated the process before pulling her knickers and tights back up.

"Good girl well done" said Elphaba "let's go and wash our hands" she stood up picking the waste bin up as she did so then lead Alice into the downstairs bathroom she emptied the bin into the toilet, flushed it then put the bin into one of the double sinks and filled it with water before turning to the other sink and both of them washed their hands, once their hands were washed and dried Alice held her arms up to Elphaba and she scooped the little girl up.

"I'm sorry Elphie but I really had to go and I couldn't get outside to the bucket so I tried to hold it but I couldn't " said Alice burying her head into Elphaba's shoulder.

"Oh baby is that why you wanted to go out after dinner" said Elphaba as she carried the little girl back to the sitting room she felt the little girl nodding into her shoulder "Sweetie why didn't you tell me you needed to go to the toilet remember what Fiyero and I told you it's ok to use the toilet in our home".

Amilie looked at the little girl in Elphaba's arms and her heart broke for her she sat down beside Elphaba and put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Elphaba are you alright dear" asked Amilie.

Elphaba shook her head and sighed still holding the little girl close to her "she's terrified of going to the toilet her father only let her use a bucket and he would hurt her if she went anywhere else, Fiyero and I have both told her it's ok to use the toilet in our home I have managed to catch her trying to go in a bucket a couple of times and got her to the toilet but it was a fight"

"Oh dear poor baby it seems to me you might need to potty train her the way you would with a two year old I know she is eight but she has never had any sort of normal home and teachings she obviously knows when she has to go and where she is just so terrified of being hurt again maybe you should start with a small potty chair rather than the toilet I know she's a bit too old but she is small for her age so it might still work also try a sticker chart it worked wonders with my granddaughter" said Amilie.

"Thanks Amilie, I need to go into town tomorrow and get some books so I can start teaching her I will pick up some stickers and a potty chair and see how it goes" said Elphaba.

"You are most welcome my dear don't hesitate to ask if you need anymore help" said Amilie then noticing the little girl was dropping off on Elphaba's lap she smiled "I think a certain little lady is getting tired"

Elphaba looked at her watch and sighed "no wonder it's past six o clock"

"Right son I guess we should get going so you can get the little one fed and into bed" said Harold "come on Amilie"

"Goodbye gorgeous girl"said Amilie to Alice "goodbye Elphaba and remember what we talked about"

"Goodbye Amilie, Harold and I will" said Elphaba she watched as Fiyero said goodbye to his parents and then turned to the little girl who was virtually asleep on her lap. "Come on baby you need to wake up and have something to eat"

The little girl stirred and looked at Elphaba "Not allowed to eat after breakfast Elphie"

Elphaba shook her head just as Fiyero came back into the room followed by Mary Ellen who was carrying a try with plates of sandwiches and two mugs and a beaker of juice she set it down on the coffee table and left the room again.

Fiyero sat down on the settee opposite Elphaba and grabbed his plate then he smiled when he saw Elphaba watching him "what"

"Nothing I just love you" said Elphaba then she turned to Alice again "come on baby let's eat these sandwiches then it will be bath time" the little girl sighed and slipped off of Elphaba's lap she reached out and picked up a sandwich stuffing it into her mouth in two bites.

Elphaba smiled and grabbed her own plate she made short work of her sandwiches then turned back to Alice who had also finished eating and was gulping her juice down once she had finished the little girl put her beaker down then climbed back on to Elphaba's lap and snuggled into her with a yawn.

"Love my Elphie" said Alice her eyes starting to close.

"I love you too baby let's go and give you a bath" said Elphaba she stood up with the little girl in her arms as she turned to leave the room Alice lifted her head off of Elphaba's shoulder and looked at Fiyero.

"Night Fiyero" said Alice and she put her head back onto Elphaba's shoulder.

A huge smile spread across Fiyero's face "Goodnight baby sleep tight" then he turned to Elphaba "will you be alright Fae or would you like a hand"

"Could you run the bath for me while I get her undressed and find her pyjamas please" said Elphaba.

"Of course Fae" said Fiyero he followed Elphaba up the stairs and headed for the bathroom while Elphaba headed into the the little girls bedroom she sat the little girl down on her bed then opened one of the draws and pulled out a pair of pyjamas and a clean pair of knickers then turned back to the little girl only to find she had fallen asleep still sitting up.

"Come on baby let's get you undressed" said Elphaba. Alice woke with a start and slipped off the bed, Elphaba unbuttoned the little girls dress and took it off her Alice then pulled her tights off before stopping and looking at Elphaba "You can take your knickers off baby" the little girl pulled off her knickers just as Fiyero stuck his head around the door.

"Baths ready Fae" said Fiyero "I'll be in my office if you need me"

"Thanks Yero" said Elphaba she lead Alice down to the bathroom, when she entered the room she saw that Fiyero had added bubbles to the water smiling she lifted the little girl into the bath she quickly washed the little girl's hair and body before lifting her out and wrapping a towel around her then walked her back to her room. Once in the room Elphaba dried the little girl and helped her to get dressed.

"Right let's go and brush your teeth baby" said Elphaba she took the little girl to the bathroom and handed her toothbrush to her, Alice quickly cleaned her teeth then put her her arms up to Elphaba "baby can you try and do a wee for me first"

"No no no toilet Elphie" said Alice. Elphaba sighed and picked the little girl up who immediately buried her head into her neck "it's ok let's just try you don't want to have an accident like last night" she gently pulled the little girls bottoms and knickers down and sat her on to the toilet Alice kept her head in Elphaba's neck as she did so after a few minutes the little girl still hadn't weed.

"Come on sweetheart do a wee wee for me" said Elphaba.

The little girl shook her head "No Elphie don't need to"

After another few minutes had past and the little girl still hadn't weed Elphaba sighed, lifted her off the toilet and pulled her bottoms up "Ok baby good girl for trying let's get you to bed" she carried the little girl down the hall and into her bedroom then tucked her into bed, leaving the bedside lamp on she left the room pulling the door a jar she was about to go and get into her own pyjamas when she heard the little girl start to cry.

"Elphieeeee" sobbed Alice appearing at the door.

"What's the matter Baby" said Elphaba scooping the little girl up and carrying her back to bed she tucked the little girl in and sat on the bed beside her rubbing her back after a few minutes the little girl was fast asleep. Once she was sure the little girl had settled Elphaba left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Ten

Elphaba sighed as she closed the little girl's door it had been along day she headed down the hall to the bathroom and ran herself a nice warm bubble bath she had been soaking for about twenty minutes when Fiyero pokes his head around the door.

"Space for a little one in that bath" said Fiyero with a grin.

"Ok on one condition no funny business I'm not in the mood tonight" said Elphaba. Fiyero nodded, took his clothes off and slipped into the warm water behind Elphaba the two of them remained quite for about five minutes then Elphaba spoke.

"Yero do you think I'm going enough for that little girl" said Elphaba her eyes staring at the water.

"Elphaba Melena Tiggular you are more than good enough for Alice that little girl adores you, stop putting yourself down" said Fiyero rubbing Elphaba's back "would you like me to wash your hair"

Elphaba nodded and sat forward so Fiyero could reach the shower head that was attached to the taps on the side of the bath.

Down the hall Alice jolted awake from her nightmare she slowly sat up in bed blinking she looked around the dark room her heart hammering in her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks she slipped out of bed and scooped up her rag doll which was laying on the floor then left her room in search of Elphaba.

Back in the bathroom Fiyero had finished washing Elphaba's hair and was now rubbing body wash over her green skin while she sighed with contentment he was so busy rinsing the soap off he didn't notice the little girl in the door way until she started screaming.

"NO NO STOP HURTING MY ELPHIE" screamed Alice she dashed over to the bath and tried to pull Fiyero's hands away from Elphaba.

Elphaba quickly got out of the bath and put her bathrobe on then scooped the little girl up.

"Baby it's ok Fiyero wasn't hurting me sweetheart I promise he was helping me wash like I did when you had a bath" said Elphaba rocking the sobbing child in her arms after a few minutes the little girl started to calm down.

While Elphaba was trying to calm the little girl down Fiyero got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his bottom half then turned to Elphaba.

"I'll be in the bedroom Fae" said Fiyero then he left the bathroom. Elphaba nodded then turned back to the little girl in her arms who had gone quiet and had a death grip on the front of her bathrobe.

"Let's get you back to bed baby" said Elphaba she felt the little girl shake her head against her shoulder.

"No Elphie no bed daddy will hurt me again" said Alice

"Baby it was just a dream nobody is going to hurt you again Fiyero and I won't let them" said Elphaba. The little girl pulled away from Elphaba and looked into her eyes after taking a deep breath she spoke.

"Elphie I need a bucket" said Alice her voice shaking "I need a wee wee"

Elphaba sighed and held the little girl close "sweetheart you don't have to wee in buckets here remember it's ok to use the toilet" she put the little girl back on her feet and walked her over to the toilet, pulled her bottoms and knickers down then sat her onto the toilet but the little girl began to panic.

"No Elphie no toilet not allowed only a bucket" sobbed Alice.

"It's ok baby you're ok just let it go" said Elphaba kneeling down and rubbing the little girls back after a few minutes the little girl still hadn't weed "come on baby do your wee wee it's ok"

"No Elphie not allowed to wee in the toilet" said Alice and before Elphaba had time to react she slipped off the toilet yank her bottoms up, shot out of the bathroom and down the dark hall way. Knowing what the little girl was going to try and do Elphaba shot after her and spotted the little girl disappearing down the dark stairs.

"Alice come back baby it's ok" said Elphaba but the little girl didn't stop as she got to the bottom of the stairs she could hear a tinkling sound coming from the dark sitting room, entering the room Elphaba flicked the light switch and spotted the little girl sitting on the waste bin (which the maid had cleaned and put back) a look of relief on her face as she emptied her bladder into it.

Elphaba slowly walked over to the little girl and knelt down in front of her "are you finished sweetheart" the little girl nodded and stood up, Elphaba looked round for the tissue box and her eyes fell on the packet of baby wipes that was still sitting on the table from earlier she grabbed it, opened it up and handed a wipe to the little girl who wiped herself then pulled her bottoms back up.

Elphaba grabbed the bin in one hand the little girl's hand in the other and lead her to the down stairs bathroom she quickly emptied the bin into the toilet and flushed it leaving the bin in one side of the double sink she helped the little girl to wash her hands then washed her own hands then turned to the little girl "let's get you back to bed baby" she scooped the little girl up and Alice buried her head into Elphaba's neck as she carried her up the stairs and into her room. Elphaba tucked the little girl into bed and waited for her to fall asleep, once she was sure the little girl was settled Elphaba left the room and headed down to the master bedroom where she found Fiyero already fast asleep she quickly took her robe off and threw on a pair of pyjamas then got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

The following morning Elphaba woke up early yawning she looked at the clock and saw it was only six thirty she gently got out of bed so she wouldn't disturb Fiyero and padded down the hall to the bathroom to get washed once done she headed back to the bedroom and quickly got dressed then pulled her hair into a pony tail before leaving the bedroom and heading down the hall, she had just got to the top of the stairs when she bumped into Mary Ellen who was coming the other way with a pile of clean towels in her hands.

"Good morning Madam" said Mary Ellen adjusting the pile of towels in her arms.

"Good morning Mary Ellen when you are finished with the washing could you go around every room and collect the waste bins please and put them in the cupboard under the stairs" said Elphaba with a smile "except the ones in my bedroom and Alice's room I'll grab them when Fiyero and Alice are awake"

"Of course Madam" said Mary Ellen and she scuttled off. Elphaba watched the maid disappear down the hall and was about to head down stairs when she heard a small voice behind her.

"Elphie"

Elphaba smiled as she turned around and saw Alice her doll in one hand the other rubbing her eyes. "Good morning baby you're awake early did you sleep well"

The little girl didn't answer just held her arms up to Elphaba who immediately scooped the little girl up and held her close. Alice snuggled into Elphaba's chest and sighed with contentment, Elphaba stroked the little girl's head.

"Let's get you dressed little girl we have a busy day ahead of us you and me are going to go to the shops today" said Elphaba as carried the little girl in to her room she put the little girl down on her feet and smiled as she watched the little girl head over to the toy box and pull out the dolls and tea set.

"Play with me Elphie please" said Alice holding a doll up to the green woman.

"Of course sweetheart but let's get you dressed first" said Elphaba she opened the little girl's wardrobe and pulled out a pair of light pink jeans and a white long sleeved top with pink flowers on the front then turning to the drawers she pulled out a clean pair of knickers and a pair of pale pink socks "come on then sweetie let's get these clothes on you"

A few minutes later the little girl was dressed in her clean clothes and she was sitting on the bed while Elphaba brushed her long blonde hair then pulled it back into a miss mary finishing it with a little butterfly clip on each side of the hair band.

"There you go baby all done" said Elphaba kissing the top of the little girls head. The little girl turned to face Elphaba.

"Play now Elphie please" said Alice.

Elphaba smiled "come on then"

The little girl smiled and slipped off the bed and onto the floor where she had left the dolls and tea set, Elphaba sat beside the little girl and they started to play they had been playing for about three quarters of and hour when Fiyero appeared in the doorway.

"There's my two favourite girls" said Fiyero with a smile. Alice jumped and moved closer to Elphaba at the sound of his voice, noticing the little girl jump he turned to her "Hey it's ok sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you, did you sleep well"

Alice looked at Fiyero for a few seconds then nodded at him then turning back to her dolls she picked one up and held it out to him "play Fiyero"

A huge smile broke across Fiyero's face he slowly crossed the room and sat the other side of Elphaba so he wouldn't crowd the little girl and took the doll from her. The three of them played for another twenty minutes then a loud rumbling noise filled the air and Elphaba laughed.

"I think someone is ready for breakfast" said Elphaba just as her tummy rumbled again even louder this time "come on let's go and eat"

A short while late they were sat around the dining table, Elphaba was half way through her second slice of toast when she noticed Alice hadn't touched the toast in front of her.

"Sweetheart eat your breakfast baby it's ok" said Elphaba she watched the little girl slowly pick up the piece of toast and start to eat it "Good girl well done" she turned back to her own toast and quickly finished eating it, once she was done she turned back to the little girl and saw she had finished both slices of toast and was now gulping her juice down. When she finished she smiled at Elphaba.

"Thank you Elphie can I go and play now" said Alice.

"Of course you can sweetie for a little while then we are going to the shops" said Elphaba. The little girl nodded and dashed out of the room almost crashing into Mary Ellen coming the other way with a pile of waste bins in her hands "careful sweetheart"

Turning back to Fiyero she found him staring at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Fae what is Mary Ellen doing with all those bins" said Fiyero as he cleared the table.

"I asked her to collect them all and put them away so Alice can't pee in them, I'm trying to in courage her to use the toilet I know she's scared but I thought if she has no other option she might relax and use it" said Elphaba "your mother also suggested getting a potty chair she might feel more comfortable using that as it's smaller than the toilet and more like the buckets she has been forced to use"

Fiyero grinned at her "and you were worried you weren't good enough for her, sounds to me like you are going to be the perfect mother"

Elphaba blushed and looked down to the floor "Stop it Yero you and I both know there is nothing about me that's perfect". Fiyero put the plates he was holding back down on the table then walked around to where Elphaba was standing and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey Madam don't start that talk you are perfect in every way and I love you more than life itself" said Fiyero "now go and take that beautiful little girl to the shops and have fun" he kissed the top of Elphaba's head then released his grip on her.

Elphaba headed for the dining room door then stopped as she got to it turning back to Fiyero "I love you too Yero so much" she smiled at him then turned and headed upstairs to find Alice.

When she reached the top of the stairs she could hear the little girl chatting away to her dolls smiling Elphaba slowly walked up to the little girl's door and stood quietly outside of it listening to the little girl talking.

"So dolly I think I like it here nobody shouts at me and I get to have lots of juice and yummy food and I love Elphie and she said she will not hurt me" said Alice. Elphaba watched as the little girl held the doll next to her ear for a few seconds then moved it away looking at it again "what about Fiyero, well I think he's ok he helped me blow the bubbles yesterday he might still hurt me but I think as long as Elphie is here I will be safe"

Elphaba wiped a stray tear from her cheek then smiled as she entered the little girl's room, Alice smiled when she saw Elphaba enter the room.

"Elphieee" said Alice standing up and throwing her arms around Elphaba's waist "play with me please"

Elphaba smiled and knelt down so she could look the little girl in the eyes "not right now baby it's time to go to the shops". The little girl grinned excitedly and dashed out of her room towards the stairs, Elphaba shot after her and caught hold of her at the top of the stairs "hold on sweetie I need you to do a wee for me before we go out we don't want any accidents do we"

The little girls eyes widened with fear and she started to shake "No Elphie no toilet don't need to"

"Sweetheart it's ok to use the toilet will you at least try for me" said Elphaba. The little girl shook her head violently.

"No toilet don't need to" said Alice.

Elphaba sighed "ok sweetheart ok if you say you don't need to I believe you, now let's get to those shops"

A short while later the two of them were in the carriage on the way to town, Alice was looking out of the window and pointing at things as they past before long they reached the busy town centre. As they stepped out of the carriage Elphaba tried to take hold of Alice's hand but the little girl pulled away from her.

"Alice I would like you to hold my hand it's very busy and I don't want to loose you" said Elphaba. The little girl folded her arms

"No Elphie don't want to I want to walk on my own" said Alice.

"Alice I said I want you to hold my hand now do as I have asked please or we go back home" said Elphaba. The little girl sighed and took hold of Elphaba's hand "thank you good girl"

The two made their way through the busy streets towards the large book shop at the other end of the row of shops, as they walked down the street Alice looked at the different shops and stalls as they past just as they got near to the shop the little girl spotted a grassy area with swings set into the grass and a huge slide she tugged on Elphaba's hand.

"Can I play please Elphie" said Alice pointing at the swings

"Not now Sweetheart if you are a good girl while we shop you can play later before we go home ok" said Elphaba.

Entering the book shop Elphaba headed over the the shelves that where stacked with text books and educational supplies grabbing her reading glasses out of her back she started to look through the books in search of the right ones for Alice she was so busy reading she didn't notice the little girl slowly walking away from her and disappearing out of the shop.


	11. Chapter 11

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Eleven

Elphaba looked through the books for about fifteen minutes then once she had chosen the ones she wanted she took off her glasses and put them back in her bag it was then she noticed Alice was gone, panic started to build up inside Elphaba as she looked round the shop hoping she would spot the little girl but she was nowhere to be seen, dropping the books in her hands Elphaba ran out of the shop and scanned the street hoping the little girl hadn't gone too far, as she looked around her eyes fell on the grassy area with the swings and there on top of the slide was Alice.

Relief washed over Elphaba when she spotted the little girl but it was quickly replaced with anger that the little girl had disobeyed her again, she walked over to the small play area just as Alice got to the bottom of the slide, the little girl spotted Elphaba walking towards her and started to panic she turned to run in the opposite direction but Elphaba quickly caught up to her and grabbed hold of her shoulders then knelt down in front of her.

"Alice I told you, you couldn't play until we had finished shopping why did you run off like that anything could have happened to you" said Elphaba.

The little girl looked at Elphaba then sighed "Sorry Elphie, I wanted to play"

"I know you did but I told you, you couldn't at the moment but you didn't listen to me so now you will not play after our shopping trip" said Elphaba. The little girls face crumpled and she started to cry.

"I want to play Elphie please" sobbed Alice.

"No Alice you have to learn to do as you are told so I will not allow you to play on the swings today" said Elphaba "Now let's get this shopping done". Standing up Elphaba held her hand out to Alice but the little girl glared at her and didn't move. Sighing Elphaba took hold of the little girl's hand and lead her back towards the book shop. Alice kept trying to pull her hand out of Elphaba's grip but she held on tight, once they got back to the book shop Elphaba picked up the pile of books which were still laying on the floor and quickly paid for them.

After leaving the bookshop Elphaba walked down the street and around the bend to the huge stationary shop, once inside the shop Elphaba lead Alice over to the tall round spinning racks that were full of different types of stickers she then turned to the little girl.

"Sweetheart would you like to choose three different types of stickers" said Elphaba. The little girl scowled at Elphaba and turned away from her. "Alice are you going to choose some stickers or do you want me to do it".

Alice sighed and turned to face the rack of stickers her eyes widened when she saw all the different packs after a few minutes had past, the little girl had chosen three sets of stickers one with mermaids, one with fairy's and the last had animals, smiling she handed them to Elphaba.

"Well done sweetie" said Elphaba. After grabbing two big bits of coloured card Elphaba paid for everything, then tried to take hold of Alice's hand again but the little girl yanked her hand away from Elphaba's.

"No Elphie I want to walk on my own" said Alice heading off in front of Elphaba towards the doors of the shop. Elphaba quickly followed the little girl and caught hold of her.

"Alice it's very busy in town and I don't want you to get lost or run off again, I would like you to hold my hand please" said Elphaba her voice firm but the little girl wasn't having any of it.

"I SAID NO I WANT TO WALK ON MY OWN ELPHIE" shouted Alice.

"Alice you do not shout at me hold my hand now please" said Elphaba she reached out and took hold of the little girl's hand and tried to lead her out of the shop but Alice stood still and refused to walk "Alice come on please we have other shops to go to still"

The little girl remained standing still after a few minutes Elphaba sighed and picked the little girl up, Alice started kicking out and screaming as Elphaba carried her out of the shop and she had to re adjust her grip on the little girl so she didn't drop her, once outside the shop Elphaba carried the screaming child over to the closest bench, dumping the shopping bags on one end Elphaba sat on the other end with the little girl on her lap facing away from her then wrapped her arms tight around the little girl's arms pining them so she couldn't hit out at her, then Elphaba turned her face to the side and ignored the little girl until she started to calm down.

Alice wriggled and thrashed about trying to get free of Elphaba's grip but Elphaba held her tight after a few minutes the little girl realised that Elphaba's grip was too strong as she wasn't going to get free she stopped struggling and started sobbing instead.

"Elphieeeee let me go" sobbed Alice.

Elphaba loosened her grip and turned the little girl to face her she immediately tried to burry her face into Elphaba's chest but Elphaba pulled her back.

"Alice listen to me please, I am not happy with how you are behaving today you have run off, shouted at me, kicked me and told me no when I asked you to do something it's not acceptable and I will not tolerate it you don't have to be naughty I'm not going to hurt you no matter what you do" said Elphaba.

The little girl looked at Elphaba with wet eyes "Sorry Elphie"

"It's ok baby I forgive you" said Elphaba she wrapped her arms around the little girl and kissed the top of her head then laughed as she heard the little girl's tummy give a loud rumble "Are you hungry sweetie"

"No Elphie not hungry" said Alice just as her tummy rumbled again.

"I think your tummy disagrees with you sweetheart, come on let's go and find some lunch" said Elphaba she put the little girl on her feet then stood up grabbing the bags as she did so then taking hold of Alice's hand she set off towards the little café down the street.

Inside the café Elphaba found an empty table and sat Alice down in one of the chairs then put the two bags under the table out of the way before turning to Alice.

"What would you like to eat sweetheart" said Elphaba showing the little girl the small menu card on the table, Alice looked at her then shook her head.

"Not allowed to eat after breakfast Elphie" said Alice pushing the menu card away from her.

Elphaba sighed and moved the menu back again "sweetie it's ok to eat your lunch I promise you will not get in trouble". Alice looked at the menu for a few seconds then turned to Elphaba.

"Cheese sandwiches please Elphie" said Alice "and juice please"

Elphaba smiled "of course sweetheart, now I'm going to go and order our lunch stay in your chair please". Keeping an eye on the little girl Elphaba walked up to the counter to order the lunch a few minutes later she was back at the table armed with a tray she set it down on the table and smiled at the little girl "Good girl for staying in your chair like I asked" she took the two plates off the tray and set them on the table along with the drinks. Alice immediately grabbed the small carton of juice, put the straw in the little hole on top and started to gulp the juice down. Elphaba watched the little girl gulping the juice after a second or two she put her hand on to the carton.

"Sweetheart can you eat your sandwiches for me please" said Elphaba. The little girl pulled away from Elphaba and carried on drinking, sighing Elphaba took the carton out of the little girl's hand "sweetie eat your sandwiches please then you can finish your drink"

"Elphie I want my juice please" said Alice trying to reach the carton which Elphaba had put the other side of her out of the little girl's reach.

"Alice come on baby eat your sandwiches for me it's ok sweetheart you won't get into trouble" said Elphaba.

The little girl picked up her sandwich and started to gulp it down in big bites and within a few minutes she had finished, once she had swallowed the last mouth full she turned back to Elphaba.

"Juice now please Elphie" said Alice. Elphaba smiled at the little girl and handed the carton of juice back to her, Alice took it and gulped the rest of her juice down.

Elphaba quickly finished her own sandwiches and cup of coffee off then turned to Alice "Sweetheart I'm going to go to the toilet before we leave do you need to go"

Alice shook her head violently "No toilet Elphie no no no don't need to"

"Ok baby ok you wait here and I will be back in a minute don't move" said Elphaba. Alice watched as Elphaba headed towards the back of the café where the toilets were situated she moved her eyes around the small café looking at the posters on the wall ignoring the feeling in her bladder. A few minutes later the little girl spotted Elphaba walking back towards her "well done for staying in your chair baby, let's get back to shopping"

Elphaba grabbed the bags from under the table then held her hand out to Alice, the little girl looked at Elphaba's hand sighed and took hold of it the two of them left the café and headed down the street to the baby and children's shop before they entered the shop Elphaba knelt down in front of Alice.

"Sweetheart when we go into this shop you are going to choose your own little toilet to use" said Elphaba. The little girl looked at her with fear in her hazel eyes and shook her head.

"No Elphie not allowed to use the toilet only a bucket" said Alice. Elphaba sighed and stood up.

"Baby it's ok to use the toilet come on let's go and pick one" said Elphaba she took hold of Alice's hand again and lead her into the shop she found the shelves with the potty seats on and turned to the little girl " ok baby are you going to choose which one you like"

Alice looked at the rows of potty seats and her eyes fell on a bright pink one with princesses on it she pointed it out to Elphaba and she grabbed two off the shelf one for upstairs one for down. Once she had paid for the potties Elphaba lead Alice out of the shop and down the street to where the carriage was waiting for them. Zain the driver opened the back door as they reached it, Elphaba put the bags inside then helped Alice in and made sure her seat belt was on then got in herself, it wasn't a long trip back to the castle Alice looked out of the window trying to take her mind off the growing feeling in her bladder.

Elphaba watched the little girl staring out the window then noticed she was shifting around in her seat at the same time knowing that the little girl probably needed to go to the toilet Elphaba was glad when the carriage pulled up outside the castle doors. Zain opened the door and Elphaba smiled when she spotted Fiyero waiting by the castle doors he walked over to the carriage and lifted the bags out.

"Hello my Fae how was the shopping trip" said Fiyero kissing Elphaba on the cheek.

"Don't ask" said Elphaba as she unstrapped Alice and helped her out of the carriage as soon as she was out of the carriage Alice shot into the castle, Elphaba and Fiyero followed the little girl inside and found her taking her coat off "Are you ok baby"

The little girl nodded and took her shoes off then started to search through the shopping bags which Fiyero had left in the hall a few seconds later she stood up with the mermaid stickers in her hand and then tried to open the cellophane that covered them.

"Sweetheart no you can't have those right now they are for your special chart" said Elphaba taking the stickers out of the little girl's hand "Let's go into the sitting room and I will show you what they are for"

Once in the sitting room Elphaba sat down on the settee with Alice next to her she pulled a piece of the card out of the bag and laid it out on the table grabbing Alice's coloured pens which were still on the table she quickly drew a grid on the card then wrote Alice's toilet chart across the top then turned to the little girl.

"Alice this is your special chart every time you use the toilet or your special little potty you can have a sticker to put on the chart then when you have filled the chart you will get a special present" said Elphaba. The little girl looked at Elphaba like a dear caught in the headlights.

"No Elphie I'm not allowed to use the toilet" said Alice shifting around in the spot she was sat in.

"Yes you are sweetheart your daddy was wrong to make you wee in buckets, now I think you might need to go do you want to use the toilet or your potty chair" said Elphaba.

" no Elphie don't need to go" said Alice getting up from the settee and dashing out of the room.

Elphaba stood up and followed the little girl out of the room she spotted her disappearing up the stairs sighing she turned to the bags and took the two potty chairs out handing one to Fiyero she asked him to put it in the down stairs bathroom while she followed Alice up the stairs she headed down the hall to the bathroom and set the potty chair up next to the toilet then headed back down the hall to Alice's bedroom just in time to see the little girl standing next to her waste bin pulling her jeans and knickers down.

"No baby we don't have to wee in bins here let's go and use the toilet or potty" said Elphaba she scooped the little girl up.

"NO ELPHIE NO TOILET NO NO NO" screamed Alice wriggling about trying to get free of Elphaba's grip.

Elphaba carried the little girl kicking and screaming to the bathroom once in the bathroom she put the little girl on her feet and she immediately tried to bolt out of the door but Elphaba quickly caught hold of her.

"No baby come on which do you want to use the toilet or your potty chair" said Elphaba pulling the little girl's bottoms down.

"NO ELPHIE NO NO NO" said Alice panic in her voice she tried to pull her bottoms back up.

"Calm down baby let's try the potty chair shall we" said Elphaba she she moved the little girl over to the potty and tried to sit her on but Alice kicked out catching Elphaba's shins "Alice come on baby sit down for me good girl".

Elphaba gently sat the little girl onto the potty but she immediately tried to stand up again, Elphaba put her hands on the little girl's sides and sat her down again.

"Come on baby it's ok you're ok relax and let it go" said Elphaba. The little girl kicked and screamed and fought to get up but Elphaba just kept a gentle hold on her "come on sweetheart it's ok I promise relax for me it's ok"

After what felt like hours but was probably only about ten minutes the little girl still hadn't weed and was still fighting to get off the potty.

Down the hall in the master bedroom Fiyero was listening to the fight going on in the bathroom he felt totally useless he wished he could go in there and try to help Elphaba but he knew it would only make matters worse if Alice saw him the poor child was so terrified.

Back in the bathroom Elphaba was still trying to get the little girl to relax but she just seemed to be getting more and more distressed sighing Elphaba lifted the little girl off of the potty and into her arms.

"Come on baby it's ok calm down or you will make yourself sick" said Elphaba she could feel the little girl trembling in her arms she rocked her from side to side and the little girl started to calm down once the little girl had calmed down a bit Elphaba felt her start to relax so she gently sat the little girl back onto the potty "come on baby you must be bursting let it go sweetheart"

Alice looked at Elphaba her eyes wet and glossy "don't want to go Elphie"

"Yes you do baby I know you do come on it's ok let it come" said Elphaba rubbing the little girls back after a few seconds Alice sighed and a loud tinkling noise filled the bathroom "that's a good girl baby well done I'm so proud of you" a few seconds later the tinkling sound stopped and the little girl stood up.

"I'm done Elphie" said Alice her voice still wobbly.

"Well done baby here you go wipe yourself" said Elphaba handing some toilet paper to the little girl, while the little girl wiped herself Elphaba lifted the middle part out of the potty chair and noticed it was filled almost to the top "goodness me sweetheart you need to go didn't you" she emptied the potty into the toilet and flushed it then put it back into the seat.

Alice pulled her bottoms up then walked over to the sink to wash her hands once she had finished she held her arms up to Elphaba, after quickly washing her own hands Elphaba scooped the little girl up and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Love my Elphie" said Alice burying her head into Elphaba's shoulder.

"I love you too baby so much" said Elphaba she held the little girl close to her for a few seconds then set her back on her feet "you go and play sweetie and remember if you need to go for a wee wee again you can use the toilet or the potty and if you do you will get a sticker" the little girl nodded and rushed down the hall to her room, Elphaba sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she watched the little girl go she was worn out she was about to head black down stairs when she felt a pair of arms on her shoulders.

"Are you ok Fae" said Fiyero. Elphaba sighed and turned so she was facing Fiyero then rested her head against his chest and started to cry Fiyero wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head "Oh Fae don't cry baby"

"I love that little girl so much Fiyero it's killing me seeing her so terrified of everything and everyone I just want to make her feel safe" sobbed Elphaba.

"Fae you are making her feel safe who does she look for when she wakes up from a night mare you who is the only one she will kiss and cuddle you she loves you Fae stop beating yourself up, look what you just achieved you spent half an hour in that bathroom trying to get her to relax and you did it all on your own you are pretty amazing Fae" said Fiyero

"Oh Yero I love you so much" said Elphaba she leaned up and kissed him he returned the kiss and slowly started to deepen it after a few seconds Elphaba pulled away " Let's save this for later" Fiyero nodded and the two of them headed down the hall towards the stairs as they past the little girl's room they looked in and smiled when they saw the little girl sitting next to the toy box with toys all around her playing happily they watched her for a few seconds then headed down stairs they had just got to the sitting room door when the front door bell rang.


	12. Chapter 12

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Twelve

Fiyero walked down the hall and opened the front door and was surprised to find Mrs Hunter on the other side of it looking rather excited he stood aside and let the woman walk in to the hall.

"Mrs Hunter we weren't expecting you today it's only been four days surely we aren't due for a progress visit yet" said Fiyero.

"No Mr Tiggular that's not why I'm here let's have a seat shall we" said Mrs Hunter. The three of them walked into the sitting room and sat down Elphaba and Fiyero on one settee Mrs Hunter on the other facing them "I have good news I've found a couple that want to adopt Alice and they are willing to take her straight away so if you could get her things together"

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other then back at Mrs Hunter neither said anything for a minute then Elphaba stood up little green sparks forming in her eyes.

"Excuse me but you can't just come in to our home and tell us you are taking her away from us especially when we have spent the last four days telling her she is safe with us, fighting with her to use the toilet or to eat because she is so terrified that someone will hurt her if she does then you just want to waltz in here and take her away to another home with people she doesn't know" said Elphaba fire in her eyes and green sparks coming off the end of her fingers.

"I'm sorry Mrs Tiggular but you knew that this was only a temporary arrangement, now where is Alice we have a long trip ahead of us" said Mrs Hunter.

"It's doesn't matter because you are not taking her away from me" said Elphaba the room started to shake and objects started to float Fiyero who had be silent since hearing the news stood up and put his hands on Elphaba's shoulders then turned to Mrs Hunter.

"She's upstairs playing and that's where she is going to stay, I think perhaps Mrs Hunter you have forgotten who you are dealing with here and who my father is Alice will not get a better home than the one she has got with Fae and I so I will have the adoption papers drawn up and sent over to you to sign" said Fiyero "Now if you would be so kind as to leave my castle I would appreciate it"

Elphaba turned to Fiyero a smiled spreading across her face "Oh Yero I love you so much" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Ok Mr Tiggular if you are sure" said Mrs Hunter she stood up and Fiyero walked her to the front door, once she was gone Elphaba let out a sigh of relief she was about to head into the kitchen to started cooking dinner when she spotted a small pair of eyes watching her through the stair banisters.

"Hey baby it's ok come down" said Elphaba the little girl stood up and slowly started to make her way down the stairs she stopped when she caught sight of Fiyero coming the other way.

Fiyero spotted the little girl watching him and smiled at her "Hey little one come on down it's ok sweetheart" Alice locked her eyes on him and slowly carried on down the stairs and over to Elphaba then buried her face in to Elphaba's waist.

"Juice please Elphie" said Alice.

"Of course you can have a drink baby" said Elphaba she took the little girl into the kitchen and quickly filled a beaker with juice then handed it to the little girl who took it and gulped it down without stopping then handed the cup back to Elphaba then looked at her "can I have the mermaid stickers Elphie please"

"No baby remember they are for your chart if you use the toilet or your potty then you can have a sticker ok" said Elphaba.

"No Elphie no toilet not allowed" said Alice then she rushed out of the kitchen, sighing Elphaba opened the fridge and started taking out stir fry ingredients she had almost got everything chopped and ready to fry when she heard screaming coming from the other room she put down her knife and rushed out of the kitchen down the hall and into the sitting room.

Entering the room Elphaba saw Alice with the mermaid stickers in her hands and Fiyero trying to get them off of her he looked relived when he saw Elphaba enter the room, Elphaba walked over to Alice and knelt down in front of her she gently removed the stickers from the little girl's hand.

"Sweetheart what did I say you had to do if you want these" said Elphaba. The little girl looked at her but didn't say anything "you only get a sticker if you use the toilet or the potty" she grabbed the rest of the stickers off of the table and put them on a shelf out of the little girl's reach. Alice started to cry.

"No Elphie" said Alice and she tried to climb up towards the shelf, Elphaba quickly grabbed the little girl and put her back on the floor.

"No Alice you don't climb on the furniture, why don't you come and help with the cooking" said Elphaba. The little girl turned her back to Elphaba and folded her arms still crying. "Ok you stay there and cry I'm going back to the kitchen"

As soon as she left the room she heard the little girl behind her.

"Elphieeee " said Alice grabbing on to Elphaba's hand "don't leave me I'm sorry".

Elphaba stopped and turned around she scooped the little girl up and held her close "baby I would never leave you ever I promise I'm just going back to the kitchen"

Alice snuggled into Elphaba's chest with a sigh "My Elphie"

Elphaba smiled and carried the little girl into the kitchen then set her on the floor "Do you want to help me make the stir fry baby". The little girl shook her head then dashed out of the room a few seconds later Elphaba heard her going up the stairs smiling she turned back to the cooker and started to cook.

Upstairs Alice had gone back to her dolls she had been playing for a few minutes when she felt a familiar pressure in her bottom she dropped her doll onto the carpet and stood up her eyes fell on the little pink waste bin she padded over to it, pulled her jeans and knickers down, sat on it and started to grunt once she was done the little girl quickly grabbed a tissue from the box and wiped her bottom dropped it in the bin then pulled her knickers and jeans back up before going back to her dolls.

Down stairs Elphaba was spooning the stir fry into bowls she had just put the frying pan into the sink when Fiyero came into the room his face like thunder.

"Yero what's wrong" said Elphaba rubbing his arms.

"I've been on the phone with my fathers legal team it's seems it's going to take six months for the adoption to go through" said Fiyero.

"Six months can't your father light a fire underneath them" said Elphaba.

"Unfortunately no it's all the legal red tape" said Fiyero "this looks lovely Fae"

Elphaba smiled and handed the bowls to him "could you take these through to the dining room while I go and get Alice please"

"Sure Fae no problem" said Fiyero he grabbed the bowls and left the room. Elphaba smiled at him then headed upstairs as she got to the little girl's door Alice walked out of it smiling when she saw Elphaba.

"Elphie I'm hungry" said Alice wrapping her arms around Elphaba's waist.

"I bet you are sweetheart let's go.." Elphaba started then a smell hit her nose sighing she knelt down in front of the little girl "Sweetheart have you had a poo somewhere in your room"

The little girl started to panic and shook her head "no Elphie"

"I think you have baby I can smell it, it's ok let's go and see" said Elphaba she stood up and walked into the little girl's room and immediately spotted what the little girl had done in the waste bin "Oh sweetie why didn't you use the toilet or your potty baby"

"NO toilet Elphie no no no daddy will hurt me" said Alice. Elphaba walked over to the little girl and picked her up.

"Baby we have talked about this it's ok to use the toilet or your potty in our home no one is going to hurt you for doing so I promise" said Elphaba she rocked the little girl in her arms for a few seconds then spotted Mary Ellen walking past the door and called to her.

"Yes Madam" said Mary Ellen coming into the room.

"Could you empty that waste bin, wash it and put it in the cupboard with the rest oh and could you grab the one out of my room too please" said Elphaba. The maid nodded, grabbed the bin and left the room "come on baby let's go and have some dinner"

"Juice too please Elphie" said Alice as they walked down the stairs.

Elphaba smiled "Of course Baby"

Once dinner had been eaten and the washing up done Elphaba and Fiyero sat in the sitting room talking and drinking hot drinks while Alice sat colouring in her book and drinking her juice. After a while the little girl got bored with colouring she put down her pens and stood up she looked at the high shelf where Elphaba had put the stickers deciding she wanted the mermaid ones she walked over to the small side board that sat below it she had just pulled herself up on to it when Elphaba spotted her and rushed over.

"Alice no baby you don't climb on the furniture I know what you want and you know how to get them" said Elphaba as she lifted the little girl off the side board and put her feet back on the floor. Alice started to cry.

"I want my stickers" sobbed the little girl "please Elphie".

"Don't cry baby all you have to do is use the toilet or your potty and you will get a sticker ok" said Elphaba but the little girl continued to cry, Elphaba looked at her watch and saw it was past seven "I think you are getting tired baby let's go and give you a nice warm bath and get you ready for bed"

A short while later Elphaba sat watching as the little girl splashed around in the bath blowing the bubbles in her hands and giggling happily.

"Watch Elphie" said Alice scooping up some more bubbles and blowing them across the bath.

"I can see baby well done" said Elphaba smiling at the little girl, she heard the phone ring then a few minutes later Fiyero poked his head around the bathroom door.

"Everything ok Fae" said Fiyero. Elphaba nodded "good that was my mother on the phone she wanted to let us know there will be a royal ball at the end of the month to celebrate my parents wedding anniversary oh and she also ask how things are going with Alice"

"I will give her a call once Alice is asleep" said Elphaba then she turned back to the little girl who was still happily playing with the bubbles in the bath "Come on baby it's time to get out now" the little girls face fell.

"No Elphie don't want to get out want to play with the bubbles" said Alice scooping up the bubbles again.

"Sweetheart it's time to get out" said Elphaba she pulled the plug out then tried to lift the little girl out of the tub but she pulled away from her "Alice stop that come here" she grabbed the little girl and lifted her out of the tub then wrapped a towel around her then lead her down the hall to her bedroom after quickly drying the little girl Elphaba found some clean pyjamas and knickers and watched as the little girl put them on, once she was dressed the little girl held her arms up to Elphaba and she scooped the little girl up.

"Come on sweetheart let's go and get your teeth brushed" said Elphaba she carried the little girl down to the bathroom once in the room she set the little girl on her feet and handed her tooth brush too her, Alice quickly brushed her teeth then handed the brush back to Elphaba she put it back in the holder then took a deep breath before turning back to the little girl. "Sweetie do you need to use the toilet or potty before bed"

The little girl shook her head and tried to bolt out of the bathroom but Elphaba put her hand on the little girl's shoulders.

"Sweetheart I would like you to try for me please" said Elphaba "now do you want to use the toilet or the potty chair"

"No Elphie don't need to go no no" said Alice trying to get to the door.

Elphaba sighed and walked the little girl over to the potty chair "let's use the potty then baby" she pulled the little girls bottoms down and sat her on the potty chair but Alice stood up again and tried to pull her bottoms up "No baby come on sit down and try please"

The little girl started to cry "No Elphie don't want to go" she tried to stand up again but Elphaba held on to the little girls waist "Elphie let me go"

"Baby it's ok come on do a wee wee for me then you can go to bed" said Elphaba. After about fifteen minutes the little girl still hadn't weed, Elphaba sighed and let her off the potty and pulled her bottoms up "Ok baby ok good girl for trying let's get you to bed" she scooped the little girl up and felt her burry her head into her neck she carried her down the hall and into the bedroom then tucked her into bed. After reading the little girl a bedtime story Elphaba kissed her good night then made to leave the room.

The little girl started to cry and sat up in bed "No Elphie don't leave me daddy will hurt me"

"It's ok baby lay down your daddy is never going to hurt you again I promise" said Elphaba she sat back beside the little girl and rubbed her back and within a few seconds the little girl was fast asleep. Elphaba left the room closing the door behind her and headed down the hall to the master bedroom where she found Fiyero standing beside the bed in his boxer shorts there was scented candles lit all round the room and Fiyero had a bottle of massage oil in his hands.

"Mrs Tiggular I've been waiting for you" said Fiyero with a smile he put the bottle down on the bedside table and walked over to Elphaba he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss then pulled her top and bra off followed by her jeans and knickers then he walked her over to the bed and laid her on her stomach. He squeezed a little oil on to his hands then went to work on her back Elphaba moaned in satisfaction.

"Oz Yero you have magic hands" said Elphaba as he moved down her back towards her bottom.

A few hours later Alice jolted awake she sat up in bed blinking the after a second she realised it was her bladder that had woken her she slipped out of bed and walked across her room to where the small waste bin had been then panicked when she realised it was gone she stood still for a few seconds then slowly walked out of her room into the dark hall she needed to find a bucket soon or she was going to have an accident she walked down the dark hall and stopped at the bathroom door she was struggling to hold her wee in now she quickly walked into the bathroom which was not quite as dark thanks to the light under the mirror she stood for a second and looked between the toilet and the potty chair quickly deciding to use the potty the little girl pulled her bottoms and knickers down and sat on the potty chair she sighed as she emptied her bladder once she was done she quickly wiped herself pulled her bottoms off and went back to bed.

Back in the master bedroom, Elphaba and Fiyero had fallen asleep wrapped in each others arms Fiyero was woken by his bladder he gently moved Elphaba off of him and slipped out of bed and headed down the hall to the bathroom he yawned as he walked up to the toilet he emptied his bladder and was about to go back to bed when he noticed the little girl's potty was full of urine smiling he raced back to the bedroom and shook Elphaba awake.

"Fae wake up you have to see this" said Fiyero. Elphaba woke up with a start.

"Whatsss up Yero" said Elphaba her voice thick with sleep.

"Fae come to the bathroom with me" said Fiyero his voice full of excitement.

Elphaba got out of bed yawning and followed Fiyero to the bathroom "what is it Yero I'm tired"

"Look Fae" said Fiyero pointing at the little girl's potty. Elphaba looked and a smiled spread across her face.

"Alice must have woken up needing to go and when she couldn't find a bin or bucket she had to use the potty" said Elphaba "Oh Yero I'm so proud of her" she lifted the middle out of the potty and emptied it into the toilet then flushed after putting the middle back into the potty she washed her hands and the two of them went back to bed as Elphaba settled into her pillow she could help but smile to herself it might only be one wee but hopefully it was the start of many more smiling one last time Elphaba closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning Alice woke up early yawning she slipped out of bed and picked her rag doll up off the floor then headed over to her toy box, opening it up she pulled out the animal jigsaws and sat on the floor to play. Finishing the first puzzle which was of an elephant the little girl felt the familiar feeling in her bladder ignoring it she moved on to the next puzzle she had been playing for a while when Elphaba appeared in the door way.

"There's my best girl" said Elphaba. The little girl looked up at the sound of Elphaba's voice and smiled she stood up and rushed over to her.

"Hi Elphieee" said Alice holding her arms up to her, Elphaba scooped the little girl up and held her close.

"Good morning baby I'm so proud of you do you know why" said Elphaba smiling at the little girl in her arms. Alice shook her head "What did you do in the night"

The little girls eyes widened and fear crossed her hazel eyes "I'm sorry I'm sorry but I had to go and I couldn't find a bucket I promise I won't do it again"

"Sweetheart you didn't do anything wrong I'm very proud of you for using your potty that's what it's for baby now what do you get for using your potty" said Elphaba.

The little girl started to smile "mermaids Elphie"

"That's right baby, now let's get you dressed and then we will see about those mermaids" said Elphaba she put the little girl on her feet she had just opened the wardrobe when she heard the little girl's voice.

"Elphie please don't tell Fiyero I weed in the potty" said Alice her voice full of fear.

Elphaba turned to face the little girl "it's ok baby he knows and he's very proud of you too, now what do you want to wear today"

A short while later the little girl was dressed in a pair of yellow leggings and yellow top with white daisies all over it she was sat still on the bed while Elphaba brushed her hair.

"Ok sweetheart how would you like your hair today" said Elphaba.

"Like yours Elphie" said Alice pointing to the bun on top of Elphaba's head, Elphaba smiled and quickly put the little girl's blonde hair into a bun "there you go baby all done, now let's go and see about those mermaids"

The two of them headed down the stairs and into the sitting room, Elphaba grabbed the stickers off the shelf and the toilet chart that was rolled up in the corner she laid it out on the coffee table then opened the stickers.

"Here you go sweetie choose a sticker and put it in that box there" said Elphaba. Alice looked at the stickers for a few seconds then peeled one off and stuck it on the chart "well done baby let's put the rest away now"

Elphaba reached out and tried to take the stickers out of the little girl's hand but Alice held on tight to them.

"No Elphie they are mine" said Alice pulling away from Elphaba.

"Alice give me the stickers please now" said Elphaba. The little girl backed away from her still holding on to the stickers.

"NO THEY ARE MINE ELPHIE" shouted Alice and she bolted out of the room.

"Alice come back here now please" said Elphie following the little girl out of the room she spotted her trying to open the back doors sighing she walked down the hall and knelt down in front of the little girl "Alice you do not shout at me and tell me no, now give me the stickers please and let's have some breakfast"

The little girl glared at Elphaba and shook her head "NO Elphie they are mine not yours you can't have them" she shoved past Elphaba and took off up the stairs crashing into Fiyero coming the other way.

"Where are you going in such a hurry sweetie" said Fiyero. The little girl stared at him frozen for a few seconds then she snapped out of it and tried to continue up the stairs but Elphaba who had come up behind the little girl wrapped her arms around the little girl's middle and lifted her up.

"No you don't young lady" said Elphaba. The little girl kicked and screamed.

"LET ME GO ELPHIE" shouted Alice.

"Alice stop shouting at me now" said Elphaba as she carried the little girl back down the stairs Fiyero following behind she carried the little girl into the sitting room and sat on the settee with the little girl on her lap facing away from her she wrapped her arms around the little girl pinning her arms down then turned her head to the side and ignored the little girl's screaming. It didn't take long for the little girl to start calming down.

"Let me go Elphie please" said Alice tears rolling down her face. Elphaba loosened her grip and turned the little girl to face her.

"Alice I'm not happy with how you have behaved you shouted at me and not done as I have asked this is not acceptable behaviour and I will not have it" said Elphaba "now give me the stickers please"

Alice looked at Elphaba for a few seconds then at the stickers in her hand she shook her head "they're mine Elphie"

"Alice if you don't give me the stickers you will not be allowed to go into the garden today" said Elphaba. The little girl thought for a moment she looked into Elphaba's eyes then spoke.

"They are MINE not yours you can't have them" said Alice she tried to get off of Elphaba's lap but Elphaba kept a tight hold on her.

"Right that's it no garden for you today" said Elphaba she took the stickers out of Alice's hand then put the little girl on floor she stood up to put the stickers away but the little girl was fast she stood up and managed to grab the stickers back out of Elphaba's hand she then bolted out of the room and down the hall to the back doors which had been left open by the gardener she shot through them and across the lawn Elphaba hot on her heels "Alice come here now"

Alice kept running across the gardens she rounded a corner and spotted an open shed door with the key in the lock she ran into the shed, pulled the door shut behind her and turned the key, seeing the little girl disappear into the shed Elphaba sped up she reached the shed just In time to hear the key turn in the lock.

"Alice unlock the door now please" said Elphaba trying to keep her temper, the little girl didn't reply sighing Elphaba looked through the shed window and spotted the little girl sitting on an up turned flower pot peeling the stickers off the sheet and sticking them on her top she tapped lightly on the window making the little girl jump "Alice I said open the door now please". The little girl shook her head.

"Go away Elphie I hate you" said Alice.

Elphaba sighed and rubbed her temples tears stinging the corner of her eyes threatening to fall she slid down the shed wall and sat on the hard path it was then she felt the wetness on her cheek as the tears started to fall. Inside the shed Alice could hear Elphaba crying she slowly stood up and walked over to the door and unlocked it she walked out of the shed and over to where Elphaba sat on the path she reached out her hand and wiped the tears off of Elphaba's green cheek.

"Don't cry Elphie I'm sorry" said Alice "here you go Elphie" she held out the now half empty sheet of stickers to her.

Elphaba wiped the tears off her face and looked at the little girl "I'm sorry too baby, I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you"

At that moment Fiyero who had come looking for Elphaba rounded the corner just in time to hear her words to the little girl he walked over to her and crouched down in front of her, seeing Fiyero approach Alice started to back away panicking.

"Alice it's ok baby stay there" said Fiyero then he turned to Elphaba "Oh Fae come here" he wrapped him arms around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I can't do it any more Yero I love that little girl with all my heart but I can't do it alone anymore" sobbed Elphaba "I'm so dam tired Yero"

"Oh darling I'm sorry I wish I could do more I really do" said Fiyero trying not to cry himself. Alice watched the adults in front of her then started to cry herself, hearing the little girl getting upset Fiyero turned to her and held his arm out "come here baby"

The little girl looked at him for a minute then slowly walked towards him she stopped about an arms length away from him.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you come here sweetie" said Fiyero. Alice slowly walked into his open arm.

"I'm sorry Elphie I love you please don't leave me" said Alice through sobs.

"Never baby never would I leave you I love you so so much" said Elphaba she pulled away from Fiyero and scooped the little girl into her arms. The moment was broken by Fiyero's stomach rumbling. Elphaba laughed "let's go and have some breakfast"

A short while later they where sat at the table eating toast Elphaba crunched the last of her toast then turned to look at the little girl she sighed when she saw the little girl was shifting around in her seat, she really didn't want another fight this morning, Fiyero noticed Elphaba looking at the little girl.

"Everything all right Fae" said Fiyero as he finished his toast, Elphaba sighed.

"I think Alice needs to go and I really don't want another fight this morning" said Elphaba.

Fiyero thought for a moment then turned back to Elphaba "I could try if you like"

"I don't know Yero she is only just starting to trust you she fights me enough in the bathroom" said Elphaba then after a minute she sighed " ok it's worth a try"

Fiyero walked slowly round the table and knelt down in front of Alice "Sweetheart do you need to use the toilet or potty". Alice shook her head violently.

"No toilet no potty no no no" said Alice she slipped off her chair and climbed into Elphaba's lap holding on to her for dear life "no no no"

"Baby it's ok you're ok will you at least try for me you don't want wet knickers do you" said Elphaba she felt the little girl shaking her head.

"No toilet no potty don't need to go Elphie" said Alice.

Elphaba sighed "Ok baby ok but remember if you use the potty or toilet you can have another sticker". The little girl looked at Elphaba for a second or two then took a deep breath.

"Don't need to go Elphie I want to play now" said Alice she slipped off of Elphaba's lap and took off upstairs.

Once the little girl was out of sight Elphaba sighed "I thought I had cracked this when she used the potty in the night but I guess not, why am I so flipping useless"

"Hey that's enough of that you have worked your backside off these last five days with that little girl you are the most amazing person I have ever met so stop beating yourself up you are a fantastic mother and I love you all the more for it" said Fiyero he wrapped his arms around Elphaba and she snuggled into his chest.

"I'm so tired Fiyero, I just wish I could have a break" said Elphaba.

"Why don't you go and have a nap Fae you need it Alice is playing she will be fine for an hour or so without you" said Fiyero.

"Are you sure Fiyero what if she freaks out over something" said Elphaba with a yawn.

"I'm very sure Fae go to bed sweetheart" said Fiyero "or do I have to carry you up myself"

"Ok ok I'm going Yero" said Elphaba and she headed up stairs, as she past the little girl's room she poked her head around the door and saw the little girl was doing her jigsaws and shuffling around on her bottom sighing Elphaba was about to enter the room when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Fae bed now" said Fiyero.

" I can't Yero I've got to get Alice to use the potty before she wets herself" said Elphaba she tried to enter the room again but Fiyero picked her up in a fireman's lift and started to carry her down the hall "Yero put me down now" He ignored her and carried her into the bedroom then put her down on the bed.

"Sleep Fae I don't want to see a single bit of green for at least two hours" said Fiyero he left the room and closed the door behind him. Elphaba sighed and laid down on top of the made bed and within seconds she was fast asleep.

Fiyero sighed and walked down the hall to the little girl's bedroom taking a deep breath he entered the room. Alice looked up when she heard her door open fear filled her eyes when she saw Fiyero. Noticing the fear now in the little girl's eyes Fiyero spoke softly to her.

"Hey baby are you ok" said Fiyero he sat on the end of the little girl's bed.

"Elphie please Fiyero " said Alice.

"Elphie is having a sleep sweetheart it's ok I'm here do you want to play" said Fiyero. The little girl looked at him for a second then walked over to the toy box she looked through it for a second or two then stood up a small box in her hand she then walked over to the bed and climbed up beside Fiyero.

"Snap Fiyero" said Alice holding out the box to him.

Fiyero smiled at the little girl and took the box from her "let's sit on the floor Sweetheart". The two of them sat on the carpet and Fiyero dealt out the cards they had been playing for about ten minutes or so when Fiyero noticed the little girl could hardly keep still "Sweetie do you need to use your potty darling"

"No no no Fiyero don't need to" said Alice.

"I think you do sweetheart it's ok come on let's go and try" said Fiyero he stood up and held his hand out to the little girl but the little girl shook her head.

"No Fiyero don't need to" said Alice "want my Elphie please"

Fiyero knelt down in front of the little girl "Elphie is asleep baby it's ok let's go and use the potty before you wet your knickers".

"No Fiyero don't need to" said Alice she started to walk towards the toy box but stopped suddenly half way to it.

Seeing the little girl suddenly stop Fiyero spoke "sweetie are you ok" a second later he saw the front of the little girl's leggings darken and a puddle formed at her feet "Oh baby it's ok let's get you cleaned up" he took a step towards the little girl but she erupted like a volcano at him.

"NO NO DON'T TOUCH ME ELPHIE I WANT MY ELPHIE" screamed the little girl backing away from him.

Fiyero sighed and looked at his watch it had only been half an hour since he had sent Elphaba to bed he didn't want to wake her but he decided he had no choice "ok baby ok hold on" he dashed down the hall to the master bedroom Elphaba was laying on her side facing away from the door he walked around to her side of the bed and gently shook her "Fae baby wake up" Elphaba groaned and opened one eye.

"What's wrong Yero" said Elphaba with a yawn.

"Alice has wet herself and she won't let me touch her" said Fiyero "I tried to get her to the potty but she refused" Elphaba sat up and sighed.

"Ok I'm coming where is she" said Elphaba.

"In her room" said Fiyero.

Elphaba walked down the hall and into the little girl's room the sight that met her eyes all but destroyed her heart the little girl was sat in the corner curled up in a ball rocking backwards and forwards and calling for her Elphie over and over again, Elphaba walked over to the little girl and picked her up.

"Oh baby look at you it's ok I'm here I've got you, let's get you cleaned up" said Elphaba then she turned to Fiyero fire in her eyes "this is all your fault for making me go to bed I knew I should't have left her"

"Oh Fae you needed a break you are worn out I was trying to help" said Fiyero

"Sure you meant well Fiyero but look at what well meant did she's in a right state, just do me a favour Fiyero and stay away from both of us" said Elphaba as she grabbed some dry clothes for the little girl.

"Alright then fine I'll be in my office sorry for trying to help you I wish I hadn't bothered" said Fiyero storming out of the room. Elphaba turned back to the little girl in her arms.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I shouldn't have left you but I'm here now and I will never leave you again ok I promise" said Elphaba "let's go and give you a wash" she carried the little girl down to the bathroom, once in the bathroom she put the little girl on her feet then pulled her wet bottoms and knickers down and removed them then she grabbed a flannel and ran it under the warms water then washed the little girl's private parts and her legs she quickly dried the little girl then helped her put the dry knickers and leggings on.

"There you go darling all clean and dry again, but next time you need to wee wee can you use the toilet or potty please" said Elphaba. The little girl nodded and held her arms up to Elphaba she picked the little girl up and felt her snuggling into her neck.

"Tired Elphie want to go to sleep" said Alice with a yawn.

"Me too baby let's nap together" said Elphaba she carried the little girl into the master bedroom and laid her on to the bed then laid down beside her the little girl turned and snuggled into Elphaba's chest.

"Love my Elphie" said Alice then she yawned and fell asleep.

"I love you too baby more than you will ever know" said Elphaba she wrapped her arms around the little girl and fell asleep.

Up in his office Fiyero sat staring at the photo of Elphaba he kept on his desk he had taken it on the day they had first got together she was scowling because he had taken her book off her so he could take the photo even so he loved that picture he ran a hand through his shoulder length dark hair and sighed he stood up and left his office in search of Elphaba he had just got to the first floor when he heard snoring poking his head in to the master bedroom he smiled when he saw Elphaba and Alice fast asleep she might be the most infuriating person he had ever met but she was his and he loved her and his little girl with all his heart he pulled his head out of the door and closed it gently sighing to himself Elphaba needed help and if he couldn't help her he was going to find someone who could and fast.


	14. Chapter 14

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Fourteen

Elphaba woke up and yawned taking a quick glance at her watch she saw she had been asleep for a little over and hour and a half she looked down at the little girl in her arms and saw she was awake.

"Hey baby did you have a good sleep" said Elphaba kissing the top of the little girls head, Alice sat up as she did so she felt that feeling in her bladder again taking a deep breath she turned to Elphaba who had also sat up.

"I need to go Elphie" said Alice "I need a bucket please please please"

Elphaba looked at the little girl and stroked the top of her head "baby you don't have to wee in buckets here let's go and use the toilet or potty darling" She stood up and lifted the little girl into her arms then carried her down the hall to the bathroom, once in the bathroom Elphaba put the little girl onto her feet "ok sweetheart which do you want to use the toilet or potty" the little girl shook her head and tried to back out of the door.

"No Elphie not allowed Fiyero will hurt me" said Alice she started to shake and cry.

"Oh baby it's ok you're ok Fiyero will not hurt you for using your potty sweetheart he was so proud of you when you used it in the night" said Elphaba "come on let's sit you on the potty darling it's ok" she gently pulled the little girl's bottoms down and tried to sit her on the potty but the little girl started to fight her.

"No Elphie no no no" sobbed Alice.

"It's ok baby you're ok come on sweetheart sit down for me" said Elphaba. The little girl sighed, sat down and immediately started to pee "That's a good girl I'm so proud of you baby".

After a few seconds had past the little girl sighed again and turned to Elphaba "I'm done Elphie I'm sorry I couldn't hold it please don't let Fiyero hurt me"

"Baby it's ok Fiyero will not hurt you for using the potty he's going to be so proud of you" said Elphaba she grabbed some toilet paper off the roll and handed it to the little girl "here sweetie wipe yourself". Alice slowly stood up and took the paper from Elphaba, once she had wiped herself she dropped the tissue into the potty and pulled her bottoms up then walked over to the sink to wash her hands, Elphaba lifted the middle out of the potty chair and emptied it into the toilet then flushed it before putting the middle back into the potty.

Once they had both washed their hands the two of them headed downstairs to find some lunch as they got to the bottom of the stairs Elphaba could hear voices coming from the sitting room she took hold of Alice's hand and walked into the sitting room and was surprised to find Fiyero's mother and sister in law sitting on the settee drinking coffee.

"Fae you are up did you sleep well" said Fiyero "hey sweetie did you have a good sleep".

The little girl looked at him then taking a deep breath she spoke "I had to go Fiyero I tried to hold it but I couldn't I didn't mean to wee in the potty I'm sorry please don't hurt me"

"Sweetheart I would never hurt you ever not for anything I'm so proud of you for using your potty darling so proud" said Fiyero smiling at the little girl. Alice stared at him confusion all over her face.

"You not hurt me but I'm allowed to use the toilet or potty only a bucket so what I did was naughty" said Alice. Fiyero's heart broke and his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh baby come here darling" said Fiyero holding his arms out to the little girl, she looked at him then turned to Elphaba and grabbed onto her. Elphaba knelt down in front of the little girl.

"Baby it's ok go to Fiyero it's ok he's not going to hurt you I promise" said Elphaba. The little girl thought for a moment then slowly walked over to Fiyero stopping just out of his reach she looked over her shoulder to Elphaba "go on baby it's ok" she turned back to Fiyero and took the last few steps into his open arms and he scooped her up and held her close.

"I love you baby I will never ever hurt you ever and using your potty is not naughty baby it's the right place to go when you need to go" said Fiyero "you can trust me sweetheart"

Elphaba watched Fiyero with the little girl and her eyes filled with tears she was so glad the little girl was starting to accept him she was wiping the tears from her face when the little girl spoke.

"Cuddle Elphie" said Alice holding one of her arms out to her, Elphaba smiled and walked over to where Fiyero stood holding the little girl he held out his arm and she snuggled into his embrace the spell was broken by his mother clearing her throat.

Elphaba pulled away from Fiyero and looked at Amilie "Amilie, Sorelle what brings you here today"

"Yero called and said you where struggling with Alice and needed some help" said Amilie.

"He did what" said Elphaba her eyes narrowing she rounded on Fiyero "how dare you do that behind my back I knew you didn't think I could look after her"

"Fae that's not true at all I think you have done wonderfully with Alice I really do but you were in a right state this morning" said Fiyero "I was worried so I called my mother"

"If I wanted help I would have asked for it she took Alice from him then stormed towards the door stopping before she went through it "I'll be in the kitchen getting MY daughter her lunch" with that she stormed out of the room

Fiyero sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "I don't know what has got into her today she so flipping stubborn"

"She's a new mother Yero and she's got a little girl who is terrified of her own shadow what Elphaba needs is support from all of us even if she can't see it at the moment I mean for goodness sake it took the pair of you the best part of two years to work out how you felt about each other" said Sorelle "Look you two stay here I'll go and talk to her"

Sorelle stood up and headed out of the room as she walked out of the back doors she could see Elphaba sitting on the grass with the little girl eating sandwiches she made her way over to her and sat down beside her.

"Elphaba can I talk to you mother to mother" said Sorelle.

Elphaba sighed "if you must" she turned to Alice "baby you play here I'm going to go over there and talk to Sorelle" the little girl nodded and started pulling toys out of the box. Elphaba stood up and followed Sorelle over to the patio chairs the two of them sat down.

"Elphaba I want to help you if you will let me let's face it Alice is not an easy child you have done a fantastic job since she arrived on Friday but it doesn't mean you don't need help now and then" said Sorelle " Yero tells me the biggest problem at the moment is getting her to use the potty"

Elphaba nodded "she is so terrified of being hurt again I've managed to get her to use the potty and the toilet a couple of times but it was a hell of a fight today she used it once she's wet her knickers once " she looked over to the little girl and smiled she was happily chasing a ball over the grass a second later she spotted Fiyero walking through the back doors, he walked over to Elphaba and sat down on the other side of her.

"Fae please don't be angry with me I was only trying to help" said Fiyero "why don't you go inside and have a chat with mother I'll watch Alice".

Elphaba thought for a moment then turned to him "ok but any problems you come and get me I mean it"

"It's ok Elphaba I'll stay out here with him" said Sorelle. Elphaba nodded and headed into the house.

Once Elphaba had gone into the house Fiyero walked over to the grass and sat down beside the little girl "Hi baby what are you doing playing football"

The little girl jumped at the sound of his voice then slowly picked up the ball and handed it to him "I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't hurt me" Fiyero looked at the fear in the little girl's eyes and spoke softly to her.

"Baby it's ok remember what I told you inside you can't trust me I will never hurt you ok" said Fiyero he handed the ball back to the little girl and she smiled.

"Play with me Fiyero" said Alice kicking the ball towards him.

"Of course I will baby" said Fiyero standing up.

The two of them played with the ball for about twenty minutes until the little girl suddenly stopped and walked over to the toy box and started to look through it Fiyero smiled.

"Do you want a drink baby" said Fiyero. The little girl nodded "ok sweetheart I'll be back in a minute" he walked across the grass back to the patio area where Sorelle was sat.

"You are great with her Yero" said Sorelle "but then I always knew you would make a great father you're great with our kids"

"Thanks I'm going to get some drinks do you want one" said Fiyero.

"No I'd better get back the kids will be home from school soon" said Sorelle "tell your mum I'll see her soon"

"Ok see you soon thanks for coming" said Fiyero and he watched as she left the garden.

A short while later Fiyero came back into the garden carrying a mug and a beaker he set them down on the table and turned to where the little girl was playing on the grass "Alice come and get your drink baby" the little girl didn't move from her spot beside the toy box. Fiyero walked slowly over to the grass as he got closer to the little girl a smell hit his nose "Sweetheart have you had an accident"

The little girl shook her head violently "No Fiyero"

"I think you have baby I can smell you it's ok come on let's get you cleaned up" said Fiyero he took a step towards the little girl but she freaked out at him.

"Don't touch me no no no haven't had an accident" said Alice backing away from him.

"Alice it's ok I promise I'm not going to hurt you come on darling let's get that mess off of you" said Fiyero but the little girl screamed at him.

"No no no don't touch me" said Alice "want my Elphie"

"Ok baby ok I'll get her" said Fiyero he dashed into the castle and down the hall to the sitting room where Elphaba and his mother were in deep conversation " Sorry to Interrupt but Fae I need you"

"Yero what's happened where's Alice" said Elphaba jumping to her feet.

"Don't panic Fae I think she's had a poo accident but she won't let me touch her" said Fiyero with a pant.

"Ok I'm coming Sorry Amilie thanks for the talk" said Elphaba

"No problem dear I'd better be off anyway" said Amilie "goodbye you two and Elphaba remember if you need help don't be afraid to ask"

"I won't and thank you" said Elphaba. Once Amilie had left Elphaba followed Fiyero out to the garden and walked over to the little girl who was crouching behind the toy box as she got close to her a smell hit her nose she knelt down in front of the little girl "baby have you had a poo in your knickers".

The little girl shook her head "No Elphie" she stood up and started to back away from Elphaba.

"I think you have baby it's ok come here please" said Elphaba. The little girl shook her head and tried to run but Elphaba caught hold of her she turned the little girl around and gently pulled the back of her waist band out and sighed "Baby why didn't you use the potty darling"

"I needed to go and you were gone Elphie I was scared" said Alice bursting in to tears she held her arms up to Elphaba and she picked the little girl up.

"Oh darling it's ok there's no need to be scared come on let's get you cleaned up" said Elphaba she carried the little girl into the castle to the downstairs bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Elphaba removed the little girl's shoes and leggings then taking a pair of scissors out of the cabinet she carefully cut the little girl's knickers off "oh dear baby what a mess" she opened another cupboard and pulled out a small purple plastic bag and put the little girl's dirty knickers into it then grabbing some toilet paper she carefully wiped the worst of the poo off the little girl's bottom and back she flushed the toilet paper away then grabbed a flannel run it under the warm water then cleaned the little girl again once the little girl was clean Elphaba turned to put the flannel in the sink to be washed when she turned back she saw the little girl was standing still panic in her eyes.

"Sweetheart what's wrong" said Elphaba taking hold of the little girl's hands. Alice sighed taking a deep breath she looked into Elphaba's eyes.

"Need a wee wee Elphie" said Alice.

"Oh darling it's ok let's sit you on the potty" said Elphaba. The little girl shook her head and started to back away from her "baby it's ok come on before you wee on the floor" the little girl kept backing away from her and backed into Fiyero who had appeared in the door with the little girl's dry clothes.

"Whoops careful baby" said Fiyero then he saw the panic in the little girl's eyes "Sweetheart what's the matter" the little girl didn't answer him she turned and dived into Elphaba's arms. Fiyero looked at Elphaba.

"She needs to do a wee I'm trying to get her on the potty" said Elphaba "she's scared"

Fiyero looked at the little girl in Elphaba's arms he slowly walked over to her and knelt in front of her "Sweetheart it's ok to use your potty baby I won't hurt you I promise you can trust me darling". The little girl looked into Fiyero's eyes then spoke with a shaking voice.

"Promise" said Alice "I do wee in potty and you not hurt me Fiyero"

"I promise you baby I would never ever hurt you" said Fiyero. Alice looked at him for a few seconds then turned to Elphaba "potty Elphie quickly"

Elphaba smiled and sat the little girl onto the potty and she immediately started to pee sighing a little as she did so when she had finished she turned to Fiyero "promise Fiyero" He nodded and the little girl grinned at him showing all her teeth she stood up and wiped herself then walked over to Fiyero and held her arms up to him. Fiyero lifted the little girl into his arms and held her close.

Elphaba watched the two of with a big smile on her face she was so happy she could melt, she was knocked out of her thoughts by Fiyero saying her name.

"Fae are you alright why are you crying" said Fiyero.

"It's ok Yero they're happy tears" said Elphaba then she looked at Alice "Come on baby let's get these clothes on you"

Once they had finished in the bathroom Alice dashed into the sitting room and pulled her toilet chart out of the corner and was about to climb up on to the side board when Elphaba caught hold of her.

"Alice what did I say about climbing on the furniture" said Elphaba. The little girl looked at her.

"You said no climbing" said Alice then she burst into tears "want my mermaids Elphie"

"Baby don't cry I'll get them" said Elphaba she took the sheet of stickers off the shelf and hands them to the little girl. Alice smiled and peeled a sticker off and stuck it on her chart "well done baby we are both so proud of you"

Alice looked at them both and smiled "I go and play now"

"Of course you can baby, not in the garden though it's getting dark now" said Elphaba. The little girl's face fell.

"But I want to play Elphie" said Alice and she took off out of the sitting room and down the hall to the back doors only to find they where closed and locked she pulled on the handles then started to cry in frustration when they wouldn't open. Elphaba walked over to the little girl and knelt down in front of her.

"Sweetheart you can't go out it's dark now and very cold too let's find something to play with indoors" said Elphaba. The little girl wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck she picked the little girl up and held her close she felt the little girl snuggling into her chest then felt her start to get heavier "baby don't go to sleep darling it's too late in the day for a nap it's nearly dinner time" the little girl pulled away from Elphaba and looked at her.

"I'm tired and hungry Elphie" said Alice with a yawn she then snuggled into Elphaba's chest again "I know baby let's go and find some dinner" she carried the little girl into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Fiyero standing at the cooker stirring something in a pan. He turned when he heard Elphaba enter the room.

"There's my favourite girls I hope you're hungry Mac and cheese will be ready in a few minutes" said Fiyero then he noticed Elphaba smiling at him "what"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you" said Elphaba. Fiyero grinned at her.

"How about you show me later just how much you love me" said Fiyero with a wink and Elphaba swotted him.

"Not in front of Alice" said Elphaba then she grinned and whispered in his ear "you can count on it" she ran her hand down his back and felt him shiver.

"Don't Fae" he said and she grinned.

"Getting hot under the collar Yero" said Elphaba she giggled and carried Alice into the dining room and sat her down to eat. Once dinner was eaten Elphaba watched as Alice downed her beaker of juice without stopping then set it on the table then let out a loud burp and Fiyero snorted.

"Sounds like you enjoyed that princess" said Fiyero with a laugh Elphaba glared at him.

"Fiyero don't encourage bad table manners please" said Elphaba then she turned to Alice "Sweetheart when you burp you need to say excuse me afterwards ok" the little girl nodded and then yawned.

"Tired Elphie" said Alice holding her arms out to Elphaba.

Elphaba scooped the little girl up "come on then baby let's give you a bath" she little girl shook her head then turned to Fiyero.

"Fiyero give me a bath please" said Alice. Fiyero face broke into a grin.

"I would love to give you a bath baby" said Fiyero "let's go upstairs"

Elphaba carried the little girl upstairs to her bedroom to find her clean pyjamas while Fiyero headed to the bathroom to run the bath when it was ready he made his way to the little girl's bedroom.

"Bath is all ready for you sweetheart" said Fiyero the little girl smiled and shot out of the room Elphaba and Fiyero followed her down the hall into the bathroom when they got into the room they saw Alice trying to climb into the bath smiling Elphaba lifted her up and put her into the warm water.

"No Elphie want Fiyero to do it" said Alice.

"I'm here baby hey I have a friend for you" said Fiyero he held out a small plastic yellow duck the little girl looked at it confusion on her face.

"What's that Fiyero" said Alice as she sat down in the warm water, Fiyero knelt down by the side of the bath and put the little duck Into the water.

"This is the best bath time friend you could ever get it's a rubber duckie" said Fiyero "hey do you know the rubber duckie song" the little girl shook her head.

Fiyero picked up the little duck and started moving it around the water he then started to sing.

 _Rubber duckie you're the one_

 _You make Bath time lots of fun_

 _Rubber duckie I'm alwfully fond of you_

 _Rubber duckie joy oh joy_

 _When I squeeze you you make noise_

 _Rubber duckie your my very best friend it's true_.

The little girl laughed and splashed about in the water she then reached up and pulled the little hair bands out of her hair.

"Wash my hair Fiyero please" said Alice. Fiyero nodded and quickly washed the little girl's hair he then grabbed a body puff and squeezed some child's body wash onto it he rubbed it on the little girl's tummy make her giggle he was about to wash her legs when the little girl panicked.

"No Fiyero don't touch me" said Alice backing away from him "Elphie do it please". Elphaba who had been sitting on the closed toilet watching stood up and knelt beside Fiyero at the tub.

"Sweetheart it's ok he won't touch you anywhere you don't want him to" said Elphaba she took the body puff from Fiyero and quickly washed the little girl's legs and private parts "there all clean let's get you out" she lifted the little girl out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her then picked her up.

Back in the little girl's bedroom Elphaba quickly got her dried and dressed into her clean knickers and pyjamas then brushed her hair leaving it loose down her back when she was done the little girl turned to her.

"Teeth now Elphie" said Alice taking off out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom Elphaba followed behind her and smiled when she got to the bathroom door and saw the little girl grabbing her tooth brush a few minutes later she put the brush back in the holder then she looked at Elphaba "ok to go wee in potty Elphie please"

"Of course it is sweetheart" said Elphaba she watched as the little girl pulled her bottoms down and sat on the potty within seconds a loud tinkling filled the bathroom once she was done the little girl wiped herself then pulled her bottoms up while she washed her hands Elphaba emptied the potty then washed her own hands.

"Bed now Elphie" said Alice racing back to her bedroom by the time Elphaba got to the room the little girl was in bed and Fiyero was telling her a story about a handsome prince and a green girl it didn't take long for the little girl to fall asleep once she was settled Elphaba and Fiyero left the room closing the door behind them.

"What a day Fae I'm sorry happy it's not real" said Fiyero he pulled Elphaba into his arms "I love you Fae with all my heart"

"Show me Fiyero show me how much you love me" said Elphaba her eyes filled with lust Fiyero lifted her into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist he kissed her hard pulling away for air Elphaba whispered in his ear "bedroom now".

Fiyero carried her down the hall smiling he didn't think anything could ruin the happiness he felt right now but he couldn't have been more wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Fifteen

Down the lane a carriage was headed towards the castle inside sat Mrs Hunter and two gale force officers it had been along stressful day in court but Mrs Hunter finally had what she needed to get Alice away from the Tiggular's and to her new family to be frank she hadn't wanted to give her to the Tiggular's in the first place but she hadn't had a choice when the last couple had called her at their wits end demanding that she come and get the little girl. Looking at her watch she saw it was almost two in the morning.

The carriage pulled up outside the castle, sighing she got out of the carriage the documents in her hand and knocked loudly on the door.

Up in the master bedroom Elphaba and Fiyero were fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms, Elphaba was jolted awake by a banging noise she sat up disturbing Fiyero in the process.

"Fae whatsss up" said Fiyero his voice thick with sleep.

"I think someone is banging on the front door Yero" said Elphaba. Another bang sounded then Elphaba heard a cry from down the hall. "Fantastic now who ever it is has woken Alice up"

"It's ok Fae you go to Alice I'll go and see who's at the door" said Fiyero he got out of bed and pulled on his shorts and dressing gown while Elphaba pulled her knickers and night gown on. The two of them headed out of the bedroom and down the hall. Elphaba stopped at the little girl's door while Fiyero continued down the stairs.

On entering the little girl's room Elphaba found her sitting up in bed tears streaming down her face she walked over to the bed and sat beside her.

"Hey little girl it's ok it's just someone at the door baby" said Elphaba she pulled the little girl into her arms and rocked her from side to side. After a few minutes the little girl started to quieten down a second or two later Elphaba heard her start to softly snore she then gently laid her back into bed and tucked her in then gave her a light kiss before leaving the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Downstairs Fiyero was sat in the sitting room, Mrs Hunter was sat opposite him and inpatient look on her face as she waited for Fiyero to read the documents she had given him he had just finished the last one when Elphaba entered the room and was confused when she saw Mrs Hunter.

"Fiyero what's going on" said Elphaba sitting down beside him. Fiyero looked up at her tears in his eyes.

"She's come for Alice, Fae she's taking her away from us" said Fiyero.

Elphaba started to shake tears filling her own dark eyes she turned to Mrs Hunter with fire burning behind her eyes.

"Why Fiyero told you we are going to adopt her, his fathers legal time are drawing up the papers they will be ready in a day or two" said Elphaba trying to keep the anger that was building up inside her at bay.

"I'm sorry Mrs Tiggular as I have explained to your husband I feel that Alice would be better off with a couple that has more experience dealing with traumatised children, I wouldn't fret there are dozens of children that you and your husband will be able to give a great home too but Alice is a special case that needs special treatment" said Mrs Hunter "Now it's very late and I need to get Alice to her new home which room is she in"

Elphaba rounded on the woman practically shot fire balls at her with her eyes.

"It's doesn't matter because you are not taking her anywhere she's staying here with Fiyero and I and that's final" said Elphaba venom in her voice.

Fiyero turned to Elphaba and took hold of her hands swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat he handed her the documents.

"I'm so sorry Fae but this is a court order signed by one of the highest judges in the Vinkus" said Fiyero "we have to give her up".

Elphaba looked at him her eyes pleading "No Yero Never I'm not giving her up please don't let them take her away from me" tears started to pour down Elphaba's cheeks.

Mrs Hunter looked at her watch sighing it was now nearly three o clock "Mrs Tiggular if you don't hand over the little girl I will be forced to bring in the two gale force officers I have waiting outside and they will remove her by any means necessary"

Elphaba glared at the woman fire in her eyes "YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY CHILD AWAY FROM ME OVER MY DEAD BODY" she stood up and bolted from the room. Fiyero dropped the documents down on to the coffee table and took off after Elphaba he found her in Alice's room she had scooped the sleeping child into her arms and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Fae what are you doing" said Fiyero as he watched Elphaba grab the little girl's rag doll from the bed.

"I have to get her out of here Yero I can not and will not let them take her away from me" said Elphaba tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh Fae I don't want to loose her either but we have to comply with the court order or we will both end up in south stairs" said Fiyero "Come on give her to me"

Elphaba ignored him and tried to push past him to get out of the room but he put his arm across the door blocking her way.

"move Yero please I have to get Alice some where safe" said Elphaba holding the little girl close to her.

Fiyero stayed standing next to the door he gently put his hands on Elphaba's shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Fae please don't make this worse than it has to be we have to give her up by I promise you I will do all I can to get her back" said Fiyero "come on hand her to me"

Elphaba looked at the little girl who was fast asleep in her arms then back to Fiyero she shook her head at him her eyes pleading.

"Please Yero don't let them take her please" said Elphaba.

"I'm sorry Fae but we don't have a choice I'm as heart broken as you are sweetheart" said Fiyero "but we can't go against the judge darling, let me take her Fae"

Elphaba shook her head and tightened her grip on the little girl "I can't Yero".

Just then Mrs Hunter appeared outside the door the two gale force officers behind her she looked at the little girl in Elphaba's arms and sighed she walked into the room and over to where Elphaba was standing.

"Mrs Tiggular I must insist you hand her to me now or these two officers are going to remove her from your arms the choice is yours" said Mrs Hunter.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero silently pleading with him to help her, he slowly stepped in between her and Mrs Hunter.

"Fae come on darling you have to let her go" said Fiyero he gently put his hands on to the little girl and lifted her out of Elphaba's arms as he did so the little girl woke up she looked around blinking spotting Elphaba she held her arms out to her.

"Elphie" said Alice still half asleep. Elphaba tried to take the little girl back off of Fiyero but he put one of his hands out.

"No Fae don't it will only make it harder for you" said Fiyero he then tried to hand little girl to Mrs Hunter as he did so the little girl started to cry and Elphaba snapped she reached out and tried to take the little girl back off of Fiyero but he put one of his hands on her arm "No Fae don't"

Mrs Hunter took the little girl but Alice started screaming.

"Elphieee I want my Elphie" screamed the little girl as Mrs Hunter carried her out of the room and down the hall. Elphaba tried to follow but Fiyero put his arms around her middle and pulled her back.

"Yero let me go please" sobbed Elphaba fighting against his grip but Fiyero held her tight rocking her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Fae I'm so sorry" said Fiyero as she bawled in his arms.

"Fiyero she needs me I'm her mother" howled Elphaba she broke free of his grip and bolted down the hall then down the stairs Fiyero hot on her heels when he caught up to her she was standing in the front door way howling as she watched the carriage disappearing around the corner he reached out his hand and tried to put it on her shoulder but she rounded on him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT HOW COULD YOU LET THEM TAKE HER" shouted Elphaba between sobs then she bolted up the stairs, down the hall and into the master bedroom she waved a hand at the golden cabinet and the doors sprung open she grabbed the raven black dress and quickly put it on followed by the black cape and pointed hat she grabbed her broomstick and put it between her legs she was about to take off out of the open bedroom window when she felt a pair of hands grab her round the waist.

"Fiyero get off of me" said Elphaba fighting against his grip "I have to get my little girl she needs me will you let go of me"

"No Fae you can't do this I promise I will contact my father and his legal team first thing in the morning but I can't let you go after them" said Fiyero.

Elphaba threw her elbow back still fighting to get out of Fiyero's grip and almost smacked him in the face, Fiyero adjusted his arms so he had pinned Elphaba's arms to her sides and she screamed at him, green sparks shot round the room and objects began to float.

"Fae calm down before you hurt yourself come on darling" said Fiyero. He lifted Elphaba into his arms and carried her over to the bed her hat falling off in the process still kicking and screaming at him to let her go he managed to lay them both down on the bed Elphaba still in his arms she had stopped fighting him and started sobbing instead still pleading with him to let her go he rocked her back and forth in his arms and started to sing softly into her ear.

 _Kiss me too fiercely_

 _Hold me too tight_

 _I need help believing_

 _You're with me tonight_

 _My wildest dreamings_

 _Could not foresee_

 _Lying beside you_

 _With you wanting me_

 _Just for this moment_

 _As long as you're mine_

 _I've lost all resistance_

 _And crossed some borderline_

 _And if it turns out_

 _It's over too fast_

 _I'll make every last moment last_

 _As long as you're mine_

 _Maybe I'm brainless_

 _Maybe I'm wise_

 _But you've got me seeing_

 _Through different eyes_

 _Somehow I've fallen_

 _Under your spell_

 _And somehow I'm feeling_

 _It's up that I fell_

 _Every moment_

 _As long as you're mine_

 _I'll wake up my body_

 _And make up for lost time_

 _Say there's no future_

 _For us as pair_

 _And though I may know_

 _I don't care_

 _Just for this moment_

 _As long as you're mine_

 _Come be how you want to_

 _And see how bright we shine_

 _Borrow the moonlight_

 _Until it's through_

 _And I'll know I'll be here holding you_

 _As long as you're mine._

By the time he had finished the song Elphaba had fallen asleep still softly whimpering, Fiyero stroked the top of her head then gently got off the bed he picked up Elphaba's broomstick and hat from the floor and put them back into the gold cabinet, grabbing her night gown he made his way around to her side of the bed thanking Oz she was still facing his side of the bed he gently unzipped her black dress and slipped it off of her then put her night gown back on before tucking the covers over her. He hung the dress and cape back inside the cabinet then flicked the light off before getting back into bed and wrapping his arms around Elphaba he buried his nose into her hair and began to sob he hated seeing Elphaba so heart broken he fell asleep his nose still buried in her hair.

The next morning when he woke the first thing he noticed was the headache that was thumping behind his eyes he sat up looking at the clock the red numbers flashed nine am at him blinking he turned to face Elphaba's side of the bed only to find she wasn't there. Panic started to build up inside him he he flew out of bed almost tripping over the duvet cover in his hurry he opened the gold cabinet and relaxed a little when he saw her broomstick still inside closing the cabinet again he left the bedroom and headed down the hall to Alice's bedroom he quietly opened the door and there on the bed was Elphaba she was facing away from him with one of Alice's teddies clutched to her chest.

"Get out"

Fiyero jumped at the sound of her voice he had assumed she was still asleep he walked around the bed so he could see her face when he did his heart broke even more than it already was dried tears stained her cheeks her brown eyes had a red tinge.

"Oh Fae" said Fiyero he tried to sit down on the bed beside her but she exploded at him.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY LITTLE GIRLS BEDROOM GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT" Elphaba screamed at him.

"Fae please I know you are hurting I'm hurting too I love that little girl just as much as you do" said Fiyero.

Elphaba got up off the bed her eyes full of venom "IF YOU LOVE HER WHY DID YOU GIVE HER UP"

"We didn't have a choice Fae do you want to end up in south stairs" said Fiyero.

There conversation was interrupted by Mary Ellen appearing in the door she had something in her hand.

"Sorry Sir Madame but I found this on the path on my way in and I know how upset the little one gets if she can't find it" said Mary Ellen she held the object out to Elphaba it was the little girl's rag doll the green woman took it and burst into tears again.

"Come here Fae" said Fiyero he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and she sobbed into his chest.

"I want my baby back back Yero" sobbed Elphaba.

"So do I Fae so do I" said Fiyero he held her close until she pulled away from him.

"I'm going to go and have a shower, go and phone your father Yero and get out little girl back" said Elphaba she kissed his cheek and left the room.

By the time Elphaba had finished in the shower and got dressed Fiyero had spoken to his father and he was furious he had promised Fiyero that he would get his legal team on to it and have the little girl back with him and Elphaba by tea time he was so happy he left his office and went off in search of Elphaba he found her in Alice's room packing the little girl's clothes into a bag.

"Fae what are you doing" said Fiyero as she stuffed the rag doll into the bag.

"I'm going to get my baby then we are going far away where they can't find us" said Elphaba packing a few more of the little girl clothes and toys into the bag.

"Fae listen to me you don't have to I've been on the phone with my father he has his legal team on the case and he said he will have Alice back with us by tea time" said Fiyero.

Elphaba froze on the spot and blinked at him then she slowly started to smile "what"

"You heard me Fae we will have our little girl back by tea time" said Fiyero.

Elphaba threw herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck almost squeezing the breath out of him "Oh Yero"

The two of them stood hugging for a few minutes then the phone rang making both of them jump.

"That will be my father with good news hopefully" said Fiyero and he dashed off to answer the phone. He came back a few minutes later a huge smile on his face. "She's ours Fae ours forever fathers legal team got the court order over turned and out adoption paper work has be stamped by the judge all we have to do is go and get her"

"Oh Yero" said Elphaba she threw her arms around his neck and started to sob "Thank you".

Fiyero kissed the top of Elphaba's head "Thank me later but right now we need to go and get our little girl"

A short while later Elphaba and Fiyero were in the carriage on their way to the other side of town to where their little girl was, Elphaba sat holding the little girl's rag doll and tapping her foot nervously. Fiyero reached out and put his hand on her knee stilling her leg.

"Not long now Fae" said Fiyero as the carriage turned a corner and into a narrow lane a few minutes later it pulled up outside a small cottage. The two of them got out and walked up to the front door as they reached it Elphaba could hear a familiar screaming coming from inside the cottage she rang the door bell and after a few seconds it was opened by a short blonde haired man.

"Can I help you" said the man his eyes fixed on Elphaba

"We have come for Alice" said Elphaba

"Oh you had better come in" said the man "I'm Colby Alice is in the sitting room my wife Mary is trying to change her nappy"

Elphaba stopped for a moment and looked at him "did you say nappy why is she in a nappy"

Colby sighed and turned to her "because I got sick of her peeing on my carpets so Mary put her in a nappy but she won't let us change it she's been in it since she got here at stupid o clock this morning"

Elphaba was furious she turned to Colby fire in her eyes "you mean to tell me that my daughter has been in a dirty nappy since about four this morning and it's now past noon"

"Well it's the little brats own fault if she would just lay still and let us change her but no she has spent the whole time screaming and asking for Elphie" said Colby

Elphaba was livid she glared at Colby and was about to yell at him when Alice came running into the hall the little girl was half dressed in her pyjama top and the only thing on her bottom half was the nappy which was so wet it hung limply between her legs she stopped when she saw Elphaba then after a second she ran at her.

"Elphieeeeeeeeeeeeee" said Alice.

"Come here baby" said Elphaba she scooped the little girl up and held her close "it's ok baby I'm here I've got you"

The little girl gripped on to Elphaba's coat with a death hold "want to go home with you Elphie"

"Oh baby you are sweetheart" said Elphaba still holding the little girl close to her after a second Alice pulled away and looked at her.

"Elphie take nappy off please" said Alice tears in her eyes "don't like it"

"Of course I will baby" said Elphaba she carried Alice into the small sitting room where a dark hair woman sat running her fingers through her hair and sighing she jumped up when Elphaba entered the room.

"Oh thank Oz you must be Mrs Tiggular they said you where coming to get her I'm at the end of my rope" said Mary "I've spent three hours trying to change her nappy I can't be doing with all this"

Elphaba laid Alice down on the settee then turned to Mary "it's ok I'm just going to take this nappy off my little girl and then we will be out of your hair where's her pyjama bottoms"

Mary picked the bottoms up from the floor beside her and threw them to Elphaba along with the packet of baby wipes then walked out of the room sighing once the woman had gone Elphaba turned back to Alice who was holding her rag doll and crying.

"It's ok baby you're ok let's get this nasty nappy off and then we can go home" said Elphaba she undone the tapes on the front of the nappy and opened it she was horrified to find the little girl's bottom was all red and sore she took a wipe from the packet and gently wiped the little girl's bottom making her cry out when it stung.

"It's hurts Elphie" sobbed the little girl.

"I know baby I'm sorry Elphie will put some cream on it when we get home" said Elphaba once the little girl was clean she put her pyjama bottoms on then scooped her up "there all clean let's go home baby" she carried the little girl out into the hall where Fiyero stood waiting he smiled when they reached him and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Let's go home" said Fiyero.

A short while later the three of them were in the carriage heading for home Alice was on Elphaba's lap fast asleep she stroked the little girl's head and held her close as she watched her sleep she knew that she was never going to let the little girl out of her sight again.


	16. Chapter 16

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

A/N Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them all.

Faesflower I hope this chapter answers your thoughts in the review you left

Enjoy x

Chapter Sixteen

By the time they arrived back at the castle Alice had woken up, Fiyero got out first then walked around to the other side and opened the door for Elphaba he reached out and tried to lift Alice off her lap but Elphaba stopped him.

"It's ok I've got her" said Elphaba she held the little girl close to her and stepped out of the carriage then followed Fiyero into the castle, once inside she tried to put the little girl on her feet but she Alice held on to her with a death grip and started to cry.

"No Elphie don't leave me" sobbed Alice she buried her face into Elphaba's shoulder.

"It's ok baby I'm not going anywhere I just want to take my shoes and coat off" said Elphaba but the little girl still refused to let go of her "Come on baby it's ok"

Elphaba slowly unhooked the little girl's fingers from her coat and again tried to put her down but Alice started to scream and thrash about, Fiyero watched the Elphaba struggling with the little girl and walked over to her.

"Let me take her Fae" said Fiyero he held his arms out but Elphaba shook her head.

"I can handle it thank you why don't you go and find us something to eat we haven't had anything all day" said Elphaba.

Fiyero sighed and looked at her "let me help you Fae please"

"Fiyero I'm fine I don't need any help from you or anyone else I'm perfectly able to look after my little girl" said Elphaba still fighting with Alice.

"Fae for Oz sake stop being so stubborn and let me help you" said Fiyero.

Elphaba let out and exasperated sigh and looked at Fiyero "I said I'm fine please just go and make some sandwiches or something and let me worry about my daughter"

Fiyero sighed and started to walked down the hall to the kitchen he turned before he walked through the door and caught Elphaba's eyes with his own "our daughter Fae she's my little girl too" he then walked into the kitchen.

Elphaba watched him disappear through the door then turned back to the little girl in her arms "come on sweetheart let go of me darling it's ok I'm not going anywhere I promise"

Alice looked at Elphaba and sighed then slowly loosened her grip on Elphaba's coat the looked at her "why did you leave me Elphie"

Elphaba's heart broke "Oh baby I didn't want to leave you baby I had too but that will never happen again you're my little girl forever and no one is going to take you away from me again"

Alice smiled at her and then Elphaba finally managed to get the little girl onto her own feet she took off her shoes and coat and was just hanging it up when Fiyero came back out of the kitchen carrying a tray with three plates, two mugs and a beaker on it, taking hold of Alice's hand Elphaba walked into the sitting room Fiyero followed behind with the tray he set it down and the coffee table then sat down on the settee, Elphaba sat down on the opposite sofa and pulled the little girl up next to her.

"This looks good Yero" said Elphaba she picked up one of the sandwiches and handed it to Alice the little girl stared at it then shook her head and handed it back to Elphaba. Sighing Elphaba looked at the little girl "Sweetheart it's ok to eat your sandwiches come on you must be starving" she handed the sandwich back to the little girl and she took a big bite out of it Elphaba smiled and started to eat her own sandwiches.

Alice quickly finished her sandwiches once she had swallowed the last bite she reached out for her juice seeing her move Fiyero reached out to pick up the beaker but Elphaba beat him to it.

"I've got it" said Elphaba as she handed the little girl her drink and watched as she gulped it down when she was finished Alice handed her cup to Elphaba then turned to Fiyero.

"Fiyero tell me a story please" said Alice.

Fiyero smiled "of course I will baby, come and sit beside me"

Alice stared at him for a few seconds then stood up but before she could walk over to him Elphaba put her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Stay here baby I'll tell you a story" said Elphaba pulling the little girl on to her lap.

Fiyero sighed and put his mug down on the table with more force than necessary causing it to clang against the plate which sat next to it.

"Oz Dam it Fae she's my child too" said Fiyero then he stood up and walked around the table to where Elphaba was sitting with the little girl on her lap he reached out and tried to pick the little girl up but Elphaba tightened her grip on her.

"No you are not taking her away from me again" said Elphaba she stood up with the little girl in her arms and left the room.

Fiyero watched Elphaba leave them room then groaned in frustration his little girl asked him for a story and he was being denied the chance to spend time with her all because Elphaba was petrified that she would loose the little girl again sighing again he headed up to his office.

Up in the little girl's bedroom Elphaba sat on the bed watching while the little girl played with her toys she looked at her watch and was shocked to discover it was almost four o clock as she moved her eyes back to the little girl she noticed she had stopped playing and was standing still on the spot panic in her eyes then a second later she saw the front of the little girl's pyjama bottoms darken. Elphaba got up off the bed and walked over to the little girl.

"Oh baby why didn't you tell me you needed to go darling I could have taken you to the potty" said Elphaba. The little girl backed away from her.

"no potty Elphie no no no not allowed" said Alice "don't want to get hurt again"

Elphaba took hold of the little girl's hands and looked into her terrified eyes "baby no one here is going to hurt you Fiyero and I love you with all our hearts we would never hurt you for anything I promise".

Alice looked at her then sighed "I'm sorry Elphie clean bottoms please I'm wet"

Elphaba smiled at her "how about we give you a nice warm bubble bath".

A short while later Elphaba looked on as the little girl splashed about in the warm water and moved the little yellow duck around with her hand it made her so happy to watch the little girl happily playing in the bath the thought that she might never have been able to see it again if it hadn't been for Fiyero's father her thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumbling noise she looked at the little girl in the tub and laughed.

"Sounds like you are ready for some dinner baby" said Elphaba "let's get you out of the bath"

Alice shook her head and backed away from Elphaba "No Elphie don't want to get out"

"Alice come on please I said it's time to get out" said Elphaba she scooped the little girl up and lifted her out of the tub. Alice started to cry as Elphaba wrapped a towel around her "baby don't cry let's go and get you dressed"

Elphaba picked the little girl up and carried her down the hall to her bedroom she quickly dried her off and found her some clean knickers and pyjamas once the little girl was dressed the two of them headed down stairs as they reached the bottom Elphaba smelt cooking meat she walked down the hall to the kitchen Alice following behind her as she walked through the kitchen door she smiled when she saw Fiyero lifting a glass dish out of the oven.

"Something smells good Yero" said Elphaba.

Fiyero set the dish on the side and turned to face her "don't thank me thank Mary Ellen she prepared it I just put it in the oven" he grabbed a spoon and dish out three plates of the lasagna, Elphaba grabbed some cutlery out of the draw then lead Alice into the dining room she sat the little girl on a chair then laid out the cutlery. Fiyero carried in two of the plates and put them down on the table in front of Alice and Elphaba then went back for his own. Elphaba had been eating for a minute or two when she noticed Alice hadn't touched her plate.

"Alice come on baby eat your dinner it's ok" said Elphaba. Alice still didn't touch her food, sighing Elphaba put down her cutlery and turned to face the little girl. "Sweetheart eat your dinner it's ok you won't get into trouble"

The little girl stared at Elphaba for a few seconds then slowly reached out and picked up her fork then started to eat, smiling Elphaba turned back to her own plate. It didn't take long for all three of them to finish their meal. Elphaba wiped Alice's hands and face then the little girl shot out of the room and up the stairs to play, once the little girl had gone Fiyero turned to Elphaba.

"Fae I know you are scared you are going to loose Alice again but you can't keep stopping me going near her it took days for her to relax around me now you won't let me near her it's not fair she's my child too I have a right to tell her story" said Fiyero.

"You gave up that right when you handed my child over to that social worker, my one and only chance at being a mother and I nearly lost it because of you" said Elphaba fire in her eyes.

"Fae do you really think I wanted to give her up because it all but killed me seeing you so heart broken but we couldn't go against a court order you know that so please stop blaming me" said Fiyero tears forming in his eyes.

Elphaba looked at him tears in her own eyes then walked over to him and buried her head into his chest, Fiyero wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm sorry Yero my whole life I have wanted to be a mother something I thought I would never have after my father had my ovaries removed when I was eleven years old" sobbed Elphaba. "It's was my own fault if I hadn't been born such a disappointment he wouldn't have done it"

"Fae you are not a disappointment you are the most loving caring beautiful infuriating woman I have ever met and I love you and that little girl loves you and I promise you I won't let anyone hurt either of you ever again" said Fiyero he kissed the top of Elphaba's head, the moment was interrupted when Alice walked into the room.

"Hi sweetheart what's the matter" said Elphaba she walked over to the little girl and knelt down in front of her as she did so a smell hit her nose and she realised what was wrong "baby why didn't you use the potty darling "

Alice started to panic and back away from Elphaba "No go poo in potty Elphie only wee wee"

Elphaba gently put her hand on the little girl's shoulder "Sweetheart it's ok to use the potty no matter what you need to do ok, come on let's get you cleaned up"

A short while later Elphaba had cleaned the little girl up and the two of them where now in the little girl's bedroom sitting on the floor piecing together a puzzle they had almost finished when Fiyero entered the room seeing him enter Alice smiled at him.

"Look Fiyero it's a pussy cat" said Alice pointing at the puzzle.

Fiyero smiled at the little girl and sat down beside Elphaba "I can see baby it's lovely" he watched as the little girl picked up the last couple of pieces of the puzzle then he saw the little girl's face change and panic cross her eyes "baby what's the matter"

The little girl didn't reply she dropped the puzzle pieces and bolted out of the room Elphaba jumped to her feet and followed the little girl out of the room Fiyero behind her she followed the little girl down the hall then smiled when she saw her go into the bathroom by the time Elphaba got to the bathroom door she saw Alice sitting on the potty a look of relief on her face.

"Well done baby I'm so proud of you" said Elphaba.

Alice looked at Elphaba with a smile on her face then seeing Fiyero standing behind her she turned to him.

"Fiyero proud of me too" said Alice.

"I am very proud of you sweetheart" said Fiyero.

The little girl's smile grew bigger she stood up and wiped herself pulled her bottoms up then quickly washed her hands she then walked over to Fiyero and held her arms up to him.

"Cuddle Fiyero" said Alice. Fiyero scooped the little girl up and held her close he felt the little girl snuggle into his chest then heard her give a little sigh of contentment "love you Fiyero"

"I love you too my angel" said Fiyero.

Elphaba smiled at the two loves of her life as they cuddled she then quickly emptied the potty and washed her hands once she was done she looked at her watch and saw it was almost eight o clock.

"Right little lady it's nearly time for bed let's get your teeth brushed" said Elphaba.

Alice looked at her and shook her head "No Elphie no bed not tired"

"Yes you are baby come please" said Elphaba as Fiyero put the little girl back on her feet she held out the the toothbrush to her Alice took it and quickly brushed her teeth then tried to bolt out of the room but Elphaba caught hold of her and scooped her up "come on baby let's get you to bed" .

The little girl started to cry as Elphaba carried her down the hall towards her bedroom.

"Don't want to go to bed Elphie want to play not tired" said Alice yawning half way through her sentence.

Elphaba smiled at her "that sentence would have been more convincing if you hadn't yawned half way through it sweetheart" .

Entering the little girl's room Elphaba walked over to the bed and put her down onto it. As soon as Elphaba let go of her Alice slipped off the bed and made a run for the door but Elphaba was fast she grabbed hold of the little girl and put her back in the bed.

"No baby it's bed time come on please lay down" said Elphaba but the little girl shook her head and tried to get off the bed again but Elphaba put her hands on the little girl's waist and gently laid her down, Alice started to scream at her.

"NO ELPHIE NO BED NO NO NO" shouted Alice fighting against Elphaba's grip.

"Alice stop shouting at me I said it's bedtime come on lay down baby you are worn out" said Elphaba but the little girl continued to fight her she kicked her legs out one of her feet caught Elphaba in the side "Alice stop kicking Please that hurt calm down come on"

Fiyero watched Elphaba struggling with the little girl from the door and decided to try and help her he walked over to her.

"Fae do you want some help" said Fiyero he braced himself for the no he was sure would come from Elphaba and was surprised when she nodded her head and moved so he could sit beside the little girl he gently took hold of the little girl's hands and spoke softly too her. "Come on sweetheart let's lay you down then we can have a story"

Alice looked at Fiyero with wet eyes and held her arms up to him he scooped her into his arms and gently rocked her from side to side the little girl started to quieten down and Fiyero felt her start to grow heavier realising the little girl was beginning to fall asleep he gently tucked her in to bed and rubbed small circles on her back.

"That's it my angel you go to sleep Elphie and I are right here and you are perfectly safe my darling" said Fiyero. The little girl gave a final yawn and her eyes closed Fiyero stayed where he was for a few minutes until he heard the little girl start to softly snore then he clicked off the lamp and followed Elphaba out of the room closing the door behind him.

Once they were in their own room Fiyero wrapped his arms around Elphaba and the two of them just stood there holding one and other for a few minutes then Elphaba spoke.

"Thank you Yero" said Elphaba.

"No thank you Fae for letting me help you" said Fiyero he looked into Elphaba's eyes then leaned in a kissed her gently on the lips "I love you Fae more than you will ever know"

"I love you too Yero, how about we get into our pyjamas and then snuggle up on the sofa with a film" said Elphaba.

"Yes and we can have popcorn and hot chocolate with those little marshmallows in them" said Fiyero. Elphaba rolled her eyes then laughed at him.

A while later the two of them were snuggled up on the sofa watching an old action film it was almost finished when Fiyero spotted a little face peering around the door he nudged Elphaba and pointed at the door.

"Don't look now but we are being watched" said Fiyero with a grin. Elphaba stood up and walked over to the little girl and scooped her up.

"Hey baby what are you doing down here at this late hour" said Elphaba she felt the little girl grip on to her pyjama top and start to shake "baby did you have a bad dream darling"

Alice pulled away from her and looked into her eyes

"daddy hurt Elphie" said Alice starting to sob "then he hurt me too"

Elphaba held the little girl close and walked back over to sit beside Fiyero as so as she sat down Alice held her arms out to him he pulled the little girl onto his lap and held her close while she cried into his chest.

"It's ok darling your daddy will never hurt you or anyone else I won't let him you are perfectly safe here" said Fiyero as he rocked the little girl back and fourth in his arms "I've got you baby you're safe I promise" .

After a few more minutes the little girl fell back to sleep in Fiyero's arms he gently kissed the top of her head then turned to Elphaba.

"I'll take her back to bed" said Fiyero then seeing Elphaba yawn he smiled "I think it's bed time for you too Fae"

The following morning Alice was woken by her bladder she slipped out of bed with a yawn and headed down the hall to the bathroom once in the bathroom she quickly pulled her bottoms down and sat on the potty.

In the master bedroom Fiyero woke up and stretched he looked over to Elphaba and smiled when he found her still fast asleep snoring softly he got out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom to empty his bladder he stopped at the bathroom door when he saw the little girl on the potty.

"Hey baby did you sleep well" said Fiyero. The little girl jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him panic in her eyes. Seeing the fear in the little girl's eyes Fiyero spoke softly to her "it's ok baby good girl don't get up until you are finished darling".

Alice looked at him for a second or two then relaxed again and finished peeing into the potty she stood up wiped herself pulled her bottoms up then washed her hands.

"Play now Fiyero please" said Alice looking up into his blue eyes.

"I have a better idea baby have you ever been swimming" said Fiyero.

Alice looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face "what's swimming Fiyero"

"Swimming is fun you get into a big pool of water and move around" said Fiyero "you go back to your room baby then when I'm finished in the bathroom I'll take you to the swimming pool"

Alice smiled and took off to her bedroom, Fiyero quickly emptied his bladder and then the potty before flushing the toilet and washing his hands. After quickly going back to the bedroom to change into his swim shorts he grabbed a couple of big towels from the airing cupboard then headed down to the little girl's room where he found her reading a book.

"Hey sweetheart let's find your swim suit" said Fiyero he looked through the draws until he found a small pink one piece swim suit with little red hearts all over it the turned back to the little girl "let's get this on you darling"

Once the little girl had changed Fiyero took hold of her hand and lead her out of her room and down the stairs he picked her up before opening the back door and heading across the gardens to the pool area.


	17. Chapter 17

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Seventeen

Fiyero lead the little girl down the path to the pool house, pulling the key from his pocket he unlocked the doors and lead Alice inside closing the door behind them. Alice's eyes widened when she saw the large swimming pool she let go of Fiyero's hand and started to walk towards it but Fiyero quickly put his hand on her arm.

"Hold on sweetheart let me put the towels on the rail first" said Fiyero he took hold of Alice's hand and walked over to the long metal rails that covered the wall he let go of the little girl's hand and hung the towels up he turned back to Alice only to find she was standing at the edge of the pool he quickly rushed over to her, moved her away from the edge and then crouched down in front of her "Alice you mustn't get that close to the water without me or Elphaba it's dangerous you could fall in and drown"

Alice looked at Fiyero for a few seconds then started to panic "I'm sorry I'm sorry don't hurt me"

Fiyero scooped the little girl up "baby it's ok I'm not going to hurt you I promise, now let's get in the water shall we" he put the little girl down on her feet again then sat her on the side of the pool her feet dangling into the water "stay there until I'm in the water ok".

The little girl nodded and watched as Fiyero climbed down the steps into the water then moved to stand in front of her then reached out and tried to lift her into his arms but the little girl panicked and stood up backing away from the pool

"Don't want to swim no no no" said Alice "want my Elphie"

"Sweetheart it's ok I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you" said Fiyero from the water "come on baby you will like this it's fun"

The little girl stood staring between Fiyero and the water after a second she slowly started to walk towards the edge of the pool.

"That's it good girl come to me baby" said Fiyero. Alice stopped just before the edge of the pool and looked at Fiyero.

"Fiyero keep me safe promise" said Alice.

"I promise you darling you will be perfectly safe with me" said Fiyero. Alice smiled and slowly sat down on the edge of the pool and held her arms out to Fiyero he scooped her into his arms she shivered as the cold water hit her skin.

"It's cold Fiyero" said Alice

"I know baby but as soon as we start to move around it won't feel as cold, I'm going to lay you on the water now don't be scared I will hold you the whole time I promise" said Fiyero he laid the little girl onto the water keeping hold of her round the middle "ok sweetheart kick your legs"

Alice slowly started to kick her legs as she did so Fiyero slowly moved her through the water.

Back in the castle Elphaba had woken up she sat up and stretched her eyes fell on the clock the red numbers flashed eight thirty at her she then turned to Fiyero's side of the bed and found it empty she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom once she had emptied her bladder she carried on down the hall to Alice's room she entered the room and saw the little girl's bed was empty, panic filled her body leaving the little girl's room she headed down the stairs after finding the sitting and dining rooms empty she started to panic even more.

Heading down the hall towards the back doors she spotted Mary Ellen coming the other way.

"Good Morning Madam" said Mary Ellen.

"Good morning have you seen Fiyero" said Elphaba.

"Yes Madam he took the little one to the swimming pool about half an hour ago" said Mary Ellen.

Elphaba was livid "he did what, does he want her to get a cold it's not exactly that warm out" she stormed down the hall and out of the back doors and down the path to the pool house as she put her hand on the door handles she took a deep breath and tried to calm her anger, opening the door she walked inside then closed the door behind her.

Alice was laying on her back in the water and Fiyero was holding on to her and moving backwards through the water while the little girl kicked her legs and giggled loudly.

Elphaba walked over to the edge of the pool her face like thunder.

"Fiyero Tiggular what do you think you are playing at" said Elphaba.

Fiyero jumped at the sound of her voice and almost dropped Alice into the water.

"Oz Fae you made me jump what's the matter" said Fiyero.

Elphaba glared at him "I wake up to find my daughter missing and have to find out from the maid that you have taken her swimming when it's still so cold out are you trying to get her ill"

Fiyero sighed and walked over to the edge of the pool he sat the little girl on the side then pulled himself out of the water he then grabbed the towels and handed one to Elphaba for Alice then wrapped the other around himself before turning to Elphaba who now had the towel wrapped child in her arms.

"What are you getting so angry for you were still asleep I woke up and went to the bathroom Alice was using the potty when I went in I felt like a swim so I asked her if she would like to come I mean she's my Oz dam kid too Fae" said Fiyero trying to keep his temper.

Alice looked between Elphaba and Fiyero she then started to wriggle about in Elphaba's arms making Elphaba almost drop her.

"Alice stop wriggling baby I nearly dropped you what's the matter" said Elphaba readjusting her grip on the little girl.

"Want to swim with Fiyero" said Alice.

"No baby no more swimming today it's too cold, let's go and give you a shower" said Elphaba she turned to leave the pool house as she did so the little girl spoke.

"I'm Fiyero's Oz dam kid too Elphie" said Alice glaring at her.

"Excuse me young lady you do not speak to me like that" said Elphaba then she turned to Fiyero "in future can you watch what you say around Alice because as you just heard she will repeat it".

Elphaba walked out of the pool house the door banging closed behind her she carried the little girl up the path towards the castle, once inside she headed straight up to the upstairs bathroom she set the little girl on to her feet and turned to switch the shower on. Once she had it on and at the right temperature she turned back to the little girl only to find the towel on the floor and the little girl gone. Heading out of the bathroom she caught sight of the little girl at the top of the stairs.

"Alice come back here now please" said Elphaba walking towards the little girl.

"No Elphie I want to swim with Fiyero" said Alice and she shot down the stairs.

Elphaba took off after the little girl as she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw the little girl disappearing out of the back doors increasing her speed Elphaba ran out of the back doors and managed to catch up to the little girl on the path she put her hands on the little girl's waist and picked her up, Alice started to kick and scream.

"LET ME GO ELPHIE I WANT TO SWIM" said Alice she swung her elbow backwards and smacked Elphaba in the face.

"Alice stop it I said no more swimming it's too cold you are shivering" said Elphaba "let's get you in the shower before you get a cold".

The little girl started to cry "I want to swim Elphie please"

"I said no Alice it's too cold for swimming" said Elphaba she carried the little girl back up to the bathroom still kicking and screaming, once in the bathroom she set the little girl on her feet and tried to remove her swimming costume but Alice pushed her hands away and wriggled about "Alice stop it stand still".

Once she finally managed to get the little girl's swim suit off of her Elphaba tried to get her into the shower but Alice kicked out at her catching Elphaba in the side and knocking the wind out of her she then bolted from the bathroom as the little girl ran down the hall way she smacked into Fiyero coming the other way.

"Where are you going in such a hurry little lady and with no clothes on" said Fiyero he scooped the little girl up and carried her back to the bathroom where he found Elphaba sitting on top of the closed toilet gasping for breath "Oz Fae are you alright what happened"

"Tried..to..put..Alice..in..shower..she..kicked..my..side..knocked..wind..out..of..me" said Elphaba between gasps.

Fiyero looked at the little girl in his arms he put her on her feet and knelt down in front of her.

"Alice you do not kick people that is unacceptable behaviour and I will not tolerate it, now I would like you to say sorry to Elphaba then get into the shower please" said Fiyero.

Alice looked at Elphaba then back to Fiyero she glared at him and folded her arms "No Fiyero I want to swim no shower no no no"

"Alice look at me please you don't tell me no now do as I have asked or you will have a time out" said Fiyero. The little girl's eyes widened and she walked over to Elphaba and tried to climb on her lap but Elphaba put her hand out to stop her.

"Alice .. do ..as..Fiyero..asked" said Elphaba not panting as much any more.

Alice looked at Elphaba then sighed "Sorry Elphie" she then walked over to the shower and got in.

"Good girl Alice thank you" said Fiyero then her turned to Elphaba "are you ok to sort her out or do you need some help"

"I'm..good now thank you Yero" said Elphaba she stood up and walked over to the little girl "right sweetie let's get your hair washed"

A short while later Elphaba was in Alice's room the little girl was dressed in a denim pinafore dress with a long sleeved rainbow coloured stripy top underneath and a pair of white fluffy tights she was sat still on her bed while Elphaba blow dried her hair once her hair was dry Elphaba tied it into a pony tail.

"There you go baby now you play here while I get dressed then we can have some breakfast" said Elphaba.

A short while later the three of them sat around the dining table eating boiled eggs and toast. Elphaba had just finished the last of her toast when the phone rang she quickly swallowed her last mouthful then went into the sitting room to answer the phone, she came back a few minutes later.

"That's was your mother Yero she's coming over after lunch with the tailer to measure Alice for her dress and tiara for the ball" said Elphaba.

"I know someone else who would look even more beautiful than she already is in a tiara" said Fiyero grinning at Elphaba.

"Oh no no no no you can forget it Fiyero you know I don't do anything fancy I clash with it" said Elphaba.

"Fae don't start that talk" said Fiyero with a sigh.

Alice watched the two adults talking while she drank her juice once she had finished she put the cup back onto the table and slipped out of her chair without being noticed she left the dining room and headed down the hall to the back doors finding them unlocked she slipped out into the garden then headed down the path towards the pool house.

Back in the dining room Elphaba was still trying to convince Fiyero that her in a tiara was a bad idea she was about to list all the reasons why when she noticed Alice had gone.

"Yero did you see Alice leave the room" said Elphaba panic in her voice.

Fiyero shook his head "she's probably gone upstairs to play, you go and look and I'll clear the table" Elphaba nodded and left the room she was about the head upstairs when she noticed the back doors were open a thought crossed her mind she walked back to the dining room door and poked her head around it "Yero did you lock the pool house doors when you left"

"I think so Fae why" said Fiyero starting to panic himself.

"The back doors are open and I have a feeling Alice has gone back to the pool" said Elphaba she then pulled her head out of the door and headed out into the garden she shot down the path towards the pool house as she reached the end of the path she was shocked to see that the doors to the pool house were open panicking she ran into the pool house just in time to see Alice who had taken all her clothes off except her knickers about to climb down the stairs into the pool. Elphaba rushed over to the little girl and grabbed hold of her.

"LET ME GO I WANT TO SWIM" shouted Alice.

Elphaba moved away from the edge of the pool then looked at the little girl.

"Alice I told you no more swimming today what where you thinking you could have drowned" said Elphaba. The little girl thrashed about trying to get free of Elphaba's grip but she held her tight "Alice stop it now let's get your clothes back on"

"NO ELPHIE NO CLOTHES I WANT TO SWIM" shouted Alice kicking her legs out.

"Alice I said stop it now I said no swimming" said Elphaba she picked up the little girl's top and tried to put it on her but Alice fought against her "Alice stop fighting me please and put your tights on"

Alice continued to fight against Elphaba but after about ten minutes she had managed to get all the little girl's clothes back on she then carried her out of the pool house making sure she locked the doors behind her then made her way back to the castle with Alice still fighting against her grip. Once inside the castle Elphaba locked the back doors then put the little girl back on her own feet. As soon as Elphaba let her go Alice shot to the back doors and tried to open them then kicked the bottom of them when she found they wouldn't open.

Elphaba walked over to her and crouched down in front of her "Alice look at me please, you don't kick the doors I have told you it's too cold to swim any more today now I would like you to stop this behaviour or you are going to have a time out"

Alice glared at Elphaba then turned away from her and started to pull on the door handles again, Elphaba reached out and removed the little girl's hands from the door again but Alice pulled one of her hands away from her reached out and hit Elphaba across her face just as Fiyero came out of the kitchen having finished doing the dishes. He walked over and was about to kneel down beside Elphaba when she shook her head.

"It's ok Yero I've got this, she then turned to the little girl, Alice you do not hit me I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour now you are going into time out" said Elphaba she stood up and picked the little girl up making sure she pinned the little girl's arms to her sides so she couldn't lash out again she carried her up to the spare room and put her inside then knelt in front of her again "Alice I'm putting you in time out because you didn't do as I asked and you hit me now you will stay in here for eight minutes" she stood up and closed the door holding the handle.

Inside the room Alice screamed and banged on the door then after a few minutes she went quiet, outside the door Elphaba looked at her watch and saw the eight minutes were up she opened the door and saw the little girl standing next to the wall her face tear stained and a puddle between her feet sighing Elphaba walked over to the little girl and knelt in front of her.

"Alice I put you in this room because you didn't do as you were told and you hit me that is unacceptable behaviour and I will not have it now I would like you to say sorry please" said Elphaba.

"I'm sorry Elphie" said Alice "clean knickers please I'm wet"

"Ok baby come on then let's clean you up" said Elphaba "you go to the bathroom and I'll find you some clean knickers and tights ok"

Alice nodded and headed off to the bathroom, Elphaba quickly made her way into the little girl's room and found some clean clothes then headed to the bathroom when she got there she saw the little girl had taken off her wet tights and knickers and was trying to wipe herself with a dry flannel.

"Hold on baby let me wet that flannel first" said Elphaba.

A short time later the little girl was clean dry and playing happily in her room. Elphaba watched her from the door with a smile she was about to head back downstairs when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright my Fae" said Fiyero. Elphaba turned around and rested her head on his chest breathing in his scent, Fiyero wrapped his arms around her and rub his hand up and down her back. "I'm sorry Fae its my fault she had that massive tantrum"

"No Yero it wasn't your fault it was mine for stopping her swimming this morning" said Elphaba "I went over the top"

"No Fae you were right it was too cold to be swimming I guess I just wanted to share something with Alice" said Fiyero he looked into the little girl's room and noticed she was no longer playing she was now standing still next to her bed and was starting to go red in the face "erm Fae is she doing what I think she's doing"

Elphaba looked at the little girl and groaned.

"I think so yes" said Elphaba she walked over to the little girl and sat on the bed beside her "Baby are you doing poo let's go to the potty darling".

The little girl didn't reply she was now bright red in the face and making little grunting nosies a second later she turned to Elphaba.

"I'm finished Elphie clean knickers please" said Alice.

"Sweetheart why didn't you use your potty or the toilet baby" said Elphaba as she again found some clean knickers and tights for the little girl.

Alice shook her head "No Elphie don't want to poo in potty or toilet no no no only wee wee"

Elphaba scooped the little girl up "Alice it's ok to use your potty no matter what you need to do next time you need to poo I'd like you to try and use the potty please"

"NO Elphie no go in potty" said Alice.

Elphaba sighed and carried the little girl to the bathroom. Once she had cleaned the little girl up Elphaba lead her down stairs for lunch they had just sat down to eat when the door bell rung.

"Your mothers early" said Elphaba looking at Fiyero he got up and went to open the door when he did the person on the other side of it wasn't his mother.


	18. Chapter 18

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

A/N

In case any wants to know what I'm picturing when writing these characters my cast is as follows

Elphaba Rachel Tucker/ Alice Fearn

Fiyero. Bradley Jaden

Glinda Dianne Pilkington

Nessarose Rosa O Reilly

Boq Jack Lansbury

Chapter Eighteen

Fiyero felt the anger rise up inside him as he saw who was on his doorstep he took a breath and tried to control his anger before he spoke.

"Mrs Hunter What are you doing on my doorstep" said Fiyero.

"Believe me Mr Tiggular I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here but I have been instructed to deliver this bundle of paperwork to you" said Mrs Hunter she held out a thick envelope full of papers.

Fiyero took the envelope from her then tried to close the door but Mrs Hunter put her foot in it.

"Mr Tiggular I'm sorry for the distress I caused you and your wife but I only did what I thought was best for Alice" said Mrs Hunter she then moved her foot away from the door and turned to walk down the path.

"Thank you for the paper work goodbye now" said Fiyero and he closed the door, releasing a breath he hadn't realised he was holding he walked back into the dining room where Elphaba was wiping Alice's hands and face. Seeing him enter the room Elphaba stopped wiping Alice and looked at him.

"I take it you showed your mother into the sitting room, we will be right there" said Elphaba.

"It wasn't my mother Fae" said Fiyero "it was Mrs Hunter". At his words Fiyero saw the fear rising in Elphaba's eyes .

"What did she want" said Elphaba her hands pulling Alice close to her.

"It's ok she just wanted to drop this paperwork off to us she's gone" said Fiyero and he saw Elphaba relax and release her grip on the little girl and watched as she dashed off to play.

As soon as the little girl was out of sight Elphaba burst into tears, Fiyero put the envelope down on the table and pulled the green woman into his arms.

"Oh Yero I thought for a moment then you where going to say they where taking my baby away again" sobbed Elphaba.

"Never Fae no one is ever going to take our little girl away again" said Fiyero just as the door bell rang again "that will be mother" he kissed the top of Elphaba's head and went to open the door.

Elphaba followed him out to the hall and smiled when she saw Amilie in the doorway behind her stood a tall thin man with greying hair and a small moustache.

"Elphaba darling how are you today" said Amilie brushing past Fiyero and pulling the green woman into her arms.

"I'm fine thank you Amilie a bit tired but I'm ok" said Elphaba.

Amilie smiled as she let go of Elphaba she then turned to the man behind her "come along George we have work to do"

George followed Amilie into the sitting room, after closing the door Fiyero followed them into the sitting room while Elphaba went upstairs to get Alice, when she got to the little girl's door she was surprised to find the little girl's room empty puzzled she carried on down the hallway as she got to the bathroom door she looked in to see if the little girl was using the potty but found the room empty. Trying not to panic Elphaba looked in the rest of the rooms as she walked down towards the master bedroom but there was no sign of the little girl after checking the master bedroom and finding that to be empty as well she was about to go up the library stairs when she heard her name.

"Fae what's taking so long George has another appointment in half an hour" said Fiyero then he saw Elphaba's face "Fae what's wrong"

"I can't find Alice Yero she's not in her room or the bathroom or any of the rooms" said Elphaba "I'm about to go and check the library"

"Ok let's both look for her two sets of eyes and ears are better than one" said Fiyero.

The pair of them headed up the stairs to the library as they reached the swing doors at the top Elphaba heard a ripping sound pushing open the doors they where shocked to see Alice standing with a book in her hand ripping the pages out on the floor around her laid a dozen or so more books all with the pages ripped out. Elphaba rushed over to the little girl and took the book out of her hands trying to keep her anger at bay she knelt down in front of the little girl.

"Alice what do you think you are doing why are you tearing up the books that is very naughty" said Elphaba her voice firm.

The little girl glared at the green woman in front of her then turned her back to her, picked up another book and before Elphaba could stop her she tore the pages out and dropped them on the floor. Elphaba took hold of the little girl's shoulders and turned her back round to face her.

"Alice no stop that now you do not rip my books up" said Elphaba her voice even firmer than before

Alice yanked her shoulders out of Elphaba's grip and was about to pick up another book when Fiyero grabbed hold of her.

"Alice Elphaba has told you now I'm telling you, you do not rip up the books that's very naughty" said Fiyero. Alice looked at Fiyero and tried to pull away from him but he held her firmly "No Alice I would like you to tell me why you did what you did"

The little girl stared at Fiyero for a few seconds then sighed "Let me go Fiyero I hate you"

"Alice don't say things like that it's not nice and it can hurt peoples feelings" said Fiyero. The little girl started to fight against his grip "No Alice I'm not going to let you go until you tell why you did what you did"

Alice began to scream and kick out at him but Fiyero kept his gentle but firm grip on her after what seemed like hours but was only about five minutes or so the little girl stopped fighting and began to sob instead.

"Let me go Fiyero please" sobbed Alice.

"I will let you go as soon as you tell me why you tore up the books" said Fiyero.

Alice sighed then looked at Fiyero "Elphie stopped me swimming I hate her"

"Alice don't say that you don't hate Elphie you love her and you won't always be able to do what you want to do that's life I'm afraid but that's no reason to destroy someone else's property now I would like you to say sorry to Elphaba please" said Fiyero loosening his grip on the little girl.

Alice looked at him her eyes wide "NO I WONT" she yanked herself free of his grip, ran between the rows of book shelves and started to pull the books off the shelf throwing them across the room her eyes fixed on Fiyero.

Fiyero watched the little girl for a few seconds and realised that every time she took a book off the shelf she would watch him before throwing it across the room, just then Amilie appeared at the swing doors.

"What is going on George has to leave in five minutes" said Amilie she stopped when she saw the torn up books on the floor and the little girl throwing more books across the room.

"I'm sorry mother but Alice is in the middle of a tantrum here" said Fiyero his eyes never leaving the little girl he was about to try and get hold of the little girl when his mother put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yero have you noticed what she is doing before she throws the books" said Amilie.

Fiyero nodded and looked at his mother "she's watching me although I can't work out why"

"Oz Yero she's watching you to see your reaction it's like I told Elphaba the other day she's had nothing but abuse her whole life then she arrived here with you two who are kind and loving and you tell her you wouldn't hurt her but her in her little mind she still thinks you will so she it testing you both to see what it's going to take for her to do before you hurt her" said Amilie.

"But Fae and I have both told her we would never hurt her" said Fiyero.

"I know that Yero but she still thinks you might you two just have to keep doing what you are doing until she settles and believes you are not going to hurt her no matter what she does" said Amilie.

Over at the book shelves Alice had stopped throwing the books and now had her eyes fixed on the adults talking, Elphaba noticed the little girl staring and made her way over to her, seeing Elphaba move Alice grabbed another book from the shelf and threw it at her it missed her and landed on the floor with a thud Elphaba carried on walking over to the little girl when she got to her she knelt down in front of her she took the book out of her hands then looked at her.

"Alice stop throwing the books please it's naughty no one here is going to hurt you no matter what you do" said Elphaba.

The little girl looked at Elphaba for a few seconds then started to cry she held her arms out to Elphaba "Sorry Elphie".

Elphaba scooped the little girl up and held her close "it's ok baby I forgive you, but now I would like you to pick up all the books and put them back on the shelves and all the ones you tore can be put into the recycle bin" she put the little girl on her feet and watched as she started to pick the books up.

Fiyero walked over to Elphaba and put his hand on her shoulder "well done Fae"

"You helped too Yero its was a team effort" said Elphaba kissing his cheek.

"Well I'm proud of both of you" said Amilie then she looked at the little girl who had stopped putting the books on the shelf and was quickly walking towards the far end of the library where the small recycling bins sat when she reached them she lifted her dress and started to pull her tights down. "Elphaba quick I think she's going to pee in the recycling bin"

The green woman turned around just in time to see the little girl start to pull her knickers down she shot across to her, pulled her knickers and tights back up and scooped her up.

"No baby we don't wee in bins here let's get you to the potty" said Elphaba.

"No Elphie no no no" said Alice wriggling around trying to get free of Elphaba's grip.

"Would you like some help Fae" said Fiyero.

"No it's ok I can manage you go downstairs with your mother and make our apologies to George please" said Elphaba

Elphaba carried the little girl downstairs and down the hall to the bathroom room, once in the room she set the little girl onto her feet pulled her tights and knickers down then tried to sit her on the potty but once again the little girl started to fight her.

"Alice stop it it's ok sit down please and do your wee" said Elphaba.

"No Elphie don't need to wee no potty no no no" said Alice her eyes wide with panic.

Elphaba sighed and managed to get the little girl to sit down but she continued to scream and fight to get up.

"Darling come on stop fighting me it's ok what's the matter you have been doing so well with using the potty" said Elphaba "come on do your wee sweetheart"

"No Elphie don't need to let me go please" sobbed Alice.

"Baby I know you do need to it's ok let it come darling" said Elphaba stroking the little girl's hair as she did so she started to hum a soft tune. Alice stopped thrashing about and she lent forward resting her head on Elphaba's chest.

Downstairs in the sitting room Fiyero had apologised to George and shown him out of the castle before going back into the sitting room. He sat down with a sigh and turned to his mother.

"I'm so sorry about all this mother" said Fiyero "I love that little girl so much but Oz she's hard work"

"Yero it's going to take a lot longer than a week for her to settle completely, but she has made a lot of progress already when she first arrived she wouldn't let you near her" said Amilie.

"I know that I just wish I could do more to help Fae but she is just so stubborn and won't admit when she's struggling" said Fiyero.

"Elphaba has had to do things alone for her whole life Fiyero she also needs time to adjust" said Amilie.

"Mother we have been together for three years married for almost two" said Fiyero "I thought she would trust me enough by now"

"She does trust you Yero you know that but sometimes she is still insecure" said Amilie then she looked at her watch "Yero maybe you should go and see if Elphaba is ok she's been in the bathroom with Alice for almost half an hour, I'll leave you to it for today"

"Ok see you soon I love you mum" said Fiyero as he showed his mum out he then headed up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom where he found Elphaba kneeling in front of Alice on the potty the little girl was bent forwards with her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Fae are you alright" said Fiyero he walked over to her and knelt beside her "would you like me to try"

Elphaba looked at him her eyes shining with unshed tears "it's fine Yero I think she's dropped off to sleep anyway, I don't want to move her for a minute"

Fiyero looked over Elphaba's shoulder and saw that the little girl was in deed fast asleep he then looked back at Elphaba.

"You're right Fae she's asleep so I don't think there's much point leaving her sat on the potty" said Fiyero "give her to me I'll take her to bed"

Elphaba sighed "I can manage thank you" she gently lifted Alice off the potty and pulled her knickers and tights up as she stood up the little girl stirred and lifted her head off of Elphaba's shoulder blinking.

"Mummy" said Alice still half asleep.

Elphaba froze and her heart began to pound in her chest she looked at Fiyero then back to Alice.

"I've got you baby" said Elphaba she heard the little girl sigh and felt her lay her head back onto her shoulder.

"Love you Mummy" said Alice.

Elphaba didn't reply she just smiled as she carried the little girl down the hall to her bedroom she tucked the little girl into bed and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Mummy loves you too baby so so much" said Elphaba "Mummy will be here for you and keep you safe no matter what I'm yours and your mine forever and no one is ever going to separate us"

Fiyero stood in the bedroom door his heart swelled with love as he listened to the green woman's words he stepped aside to let Elphaba out of the room once she had closed the door he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you Fae and I love you so much" said Fiyero.

"I love you too Yero which is why what I'm about to say next is so hard" said Elphaba.

"What do you mean Fae" said Fiyero his heart pounding in his chest fear rising in his stomach.

"I think we should split up for a while" said Elphaba.

A/N * dodges all sorts of weapons * don't panic there is method in my madness all will come good in the next chapter x


	19. Chapter 19

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Nineteen

Fiyero froze for a second and stared at the green woman in front of him then slowly took hold of her hand and lead her down the hall to their bedroom. Once in the room he closed the door and turned to her.

"What in Oz do you mean by that why would you want to leave me if you love me Fae" said Fiyero

Elphaba sighed her eyes never leaving the floor "Oh Yero I don't want us to but I think we have to for all our sakes Oz just look at me I'm green and ugly for goodness sake how can I ever be Queen one day and now Alice is in the mix who is as screwed up in the head as me thanks to her father you don't need all this trouble Yero"

Fiyero walked over to Elphaba and pulled her into his arms "Oh Fae don't ever think that you are not ugly you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met so you are green but that doesn't make a difference I think your green is beautiful and as for Alice she's a little girl who needs both of our love and for the record you will make a very fine queen"

Elphaba pulled away from Fiyero and looked at him "I knew you would say that but it doesn't change how I feel Yero" she walked across the bedroom and opened her wardrobe pulling out a small black suitcase she put it on to the bed and opened it then started to put her clothes into it.

"Fae stop being so silly" said Fiyero removing the clothes from the case and putting them back into the wardrobe.

"Fiyero put those back in the case now I have to get a move on Alice and I have a carriage to catch" said Elphaba she tried to put the clothes back into the case but Fiyero grabbed her hand he took the clothes off her and put them back in the wardrobe then pulled her close to him and kissed her softly at first then when he felt her relax and start to return the kiss he deepened it as he did so he felt Elphaba's hands start to unbutton his shirt.

"Fae what about Alice" said Fiyero.

"She's asleep " said Elphaba as she pulled his shirt off then started on his trousers.

Fiyero pulled Elphaba's top off then unhooked her bra chucking them both to the floor then stepped out of his trousers which had fallen round his ankles before pulling her into another deep kiss one hand on her back the other unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her green legs she stepped out of them leaving her in nothing but a pair of pale blue cotton mini briefs she walked backwards towards the bed pulling Fiyero with her when she felt her knees hit the bed she feel backwards onto it pulling Fiyero on top of her still kissing him deeply he pulled away and started to kiss down her chest making her moan in delight he kissed down her abdomen until he got to her knickers which he gently pushed down she kicked them off and let her legs fall open sighing softly.

Fiyero looked at the green woman laying below him and couldn't help but drink in her beauty he pulled off his boxer shorts and kicked them to the floor then turning back to Elphaba he kissed her again as he slowly entered her his eyes closed as he felt her walls around him tighten. Elphaba groaned and moved her hips to let him know she wanted him to move,Fiyero pulled out of her then pushed back in slowly at first then started to quicken his pace as she locked her ankles behind his back and pulled him in deeper.

Down the hall Alice had been woken up by her tummy rumbling and her bladder bursting she quickly slipped off the bed and rushed down the hall to the bathroom she yanked her bottoms down and sat on the potty chair sighing as she emptied her bursting bladder once she was finished she wiped herself pulled up her bottoms then washed her hands. Leaving the bathroom she was about to head downstairs to find Elphaba when she heard her voice coming from the master bedroom, she padded down the hall to towards the master bedroom as she got to the door she heard Elphaba's voice again.

"Oz Yero don't stop so close"

Alice stopped at the door and pushed it open she froze on the spot when she saw Elphaba and Fiyero on the bed after a second she snapped out of it and rushed over to Fiyero

"NO FIYERO NO NO STOP HURTING MUMMY" screamed the little girl.

Fiyero and Elphaba jumped apart and the sound of the little girl's voice, Fiyero jumped off the bed and pulled his shorts on while Elphaba grabbed her dressing gown from the dressing table chair and threw it on then picked up the little girl.

"It's ok baby it's ok Fiyero wasn't hurting me I promise" said Elphaba trying to calm down the hysterical child.

"No no Mummy no love game" said Alice gripping onto Elphaba with a death grip "love game hurts don't let him do it"

"Oh baby it's ok" said Elphaba "Mummy has got you it's ok"

"Don't hurt my Mummy" said Alice still holding on to Elphaba for dear life.

Fiyero watched Elphaba comforting the little girl as he got dressed, once he had his clothes back on he walked over to where Elphaba was standing still trying to calm the little girl down.

"Would you like me to take her so you can get dressed" said Fiyero. Elphaba nodded and Fiyero gently took the little girl into his arms.

"Hey baby let's go and find something for dinner" said Fiyero and he carried the little girl out of the room.

As soon as he was gone Elphaba grabbed her suit case from the floor and put it back onto the bed she quickly put her clothes into it and a few toiletries she then dashed down the hall to the little girl's room and grabbed some of her clothes, toys and books then dashed back to the master bedroom and put them into the case then zipped it up and put it into the wardrobe out of sight.

After putting her clothes back on Elphaba headed downstairs to the kitchen where she found Fiyero chopping onions but Alice was know where to be seen.

"Yero where's Alice" said Elphaba trying not to panic.

"Relax Fae she's in the sitting room colouring in" said Fiyero as he put the onions in the frying pan with a sizzle then turned to face Elphaba "you go and join her Fae I can handle the dinner"

Elphaba kissed his cheek then headed into the sitting room as she entered the room she saw the little girl's colouring book laying open on the coffee table she scanned her eyes across the large sitting room and spotted Alice at the bottom end of the room standing next to the wall with a felt tip pen in her hand drawing on it, Elphaba walked over to her and knelt down in front of her taking the pen from her hand.

"Alice no you do not draw on the walls that is naughty" said Elphaba. Alice looked at Elphaba and tried to take the pen out of her hand but Elphaba held it tight.

"Mummy let go of my pen it's mine" said Alice still trying to get the pen out of Elphaba's hand.

"Alice listen to me please you can have your pen back but you only draw on paper or in your colouring books you do not draw on the walls" said Elphaba "if I catch you drawing on the walls again I will take your pens away for along time do you understand me"

The little girl nodded and Elphaba handed the pen back to her, Alice took the pen glared at Elphaba and immediately started to draw on the wall again just as Fiyero walked into the room. Seeing what Alice was doing Fiyero walked over to her and knelt beside Elphaba he reached out and took the pen out of the little girl's hand.

"Alice you do not draw on my walls now you can clean it off" said Fiyero he stood up and walked out of the room he came back a few minutes later with a damp cloth in his hand he walked back over to Alice and handed it to her "here you go now clean that wall please"

Alice stared between Fiyero and the cloth in her hand for a few seconds then dropped the cloth on to the floor then tried to bolt out of the room but Fiyero caught hold of her and the little girl sunk her teeth into Fiyero's arm then started to scream.

"LET ME GO LET ME GO" screamed Alice thrashing about in Fiyero's arms but he held her tight he carried her over to the settee like he had seen Elphaba do and sat down with the little girl on his lap facing away from him and turned his head to the side. Alice kicked and screamed but Fiyero ignored the little girl until she started to calm down once she was calm enough he turned her to face him.

"Alice look at me please you do not draw on my walls and you do not bite me or anyone else that is unacceptable behaviour and I will not tolerate it now I would like you to say sorry please" said Fiyero his voice firm.

Alice looked at him and sighed "Sorry Fiyero"

"Good girl thank you now I'd like you to clean that pen off of my walls please" said Fiyero.

Alice slipped off his lap and walked over to where the cloth lay on the floor she picked it up and started to rub the wall. Elphaba watched the little girl for a few seconds then stood up and walked over to Fiyero.

"Thank you Yero I appreciate you backing me up" said Elphaba.

"That's what I'm here for Fae, I'll tell you what let's have dinner then once Alice is bathed and in bed we can open a bottle of wine and have a talk" said Fiyero then he raised an eyebrow "and maybe pick up where we left off earlier" he pulled Elphaba close to him and kissed her softly on the lips as he did so he felt a pair of hands on his legs.

"No Fiyero don't touch my Mummy she's mine not yours" said Alice pushing in between the adults and holding her arms up to Elphaba.

Elphaba lifted the little girl into her arms as she did so she felt Alice burying her head into her chest.

"It's ok baby I love you too" said Elphaba then she heard a rumble "I think it's time for us to have some dinner"

A while later dinner had been eaten and Elphaba was in the up stairs bathroom running a bath for Alice while the little girl stood naked watching the tub filling up, once it was full and the water cool enough Elphaba lifted the little girl into the warm water she splashed about for a bit while Elphaba watched her with a smile she then grabbed the little girl's body wash and started to wash her she was rinsing the soap off when the little girl spoke.

"Mummy why are you green" said Alice.

Elphaba stopped for a minute then turned to the little girl "I don't know sweetheart I was born this way"

The little girl thought for a moment then looked at Elphaba "Mummy if you and Fiyero have a baby will it be green too"

Elphaba grabbed a towel fighting back her tears as she wrapped it around the little girl and lifted her out of the bath.

"Fiyero and I cant have babies sweetheart" said Elphaba as she walked the little girl down to her bedroom.

As she dried the little girl off Elphaba's mind was in over drive she ran through a list in her head making sure she had packed everything she was going to need for herself and Alice while her heart was telling her how stupid what she was planning to do was she was knocked out of her thoughts by Fiyero entering the room with the cordless phone pressed against his ear .

"Fae it's my mother she says George has just called her and said he is willing to drop by on his way home and get Alice's measurements on his way home is that alright" said Fiyero.

Elphaba looked at her watch and saw it was past seven she sighed at looked at Fiyero "ok if he makes it quick" as she did so she felt a tug on her arm.

"Mummy I need my knickers on" said Alice reaching out and trying to take the pair of knickers out of Elphaba's hand "quickly please"

Elphaba looked at the little girl a puzzled look on her face "it's ok sweetheart what's all the hurry" she handed the little girl her knickers and she pulled them on while she did so Elphaba grabbed the little girl's pyjamas from the draw then turned back to her as she did so she realised why the little girl had wanted her knickers on so quickly she was standing with one hand on her bed going red in the face "Alice no baby let's go to the potty" she scooped the little girl up and dashed down the hall to the bathroom.

Once in the room she quickly pulled the little girl's knickers down and sat her on to the potty but the little girl started to cry and stood up.

"No mummy I don't want to poo in the potty" said Alice.

Elphaba knelt down in front of the little girl and held her hands "it's ok baby come on sit down for me and do your poo"

Alice shook her head and jumped onto Elphaba's lap "No Mummy don't want to poo in the potty" she started to cry.

"Come on baby it's ok it's just the same as when you do a wee wee" said Elphaba and she again sat the little girl onto the potty but the little girl again stood up and tried to pull her knickers up "no Alice sit down please"

Down the hall Fiyero had finished on the phone and was walking down the hall when he heard the little girl's cries coming from the bathroom he walked down to the bathroom door and looked into the room.

"Are you alright Fae do you need some help" said Fiyero.

Elphaba let go of the little girl and turned to him "she wants to poo but she's fighting me she doesn't want to go in the potty"

Fiyero walked over to the little girl and knelt down in front of her and took hold of her hands "what's the matter Sweetheart why don't you want to use the potty"

"No Fiyero don't need to go" said Alice pulling her knickers up.

"Alice I know you do need to it's ok don't be scared no one is going to hurt you or do anything else to you if you use the potty I promise now come on sit down for me" said Fiyero.

Alice thought for a moment she could feel the pressure in her bottom getting stronger and she was struggling to hold her poo in but she knew she was not going to use the potty she looked at Fiyero then at Elphaba "Mummy don't want to poo in the potty no no no"

Elphaba sighed and looked at Fiyero who smiled then turned back to the little girl "Alice would you like me to tell you a princess Elphaba story"

Alice smiled and nodded "yes please Fiyero"

"Ok then you sit on the potty for me and I'll tell you a story" said Fiyero. The little girl smiled and pulled down her knickers then sat down on the potty once she was sat down Fiyero started to tell her the story. Elphaba watched Fiyero as he told the little girl a story of how a brainless but handsome prince tried to get the beautiful green princess to go on a date with him he had been talking for about five minutes when she saw the little girl's eyes start to widen then she noticed her start to panic realising what was happening she knelt beside Fiyero again and gently took hold of the little girl's hands.

"It's ok sweetheart" said Elphaba.

"No Mummy no don't want to" said Alice and she tried to stand up. Elphaba quickly sat the little girl back down and started to rub her back.

"It's ok darling you're ok let it come baby" said Elphaba after a few seconds she felt the little girl relax and then heard a soft thud before a smell filled the bathroom "Good girl baby I'm so proud of you, are you finished"

"Yes mummy" said Alice holding her arms up to Elphaba.

Elphaba lifted the little girl off of the potty and handed her some toilet paper once she was clean and had her knickers back on the little girl turned to Fiyero and held her arms out to him smiling he scooped the little girl up and felt he rest her head on his shoulder.

"You tired darling let's go and get your pyjamas on" said Fiyero "I've got her Fae you empty the potty and we will meet you down stairs"

He carried the little girl down to her bedroom and sat her down on the bed, grabbed her pyjamas and helped her put them on once she was dressed Alice looked at him.

"Teeth Fiyero" said Alice slipping off the bed and out of the room he followed after her and smiled when he saw her standing in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her teeth when she was finished she smiled at Fiyero "sleep now"

"Sorry baby I know you are tired but we have to go down stairs for a little while" said Fiyero. Alice started to cry again and wrapped her arms around Fiyero's legs, he scooped her up and held her close rubbing her back "Hey darling don't cry it's ok" he carried the little girl downstairs to the sitting room where he found Elphaba waiting with George who was standing with a measuring tape around his neck. He tried to put the little girl on her feet then realised she was half asleep he looked at Elphaba and she stood up and took the little girl from him.

"Come on darling wake up for just for a few minutes" said Elphaba. The little girl's eyes slowly opened and she blinked at Elphaba.

"Tired Mummy want to go to bed" said Alice with a yawn.

"I know baby mummy will take you up in a minute" said Elphaba she gently put the little girl on her feet and nodded at George he walked over to them pulling his tape measure into his hand as he did so as soon as Alice saw him approaching her she started to panic.

"No no no no" said Alice grabbing on to Elphaba.

"It's ok baby he's not going to hurt you he's just going to see how big you are" said Elphaba but the little girl kept on panicking "ok baby ok will you let Mummy do it"

Alice nodded and let go of Elphaba she took the measuring tape from George and quickly took the little girl's measurements while George noted them down once she was done she handed back the measuring tape and Fiyero showed George out.

"Come on then baby let's get you to bed" said Elphaba lifting the little girl into her arms and carried her upstairs to her room she tucked the little girl into bed and within seconds she was fast asleep. Elphaba left the room leaving the door ajar and went back downstairs to the sitting room where she found Fiyero waiting with a bottle of wine and two glasses she smiled and sat down he poured the drinks and handed her a glass she took a mouthful of wine swallowed it then turned to him.

"I meant what I said Yero you have public duties and a country full of people that look up to you half of which hated the fact you married me and now Alice is in the picture who is screwed up even more than me you don't need that baggage" said Elphaba her eyes never leaving her glass.

"Elphaba Melena Tiggular will you stop talking such utter nonsense I married you because I love you and can't imagine my life without you in it I love everything about you even when you are being stubborn and driving me up the wall I love you so please stop these silly ideas of leaving me and let's just focus on our daughter" said Fiyero he took the glass out of Elphaba's hand and set it on the table with his own then pulled her in and kissed her softly at first then he deepened it pulling away for air he smiled at her "let's take this upstairs"

A few hours later Elphaba sat up in bed and looked at Fiyero who was face asleep a smile on his face sighing she got out of bed gently so she wouldn't disturb him and quietly got dressed into her black dress, cape and pointed hat she grabbed her spell book and broomstick then the suitcase from the wardrobe as she left the bedroom she took one last look at Fiyero and whispered I'm sorry before leaving the room closing the door behind her she dashed down to Alice's room and clicked the lamp on, she grabbed the little girl's coat and shoes from underneath the bed and gently put them on her without waking her then lifted the little girl into her arms flicked the light back off and headed out of the room she was about to head down the stairs when a voice behind her made her freeze to the spot.

"Going somewhere Fae" said Fiyero he stood with his arms folded and anger all over his face.

"Yero please we have talked about this I am no good for you why can't you see that" said Elphaba.

"Fae stop being so silly put Alice back to bed and let's talk about it in the morning" said Fiyero.

"No Yero no more talking I can't stay and let you ruin your reputation with your people I'm going to stay with Glinda for a while until I can find somewhere for Alice and I to stay permanently" said Elphaba she turned to go down the stairs again when she felt Alice being lifted out of her arms.

"Ok fine if you really insist on be so stubborn and silly you go but my daughter is staying with me" said Fiyero.


	20. Chapter 20

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Twenty

Elphaba's eyes filled with anger "don't be so ridiculous Fiyero I can't and won't leave without my child" she tried to take Alice back off of Fiyero but he moved out of her reach she took a step forward and reached for the little girl again but Fiyero put his hand out and caught hold of her arm.

"Leave her Fae or you will wake her up" said Fiyero.

Elphaba was livid she turned on him "Fiyero give me my baby now" she reached out and took hold of the little girl and tried to lift her out of Fiyero's arms but he tried to move at the same time as he did so he jolted the little girl and she woke up with a start she blinked for a few seconds then started to cry.

"Mummy" sobbed the little girl.

Elphaba glared at Fiyero "now look what you've done give her to me"

Fiyero ignored Elphaba and started to rub small circles onto the little girl's back making quite shushing noises at the same time.

"It's ok baby Fiyero is here it's ok go back to sleep I've got you darling" said Fiyero he carried the little girl down the hall to the master bedroom he clicked on the light then dimmed it before laying the little girl onto the bed he then removed her coat and shoes. Alice sat up with a yawn and looked at Fiyero.

"Want my Mummy please Fiyero" said Alice her voice thick with sleep. Before he could answer Elphaba who had been watching from the door walked across the room she tried to lift the little girl into her arms but Fiyero put his arm out stopping her from getting to the child.

Fiyero locked eyes with Elphaba his body full of anger "I meant it Fae you can leave but my child is staying with me she has been pulled from pillar to post her whole life she has just started to settle down here and you want to uproot her because you are scared it's not fair and you know it"

"Fiyero will you stop it I have to leave I have to please don't make this harder" said Elphaba

Alice looked between the arguing adults she was tired and thirsty and just wanted the shouting to stop she slid off the bed and wrapped her arms around Fiyero's legs

"No no no stop shouting don't like it want juice please" said Alice looking up at Fiyero her eyes damp and heavy with tiredness. He lifted the little girl back into his arms then looked at Elphaba.

"I'll take her down stairs and get her a drink you have a choice to make either leave or get back into your pyjamas" said Fiyero.

Elphaba watch Fiyero carry the little girl out of the room she stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds then sighed she had to leave there was no doubt about it but she couldn't leave without her little girl sighing she opened her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pyjamas.

Fiyero carried Alice downstairs and into the dark kitchen he flicked the light on then set the little girl onto her feet while he made her drink, once it was made he handed the beaker of juice to Alice and she started to gulp it down when she had finished she handed the cup back to Fiyero and smiled at him.

"Thank you Fiyero" said Alice with a yawn "Mummy now please want to go to sleep"

Fiyero scooped the little girl up and carried her back upstairs to the master bedroom where he found Elphaba back in her pyjamas her hair loose and flowing down her back she was curled up in a ball on the bed and she was sobbing.

"Oh Fae" said Fiyero he put the little girl down on her feet and sat on the bed beside her then pulled her into his arms he rubbed her back as he felt her tears making his pyjama top damp "what is it Fae I know there's more to this than you are telling me"

It was then he noticed Elphaba had something in her hand he gently removed it and saw it was a balled up piece of paper he unfolded it and smoothed it out and what he read on it made his blood boil. It read.

 _Dear Elphaba_

 _I have recently been informed that you now have a child of all the stupid thoughtless things for you to do was it not enough that you forced the crown prince of the Vinkus to marry you now you have brought a child who is as much a screw up and disappointment as you into the mix if you have any morals left you will leave him and take that worthless child with you and let him marry a real woman. leave or I will come and make you leave you have three days_

 _Regards_

 _Your father_

Fiyero screwed up the paper again and chucked it across the room before turning back to Elphaba "Fae listen to me my darling I don't want any other woman I just want you and my little girl you make my world better and brighter just by being in it"

"Oh Yero I'm so so sorry I was scared of what he might do to me or Alice" said Elphaba still crying "that's why you have to let me leave"

"Never Fae Never" said Fiyero holding her tight in his arms "I'd die before I'd let you leave me"

Alice watched the two adults for a minute or two then crawled up on the bed beside them and put her small hands onto Fiyero's large ones.

"Don't cry Mummy I'm sorry" said Alice bursting into tears herself. Elphaba pulled away from Fiyero and lifted Alice into her arms.

"It's ok baby you didn't do anything wrong it's not your fault" said Elphaba rubbing the little girls back she felt the little girl snuggling into her chest then heard her mumbling something "what did you say sweetheart I didn't hear you"

"Want to go back to sleep Mummy" said Alice "bed please with you"

Elphaba looked at Fiyero and he nodded "ok baby you can stay with mummy tonight, how much did you let her drink"

"She gulped a whole beaker full of juice" said Fiyero "why"

Elphaba turned back to the little girl in her arms who was virtually asleep "Alice I need you to do a wee wee for me we don't want a wet bed do we".

"No wee wee want to sleep" said Alice her eyes closing.

Elphaba sighed and carried the little girl out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom she flicked the light on and walked over to the potty she slowly knelt down beside it she slid the little girl's bottoms and knickers down then sat the sleeping child onto it still keeping hold of her.

"Come on baby do a wee wee for mummy" said Elphaba she rubbed the little girl's back and after a few seconds she heard a soft tinkling "Good girl baby well done" once the tinkling sound stopped she lifted the little girl off the potty, grabbed some toilet paper, wiped the little girl and pulled her bottoms up just as Fiyero appeared in the door.

"Are you done Fae only I really have to go" said Fiyero.

Elphaba smiled at him "yes Yero I'm done if you will empty the potty for me please" he nodded and Elphaba carried the little girl back to the master bedroom she turned on the bedside lamp the flicked off the big light before laying the sleeping child into the bed then slipped in beside her she pulled the little girl close to her and wrapped her arms around her she was just falling off to sleep when she felt Fiyero getting into the bed.

"Fae are you awake" said Fiyero.

Elphaba opened one eye and looked at him "I am now what is it Yero"

"Nothing I just wanted to say I love you and that I promise to keep you and our little girl safe" said Fiyero he kissed the top of Elphaba's head and watched as she fell asleep his eyes then fell on little Alice who was snoring softly between them he kissed the top of her head before snuggling down and falling asleep himself.

Alice woke up first the following morning she sat up blinking, climbed out of the bed then headed out of the room after making a stop at the bathroom to empty her bladder she made her way to her bedroom to play. Opening her toy box she looked through then pulled out her dolls and their accessories sat down and started to play, Alice had been playing for a while when she saw Elphaba standing in the doorway with the little girl's coat and shoes in her hand smiling she dropped her dolls on the carpet and walked over to her.

"Hi Mummy" said Alice holding her arms up.

Elphaba scooped the little girl up and held her close "Hi baby you and Mummy are going on a little adventure let's get you dressed quickly"

After quickly dressing the little girl into a pink track suit she tied her hair into a pony tail then put her coat and shoes on she then took hold of the little girl's hand and lead her out of the room and down the stairs to where her suitcase still sat from the night before she pulled on her shoes and coat then after casting a quick spell on her suitcase to make it light she hooked it onto the back of her broomstick she lead Alice out of the castle once outside she slipped the broomstick between her legs then pulled Alice onto her lap.

"Ok sweetheart hold on tight" said Elphaba she then lent forward slightly but before she could take off she felt a pair of hands on her cursing she sat up straight again and turned as she did so she found herself facing a furious Fiyero.

"What do you think you are playing at Fae, it's a good job I woke up when I did or my family would be half way to the Uplands by now" said Fiyero lifting Alice into his arms. Elphaba sighed and stepped off her broomstick she then held her arms out to Alice.

"Come to Mummy baby" said Elphaba. The little girl shook her head and snuggled into Fiyero "Alice what's the matter darling"

"Don't want to leave Mummy I want to stay here with Fiyero " said Alice

Elphaba looked at the little girl then at Fiyero her brain was going round and round making her headache her heart was telling her to stay with Fiyero her head was screaming you have to leave before someone gets hurt she stood staring for a few minutes then burst into tears Fiyero pulled her into his arms and just held her for a few minutes while she cried.

"Come on Fae let's go back inside it's freezing out here" said Fiyero. Elphaba pulled away from him and picked up her broomstick then turn back to face him.

"I can't Yero why don't you understand I have to take Alice and get as far away from you as possible before someone gets hurt or worse now please give me my child and let's us go please" said Elphaba.

"No Fae I'm not going to let you just walk away from our marriage, our home just because your father tells you to, now stop being so silly and take your green rear end back inside or do I have to carry you" said Fiyero.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes at him "you wouldn't dare Tiggular".

"Oh yeah watch me" said Fiyero he set Alice on her feet the grabbed Elphaba round the waist and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift the green woman screamed at him to put her down as he carried through the double castle doors Alice following behind once inside Fiyero turned and closed the doors then set Elphaba back on her feet a cheesy grin on his face "that's better now let's eat I'm starving"

Elphaba sighed then smiled and nodded before leading the little girl into the dining room, once they had all eaten breakfast Alice dashed upstairs to play while Fiyero lead Elphaba into the sitting room. The two of them sat down and Fiyero took Elphaba's hands in his.

"Fae when did your fathers letter arrive" said Fiyero his thumbs rubbing along Elphaba's hands.

Elphaba eyes dropped to her lap then she said softly " two days ago that's why I have to leave today".

"Oh Fae why didn't you tell me I could have dealt with it straight away" said Fiyero "why did you keep it to yourself and stew on it for two days"

Elphaba sighed and lifted her head her eyes finding Fiyero's "I was scared Yero you have no idea what my father is like you have enough on your plate with your royal obligations without me bringing more trouble to you, you got enough grief from some of your people when you announced you where going to marry me sometimes enough is enough Yero"

"Fae listen to me I don't care what my people say, I don't care what your father says I love you I married you I want to grow old with you" said Fiyero he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him after a few seconds he felt his shirt start to get damp and realised she was crying he rubbed a hand in small circles on her back after a while he felt Elphaba pulling away from him her green hands rubbing at her eyes furiously wiping away the tears she then stood up.

"I'd better go and check on Alice it's been nearly an hour and we haven't heard a sound" said Elphaba she left the room and walked up the stairs, she walked down the hall to Alice's bedroom door and looked inside to find the room empty the little girl's toys spread out across the carpet she quickly carried on down the hall checking in all the rooms as she past until she came to the master bedroom looking inside she spotted Alice standing next to her dressing table a lipstick in one hand and a mascara wand in the other smiling Elphaba walked over to the little girl as she did so Alice caught sight of her in the mirror.

Dropping the items in her hands Alice tried to bolt past Elphaba but she caught hold of her as she did so the little girl started to panic and wriggle about trying to get free.

"Hey it's ok darling I'm not cross" said Elphaba she felt the little girl relax "that's it good girl it's ok what have you been doing eh"

"I wanted to look pretty like you Mummy" said Alice "I'm sorry"

"Oh baby you are very pretty but Mummy's make up is not for little girls let's go and wash your face ok" said Elphaba she took hold of the little girl's hand and lead her to the bathroom.

Downstairs Fiyero was walking around the sitting room with the cordless phone pressed to his ear trying to organise some extra guards and security he had been talking for a few minutes when he heard a loud knocking on the front door he quickly put the phone down and went to open the door when he saw who was standing on the door step his blood started to boil. It was Elphaba's father.

"WHERE IS SHE" said Frex.

Fiyero glared at him "Why are you here Frex Elphaba doesn't want anything to do with you why can't you just leave her alone"

"THE GIRL IS A DISAPPOINTMENT SHE HAS BROUGHT SHAME ON MY FAMILY AND NOW SHE HAS FORCED YOU INTO THIS SHAM MARRIAGE AND ADDED A CHILD THAT'S SCREWED UP EVEN MORE THAN HER AND SHES NOT EVEN THE MOTHER" shouted Frex. "NOW WHERE IS SHE"

Back inside Elphaba was half way down the stairs when she heard a familiar voice shouting she froze to the step Alice behind her after a second or two she started to shake she grabbed Alice into her arms and slowly carried on down the stairs once at the bottom she set Alice on her feet and sent her into the sitting room then walked over to the front door and took a deep breath.

" Go inside" said Elphaba "I will deal with this"

Fiyero turned around and looked at Elphaba he could see the fear in her face "No Fae I'm not leaving you alone with him"

Frex stood glaring at the two of them for a second then sighed he reached out and grabbed hold of Elphaba's arm "ELPHABA GET IN THE CARRIAGE NOW"

Fiyero yanked Frex's hand of off Elphaba and pulled him away from her "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY WIFE AGAIN SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU NOW GET IN YOUR CARRIAGE AND GET OUT OF MY FATHERS COUNTRY"

"NOT WITHOUT MY DAUGHTER, ELPHABA GET IN THE CARRIAGE NOW OR DO I HAVE TO THROW YOU IN" shouted Frex.

"If you so much as put one finger on Elphaba I will have you thrown in south stairs for the rest of your life" said Fiyero his anger at boiling point.

"Yero please go inside and look after Alice I will be fine" said Elphaba.

"I said No Fae and I meant it I'm not leaving you alone with him" said Fiyero.

"ENOUGH IT'S A LONG JOURNEY BACK TO MUCHKINLAND AND NESSAROSE IS ALONE ELPHABA GET YOUR THINGS AND THAT BRAT AND GET IN THE CARRIAGE" said Frex "WE STILL HAVE TO STOP AT THE ORPHANAGE AND DUMP THAT BRAT ON THE WAY"

At that moment a cry erupted from behind them Elphaba and Fiyero spun around and saw Alice standing in the doorway behind them sobbing.

"No Mummy no no no don't want to go to the orphanage I want to stay with you and Fiyero" sobbed Alice.

Fiyero lifted the sobbing child into his arms and held her close "it's ok baby you are not going anywhere in promise"

Once she was sure Alice was ok Elphaba looked at her father fire in her eyes, green sparks flew into the air around her "NO FATHER IM NOT GOING WITH YOU IM STAYING HERE WITH MY HUSBAND AND MY DAUGHTER NOW DO AS FIYERO SAYS AND LEAVE"

Frex sighed "OK ELPHABA YOU WIN FOR TODAY BUT YOU MARK MY WORDS THIS IS FAR FROM OVER" he walked over to her carriage and got in slamming the door behind him.

Elphaba watched as the carriage pulled out of the gates at the end of the drive as soon as it was out of sight she started to sob her shoulders shaking with the force. Fiyero pulled her into her close and wrapped his arms around her and Alice.

"It's ok my Fae he's gone come on let's go inside it's cold" said Fiyero he lead Elphaba inside Alice still in his arms and closed the doors behind them with a soft thud.

 _Three weeks later._

"Alice come back here" said Elphaba as she chased the naked child down the upstairs hallway.

"No Mummy no bath don't want to" said Alice as she ran towards the stairs she was about to run down them when she saw Fiyero coming up the other way she turned back to run towards her bedroom and smacked into Elphaba who scooped the little girl into her arms.

"What are you doing young lady I said it's bath time you don't want to go to the party all covered in dirt do you" said Elphaba as she carried the little girl back to the bathroom, once in the room she tried to put the little girl into the bath but she held on to her for dear life "Sweetheart what's the matter you usually love your bath"

"Don't want a bath Mummy I want my Fiyero please" said Alice still holding onto Elphaba's top in a death grip sighing she carried the little girl out of the bathroom and down to the master bedroom where she found Fiyero in front of the mirror holding up different ties in front of his chest spotting Elphaba in the mirror he turned smiling at her.

"Are you alright Fae I thought you where giving Alice a bath" said Fiyero.

"She's refusing to get in the bath she's asking for you" said Elphaba

Fiyero chucked his ties onto the bed and walked over to where Elphaba stood holding the little girl he lifted her into his own arms and looked at her "what's the matter darling why don't you want to get in the bath you normally can't wait"

The little girl buried her head into Fiyero's chest and sighed "don't want to go to the party Fiyero I want you to tuck me in bed and tell me princess Elphaba stories"

"Oh darling I can still tell you princess Elphaba stories just not tonight come on let's get you in the bath baby" said Fiyero he carried the little girl back to the bathroom and put her into the water Elphaba followed behind and smiled when she saw the little girl in the tub.

"Thank you Yero" said Elphaba "right little lady let's wash your hair".

A short while later Elphaba had bathed the little girl, blow dried her hair and was in the process of tying it into a bun when Fiyero walked into the room dressed in his green suit with gold trim his hair was loose and a small gold crown sat on his head he grinned when he saw Elphaba staring at him her mouth slightly open.

"Enjoying the view Fae" said Fiyero using one finger to gently close her mouth.

"You look ok I suppose" said Elphaba with a grin. After quickly finishing the little girl's hair she slid the tiny gold tiara into the front of it "there you go sweetie"

Alice climbed off the bed and looked at herself in the little mirror on her bedroom wall.

"Look Mummy I'm a princess like you" said Alice with a smile.

"That you are sweetheart come here let's go and use the potty before we put your dress on" said Elphaba bracing herself for the fight that was sure to come.

"No Mummy don't need to" said Alice.

Elphaba was about to walk over to her when Fiyero put his arm out to stop her.

"Let me give it a try" said Fiyero. Elphaba nodded and he turned to the little girl "Alice let's go to the potty now please"

"Don't need to Fiyero" said Alice shaking her head she walked over to Elphaba "dress now mummy".

Elphaba sighed and looked at her watch it was almost seven o clock deciding she didn't have time to fight with the little girl she nodded and slipped the dress over the little girl's head Alice slid her arms into the arm holes then Elphaba zipped the dress up and tied the sash around the middle then added a small white cardigan.

"Fae I will take her down stairs and get her shoes and coat on you had better go and get your dress on" said Fiyero.

A short while later they where in the carriage heading down the lane towards the other Tiggular castle they had just rounded the bend when something slammed into the side of the carriage knocking it off the road and into a near by ditch. Screams filled the air for a second or two then everything went silent.

Fiyero opened his eyes his head pounding he tried to sit up but found he couldn't as his leg was pinned under the seat he looked around for Elphaba and his eyes fell on the back window of the carriage just in time to see a pair of arms lifting Elphaba out then a second later the same arms lifted little Alice out he tried to speak to ask if they where ok but his head started to spin and he once again faded into the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Twenty One

Elphaba sat in the carriage her head was spinning and felt like someone was banging a thousand little hammers on the inside of it she could not believe her father had gone as far as almost killing all of them just to get her away from Fiyero she looked down at the little girl beside her trying not to cry as she saw all the cuts and bruises that covered the little girl's arms and legs she shifted a fraction in her seat and tried to lift the little girl into her arms but Frex put his arm out and pushed her back into her seat.

"Leave the brat where she is we are almost home" said Frex. A few minutes later the carriage pulled up in front of the mansion. Frex turned to Elphaba and glared at her "You will go into the house and straight up to your room and stay there until I tell you other wise"

Elphaba started straight back at him fire in her eyes " No I won't the only place I'm going is home to my husband" she stepped out of the carriage, grabbed Alice up into her arms and ignoring the pounding in her head she took off running towards the gates at the end of the drive. Frex shot after her and grabbed hold of her at the end of the drive he dragged her back towards the house. Once inside he tried to pull Alice away from Elphaba but the little girl started to scream and clung onto the green woman with all her strength.

"LET GO YOU LITTLE BRAT" shouted Frex. The little girl started to shake and sob louder.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT MY CHILD" shouted Elphaba.

Frex stared at Elphaba then walked right up in front of her so their noses where almost touching he saw the fear flickering in her eyes and smiled showing all his teeth.

"I think you need reminding of who you are talking to Elphaba" said Frex he yanked the little girl out of Elphaba's arms then dumped her onto the floor before turning back to Elphaba he grabbed hold of her arm and shoved her along the hall towards a small brown door at the end of it when he reached the door Frex pinned Elphaba to the opposite wall with one arm and leg while he used the other hand to pull a set of keys from his pocket selecting a small gold one he slipped it into the lock and opened the door then he turned back to Elphaba "get in there"

Elphaba looked at her Father trying to stop the tears that were stinging her eyes from falling "please father not that not with my child in the house"

"I SAID GET IN THERE ELPHABA YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DISOBEY ME" said Frex he shoved Elphaba into the room and locked the door behind her he was going to enjoy this.

Across Oz in the Vinkus Fiyero was sitting up in his hospital bed his leg stitched and bandaged and he was arguing with the doctor.

"Prince Fiyero I'm sorry but you are in no fit state to be traveling across Oz you need to rest" said the Doctor.

Fiyero was livid "LOOK YOU EITHER DISCHARGE ME OR I WILL DISCHARGE MYSELF MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER ARE IN DANGER OUT THERE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LAY HERE AND DO NOTHING"

At that moment his Mother rushed through the door she had a small hold-all in her hands she dropped the bag onto a near by chair and walked over to the bed.

"Fiyero what in Oz in going on I could hear you shouting from the other end of the building" said Amilie.

"What's going on is this idiot doctor is keeping me stuck here when my wife and child are out there getting Oz knows what done to them" said Fiyero.

"Yero you have a nasty leg wound you can hardly walk let alone get half way across Oz your Father has men on their way to munchkinland as we speak they will find them both and bring them home" said Amilie.

Fiyero looked at his mother and tears started to roll down his cheeks "I can't loose them mother they are my whole world"

Amilie pulled him into her arms and he sobbed into her shoulder she didn't say anything just rubbed a comforting hand in his back and kissed the top of his head.

Back in munchkinland Elphaba was sat in the small room she looked at the dirty walls it was all to familiar to her she had spent a lot of time in this room when she was young bracing herself for what she knew was coming her she stood up taking a deep breath she waited for her father to come back. The minutes past slowly making it seem like hours Elphaba leaned against the dirty wall and was starting to fall asleep when a familiar scream erupted from down the hall. Bolting to her feet Elphaba ran over to the door and started banging on it she rattled the handle then let out a high pitched scream in frustration she stood back from the door and started to cast a spell just as the door opened and her father came in dragging Alice behind him.

"GET IN THERE YOU LITTLE BRAT" shouted Frex he shoved the little girl into the room with such a force she fell flat on her face banging her nose on the floor.

Elphaba was livid she turned to her father and glared at him "HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY CHILD LIKE THAT YOU MONSTER"

"She peed on my floor and you should know the consequence for that Elphaba" said Frex.

Elphaba gulped she had been about six years old when it happened her father had been yelling at her for a full hour and she had been so terrified she had wet herself so he had pulled her wet knickers of and hit her with his belt she still had two little white marks on her bottom where the buckle had cut her. She turned to the little girl and stood her up then gently lifted her dress up at the back and discovered her knickers missing and the same marks on the little girl's bottom that she had on her own she turned back to her father.

"YOU MONSTER FIYERO WILL HAVE YOU KILLED FOR THIS" shouted Elphaba.

Frex reached out and slapped her so hard around the face she stumbled backwards almost tripping over Alice who was stood sobbing blood running out of her nose.

"I think it's time I reminded you of your place girl" said Frex he grabbed Elphaba's arm squeezing it hard making her wince he grinned at her then punched her hard in the side knocking the wind out of her he let go of her arm and she fell to the floor gasping for breath "perhaps that will remind you to hold your tongue in future and as for the Winkie Prince you won't be seeing him again".

Elphaba gave a small cough then looked at her father she tried to speak but couldn't catch her breath Frex watched her struggling to speak and laughed before turning to leave the room as he did so he spotted Alice standing with her back to one of the walls a puddle between her feet he walked over to her and yanked her away from the wall turned then bent her over he unhooked his belt pulled it off and smacked the little girl's bottom with it making her scream out in pain.

Elphaba pulled herself to her feet and tried to get to the little girl but Frex saw her coming and shoved her backwards she wobbled then fell backwards landing on her back on the hard stone floor. Gathering all her strength Elphaba got to her feet again she looked at her father.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE ITS NOT HER YOU WANT ITS ME IF YOU WANT TO HIT SOMEONE YOU HIT ME" shouted Elphaba.

Frex rounded on Elphaba, gave a sly laugh "I see you still haven't learnt your lesson Elphaba" he grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her backwards until her back hit the wall he smiled when he felt her trembling under his hands he took one of his hands and ran it down her body feeling all of her curves "You know Elphaba you have a good figure for a green disappointment you always did my guests will enjoy you" he laughed again then left the room locking the door behind him once he was gone Elphaba rushed over to Alice and pulled her into her arms.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry Mummy" sobbed the little girl.

"It's ok baby you have nothing to be sorry for it's not your fault it's ok" said Elphaba tears running down her own cheeks "Mummy is here and I promise I'm going to get us out of here".

 _One day later_

Fiyero had finally been allowed to leave the hospital on the condition he went home and rested his leg however he had ignored his doctors orders and was currently in a carriage headed for Munchkinland his fathers men had arrived there the day before and been told by Frex that he hadn't seen Elphaba since the day he left Kiamo Ko so they had left Fiyero had been livid when he found out and demanded they go back only to be told they could not as there was no evidence that Elphaba was there so he had waited for his mother to go to bed then snuck out of the castle and demanded his carriage driver take him to Munchkinland as fast as possible even with his driver going at top speed it would still take a good while to get there and Fiyero hoped it would be in time.

Elphaba sighed as she heard the door lock behind her, she felt sick to her stomach and filthy all over she hated her father for allowing those men to use her like that it wasn't the first time he had made her do it for once a month for two years before she went to Shiz then she had met Fiyero it had taken almost a year of them being a couple before she had even let him see her naked then another six months before they had first had sex that's what made her fall in love with him even more the fact he was happy to wait until she felt ready she was knocked from her thoughts by a quite whimpering from behind her she turned wiping the tears off her cheeks and saw Alice standing behind her pulling the robe she was now wearing (her father had taken her dress away) tighter she lifted the little girl into her arms and rocked her from side to side trying to comfort her she wasn't sure how long had passed since they had arrived in munchkinland but she knew it must have been at least a day maybe two, her stomach rumbled loudly she was starving she hadn't had anything to eat since lunchtime on the day of the accident her father had been giving her small amounts of food but she had given it all to Alice and just stuck to drinking the bottles of water she had also been given. Feeling the little girl shifting in her arms it was then she noticed she was no longer wearing her party dress but a pair of old yellow leggings and a white t shirt with with a yellow daisy on it, she also noticed something sticking up over the waist band of the leggings she gently pulled the band back and saw it was a pull up nappy.

"Baby who changed your clothes sweetie" said Elphaba.

Before the little girl could answer the lock clicked and the door opened. Frex entered the room with a smile on his face walked over to Elphaba and yanked Alice out of her arms then dumped her onto the hard floor with a thud.

"DON'T TREAT MY CHILD LIKE THAT" shouted Elphaba.

Frex glared at grabbing hold of her arm squeezing it tight between his fingers "why do you care she's not even your child I made sure of that years ago, now I'm going to let you go to the bathroom and freshen up if you make so much as a whimper she will pay the price" he dragged Elphaba out of the room and along the hall to the downstairs bathroom he shoved her in the room "make it quick you have work to do in thirty minutes"

Elphaba glared at her father her eyes full of fire "No father I won't do that again the only person who will touch me in that way is my husband the man I love"

Frex put his hand on Elphaba's arm and pulled her towards him so he could whisper into her ear "either you do it or I have to find someone else maybe a small blonde"

Elphaba's eyes widened and she sighed "ok you win just don't hurt my child again"

"Good girl that's better, you shouldn't fight against it Elphaba even you know it's the only thing you are good for" said Frex he left the room laughing

Back in the royal carriage Fiyero was being bumped along the yellow brick road when it suddenly screeched to a halt sending him flying of the seat he quickly righted himself rubbing his bad leg then put his head out of the window to find out what had happened he gulped when he saw a familiar face staring back at him steaming practically coming out of her blonde curls.

"Fifi why on earth didn't you tell me that Elphie has been princessnapped" said Glinda pointing the end of her wand at his head.

"Glinda I've been in a serious carriage accident then in hospital my wife and child are in danger I'm sorry but telling you didn't even enter my mind" said Fiyero "now if you don't mind I have to get to munchkinland"

"Actually I do mind Fifi, I'm a very important person now I could have helped people listen to me.." said Glinda.

Fiyero was getting frustrated all he wanted was to get to munchkinland it's seemed to be taking a thousand clock ticks to get there as it was without being held up by Glinda wittering on.

"Look Glin if you really want to help get in and come with me" said Fiyero. The blonde stared at him for a few seconds then smiled and got in beside him the carriage set off again and after turning a few more corners Fiyero spotted small houses in the distance he closed his eyes and whispered quietly to himself "hold on my Fae I'm almost there"

Back in the bathroom Elphaba turned on the sink taps and splashed some water on her face she caught site of herself in the mirror and sighed maybe her father was right she did look horrible grabbing a small towel she dried her face then used the toilet once she had just finished when the door banged open.

"Times up you have work to do back room now" said Frex with a grin " oh and this is a special client so you won't be using any protection"

Elphaba looked at her father her eyes wide and shook her head "No father I won't do it I'm not sixteen anymore I'm twenty five years old you can't control me anymore" her eyes filled with fire and green sparks flew round the room she lifted her arms waved her hands and she started to cast a spell.

Frex grabbed hold of her left wrist and pulled her towards him "I don't think so young lady you can stop chanting those silly words and get in that back room"

Elphaba stared at her father "I SAID NO AND I MENT NO IM GETTING MY CHILD AND IM GOING HOME TO MY HUSBAND AND YOU CANT STOP ME" she yanked her arm out of Frex's grip she turned to leave the bathroom then yelled as Frex grabbed onto her hair pulling her backwards out of the bathroom door and down the hall to the door that lead to the back room he kicked it open and threw Elphaba into the room where a man in a fancy suit was waiting.

"Get that robe off and do your job or it won't be you that gets hurt" said Frex he nodded to the man then left the room locking the door behind him. He walked to the other end of the hall and entered the room where Alice still sat curled into a ball, shaking and crying as he crossed the room to her a smell hit his nose he glared at the frightened child "Have you filled that nappy you little brat you stink come here".

Alice looked at Frex still shaking all over "I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean too I won't do it again please don't hurt me"

Frex reaches out and grabbed the little girl's arms and yanked her to her feet "you are disgusting do you know that you little brat" he yanked her leggings off then tried to remove the pull up nappy but the little girl screamed at him.

"NO NO NO I WANT MUMMY TO DO IT I WANT MY MUMMYYYYY" screamed Alice she tried to back away from Frex but he grabbed hold of her and smacked the back of her legs hard making her scream out in pain.

Outside the mansion Fiyero's carriage was pulling through the gates as it stopped outside the front doors Fiyero heard a familiar screaming he flew out of the carriage Glinda behind him and banged on the front doors loudly.

Back inside Frex heard the banging on the door he stood up glaring at the little girl "keep quiet you little brat" he rushed out of the room forgetting to lock the door behind him, taking a breath he walked to the front door and opened it.

"WHERE IS SHE" Fiyero yelled as soon as the door was opened.

"Prince Fiyero do what do I owe this visit to" said Frex with a grin.

Fiyero flew at him ignoring the pain in his leg and shoved him against the wall "I SAID WHERE IS SHE"

"Look Prince Fiyero it's like I told your fathers men I haven't seen Elphaba since the day I left Kiamo Ko" said Frex.

"DON'T LIE TO ME I HEARD MY LITTLE GIRL SCREAMING NOT TWO MINUTES AGO I KNOW THEY ARE HERE SO IM GOING TO ASK YOU ONE LAST TIME WHERE ARE THEY" shouted Fiyero. Frex grinned and laughed Fiyero drew back his arm and was about to punch that grin off his face when he heard another familiar scream from down the hall, releasing his grip on Frex he took off down the hall ignoring the pain in his leg Glinda following behind he followed the screaming until he got to a wooden door he rattled the handle and cursed when he found it locked "Fae baby are you in there"

Inside the room Elphaba had backed herself into the corner trying to get away from Cabot (as the man in the suit had introduced him self as) she screamed at him as he grinned at her and pressed himself against her his hand untying her robe he slowly started to rub his hand over her body stopping when he got to her breasts squeezing them lightly. Elphaba tried to push him away from her but he shoved her back against the wall with one hand whilst unzipping his trousers with the other and pushing them and his underwear down he then reached out and pulled Elphaba's knickers down then pushed her legs apart with his knee.

Elphaba screamed again when she felt him push inside her and start to move then a second later she felt him being pulled off her shaking she slid down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees rocking backwards and forwards as tears rolled down her cheeks. For a few minutes she heard nothing but the sound of someone being punched, she then felt a pair of hands on her shoulder she jumped and flung her arm out then froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"It's ok my Fae its me I've got you your safe now"

Elphaba looked up and blinked when she saw Fiyero looking back at her "Yero is it really you"

"It's me baby you're safe I promise, let's get you out of here" said Fiyero. Elphaba sobbed louder and fell into his arms and he scooped her up "Fae where's Alice"

"She's in the room further down the hall with a brown door" said Elphaba through tears "he hit her Yero he cut her bottom the same way he did to me"

Fiyero was even more livid than he had been in his life he turned to carry Elphaba out of the room but found his way blocked by Frex he was grinning at him he had Alice in front of him the little girl was shaking and sobbing he had a gun pointed at the little girl's head.

"Put Elphaba down or else the brat dies" said Frex.

Fiyero froze for a moment he put Elphaba into a nearby sofa and turned back to Frex "what is wrong with you what did Fae ever do to you except be born the wrong colour how could you be so cruel to an innocent child, not just any child your own flesh and blood how can you love Nessarose so much and at the same time not give a flying monkeys about you other daughter"

Frex sneered at him "How can anyone love something as ugly and disgusting as Elphaba why would you want to marry a ugly green disgusting disappointment when you could have had someone as beautiful a Miss Glinda the good here"

It took all his strength for Fiyero not to punch Frex but he took a breath holding his temper before speaking again "Elphaba is not ugly or disgusting she is the most sensitive, beautiful, loving, caring and infuriating person I have ever met I couldn't imagine being married to anyone but her I love the way she smiles when she wakes up in the morning, the way she gets annoyed when I wind her up with her books, the way her nose crinkles when she sleeps I love everything about her and if you can't see how wonderful your daughter is then you don't deserve to have her, now why don't you do the decent thing and let her and my child go"

While Fiyero was talking he didn't notice Elphaba slowly standing up she quietly made her way towards her father her eyes on Alice and the gun she had almost reached Alice when Frex spotted her.

"GET BACK OVER THERE ELPHABA NOW" shouted Frex. Elphaba froze for a second then reached out and grabbed the gun she tried to wrestle it away from her father. Fiyero flew forwards and grabbed her around the middle and tried to pulled her away from the gun but she held on tight fighting against his grip seconds later a gun shot filled the air.


	22. Chapter 22

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Twenty Two

Chaos.

That was the only word that Elphaba could think of to describe what was happening in front of her right now, she sat shaking as she watched the coroner wheel her fathers body out of the room she jumped when she felt someone put a blanket over her shoulders she stiffened and then started to shake harder.

"Leave me alone please don't hurt me again" said Elphaba tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Elphaba is it, my names Aimee I'm a police doctor I've been asked by the police to examine you it's ok you are safe now" said Aimee she tried to examine the bruises on Elphaba's arms but the green woman jumped up off the settee and backed away from her waving her arms at her.

"Get away from me or I will hex you leave me alone" said Elphaba her voice full of fear and panic her eyes wide and round "I don't want you to touch me the only person I want to touch me is my husband now please leave me alone"

"Elphaba Sweetheart it's ok I'm not going to hurt you but I need to get you to the hospital so I can examine you properly " said Aimee she started to walk slowly towards Elphaba but the green woman screamed at her.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME GET AWAY" screamed Elphaba she then started to mutter words seconds later Aimee found herself flat on her back on the other side of the room. At that moment Fiyero (who had been in the hallway being questioned by the munchkinland police) came back into the room

"What in the name of Oz happened" said Fiyero.

Hearing his voice Elphaba lowered her arm and started to cry again she shot across the room and into his arms she buried her face into his chest still sobbing and shaking

"Don't let her touch me Yero please" sobbed Elphaba. Fiyero wrapped his arms around the sobbing green woman and held her close he then turned to the other woman who had picked herself up off the floor and was brushing the dust off of her grey jacket "who are you"

"Prince Fiyero my name is Aimee Fisher I'm the police doctor I've been asked by the police to examine your wife and collect any evidence from her I was trying to take a look at her but she took fright the next thing I knew I was flat on my back on the floor" said Aimee.

Fiyero turned his eyes back to the green woman in his arms "Fae Come on sweetheart let's get you and Alice to the hospital"

At his words Elphaba's eyes widened she pulled away from him and looked wildly around "Yero Alice Oh Oz he's still got her locked in that room" she tried to bolt out of the room but Fiyero put his hands lightly on her arms.

"It's ok Fae Alice is safe she's in the next room with Glinda and Nessarose" said Fiyero "let's go and get her then get you both to the hospital"

Elphaba looked at Fiyero tears filing her eyes again "Oh Oz Nessa how ever cruel my father was to me he loved Nessa and she loved him she must be in bits she's only 12 she is going to need looking after she will have to come home with us"

"Fae we can deal with Nessa later right now we need to get you and Alice to the hospital come on" said Fiyero.

A few hours later Fiyero was pacing the waiting room at the hospital he had, had to fight with Elphaba to get her into the examination room but after promising her that he wouldn't let any men into the room she had agreed to the examination he stopped pacing and looked at Alice who was fast asleep on the soft chairs that's lined the walls of the room she had been checked over by the doctor and other than the small cuts on her bottom from the belt and a few bruises she was fine once she had been looked at Fiyero had removed the pull up nappy and dressed the little girl into a small pair of hospital issue pyjamas and slipper socks he was so relieved that she was ok he watched her little chest rise and fall for a few moments he was knocked out of his thoughts by a scream of his name.

"FIYEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

He bolted down the hall to the room Elphaba had gone into as he got to the door it opened and a nurse came out removing her gloves.

"What happened in there is my wife alright" said Fiyero with a pant.

"Relax Prince Fiyero she is fine but she refusing to let me do the internal examination I've tried three times but she is point blank refusing to let me near her she threatened to hex me if I didn't stop" said the nurse "she wants you maybe you can get her to co operate"

Fiyero followed the nurse back into the room and over to the bed where Elphaba was sat her knees pulled up to her chest she was rocking from side to side and crying. When she saw Fiyero walking towards her she tried to get off the bed but he gently reached out and stopped her.

"It's ok Fae you're ok but the nurse needs to finish examining you baby you need to let her look inside of you" said Fiyero

"No Yero I don't want to please don't make me" sobbed Elphaba "I want to go home"

Fiyero held Elphaba close to him and kissed the top of her head "I know baby and we will go home soon but the nurse needs to look inside you first we need to get the evidence to prove what happened to you, now come on lay down and put your feet in the stirrups"

"I said no Yero I don't want them poking inside me I've had enough I'm going to shower then we are going home" said Elphaba she pushed away from Fiyero and got off the bed she was about to go into the bathroom when she felt a pair of hands on her waist "Yero get off of me"

"I'm sorry Fae but I can't let you shower until the nurse has looked at you I know you are scared but if you don't do this these guys are going to get away with this and maybe do the same thing to another girl" said Fiyero "Come on Fae let's get this done please"

Elphaba sighed and nodded her head "ok but only if you stay with me Yero" said Elphaba.

"Of course Fae" said Fiyero. Elphaba walked back over to the bed and laid down on it with her feet in the grey stirrups that were attached to the side of it once she was comfy the nurse started her examination a few minutes in and Fiyero felt Elphaba start to shake again and squeeze his hand "it's ok Fae I'm here"

"It hurts Yero" said Elphaba "make her stop please"

Fiyero stroked the top of Elphaba's head "I know baby I'm so proud of you it won't be much longer then we can go home" he kept stroking the top of her head until the nurse finished her examination. As soon as the nurse was finished Elphaba headed straight for the shower, while Fiyero went back to check on Alice.

One week later.

Elphaba jolted awake from her nightmare she sat up in bed shaking, blinking in the darkness she got out of bed and ran for the bathroom she knelt in front of the toilet and retched, the remains of the previous nights dinner fell into the bowl, back in the bedroom Fiyero stirred and reached his hand out to Elphaba's side of the bed finding it empty he sat up his eyes fell on the clock on the bedside table the red numbers flashed three thirty am at him. Yawning he got out of bed gently so he wouldn't disturb Alice who had refused to sleep in her own bed and headed out of the room as he had done every night since they had got back to the Vinkus and headed to the bathroom he sighed when he saw Elphaba next to the toilet violently retching he walked over to her and knelt beside her then gently took hold of her raven locks and held them back.

"It's ok Fae I'm right here you're safe I promise" said Fiyero he rubbed small circles on her back as she continued to dry heave "Ok baby ok easy now" . When the green woman finally stopped retching Fiyero let go of her hair and grabbed a flannel he ran it under the warm water rung it out and gently wiped Elphaba's face with it then grabbed the towel from the rod and gently dried it.

"I'm sorry Yero I'm fine you go back to bed" said Elphaba.

"Stop apologising Fae you have nothing to be sorry for come here" said Fiyero he tried to help Elphaba to her feet but she pushed him away.

"Yero please just go back to bed please don't look at me I'm disgusting" sobbed Elphaba.

"Hey you are not disgusting you are beautiful" said Fiyero he again tried to help her up as he did so however Elphaba moved one of her legs and he saw why she had pushed him away there was a small puddle on the floor between her legs she had been retching so hard she had wet herself "Oh Fae its ok it wasn't your fault why don't you have a quick shower, I will find you some clean pyjamas" he kissed the top of her head and then left the bathroom.

Back in the bedroom Alice had woken up crying from her nightmare she sat up in bed and looked around for Elphaba discovering she was alone the little girl started to cry louder.

"MUMMY MUMMY MUMMY" sobbed Alice. Out in the hall Fiyero heard the little girl crying and dashed into the bedroom he walked over to the bed and tried to scoop the little girl up but she backed away from him and screamed louder "NO NO NO MUMMY WANT MY MUMMY"

"It's ok baby you're ok come here" said Fiyero but the little girl back so far away from him she almost fell off the bed just as Elphaba entered the room in her bathrobe and green skin glistening with dampness she rushed over to the little girl and scooped her up.

"It's ok baby mummy's here darling I've got you" said Elphaba she felt the little girl grip on to her robe with a death grip and start to shake "what happened baby did you have a bad dream"

"Bad man hurt my mummy" sobbed Alice.

"Oh baby it's ok it was just a dream mummy's here baby" said Elphaba she felt the little girl start to calm down and grow heavier in her arms "that's it baby you go back to sleep mummy's right here" she rubbed small circles on the little girl's back and after a few seconds she heard her start to gently snore. Once she was sure the little girl had settled Elphaba laid her back into the bed and tucked the quilt over her she then quickly put on her clean pyjamas and got in beside her.

Fiyero watched Elphaba settling herself down next to Alice and sighed he got into his side of the bed and quickly fell back to sleep. When he woke up the following morning Fiyero found he was alone in the bed he put his hand on Elphaba's side and found it was cold he got out of bed and quickly got dressed then set off down the hall towards Alice's bedroom as he past the bathroom door he heard the sound of the shower running along with the sound of someone crying he pushed open the bathroom door the sight that met his eyes broke his heart Elphaba was in the shower crying her eyes out she had a scrubbing brush in her hand and was rubbing it all over her green skin turning it an angry shade of red. Fiyero reached out and opened the shower door as he did so the smell of bleach filled his nose.

"Oh Fae what have you done to yourself come on baby give me the brush" said Fiyero he reached and and tried to take the brush but Elphaba jumped violently almost hitting her head on the tiles at the back of the shower.

"GET AWAY FROM ME DON' T TOUCH ME IM DISGUSTING I HAVE TO GET CLEAN" shouted Elphaba she started to rub at her skin even harder until blood started to drip off of it

"Fae darling you are not disgusting sweetheart you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen I love you so much please give me the brush darling" said Fiyero. Right at that moment Alice who had been in her room appeared at the door tears in her eyes, noticing the little girl at the door Fiyero smiled "Hey baby what's the matter Sweetheart"

"Want Mummy please need clean knickers" said Alice " I've had a wee wee"

"Oh baby again you really must try to use the potty or toilet in future give me a minute and I will sort you out ok" said Fiyero. Hearing the little girl's voice Elphaba blinked and dropped the scrubbing brush which hit the bottom of the shower with a clang she rushed out of the shower almost slipping as she did so threw her bathrobe around her then grabbed the little girl into her arms and took off out of the bathroom and down the hall. Fiyero took off after her "Fae baby stop it's ok where are you going"

"GET AWAY FROM US I WONT LET YOU HURT MY CHILD AGAIN" shouted Elphaba with out turning around. She kept on running down the stairs and shot out of the back door not even wincing as the cold November air hit her skin she ran down the the gravel path the stones sharp under her bare feet but she didn't stop after rounding the corner at the bottom of the path she bolted through the doors to the pool house which had been left open by the maid and slammed them shut behind her and locked them.

Seeing Elphaba run into the pool house Fiyero stopped running and slowed his pace to walking speed once he reached the doors peered through the glass and what he saw broke his heart. Elphaba was curled up in the far corner of the room Alice beside her and she was shaking all over tears running down her face. He gently tapped on the door and saw Elphaba jump.

"Fae its ok it's me Fiyero open the door baby please" said Fiyero. Elphaba didn't move or speak just kept on shaking "Fae please it's ok you're safe no one is going to hurt you again please let me in darling"

Inside the pool house Alice started to shift about she was uncomfortable and her skin was starting to itch from the drying urine on it she slowly stood up and started to walk towards the doors, feeling the little girl move Elphaba's head shot up she reached out to try to stop the little girl from moving but she was too far away from her.

Fiyero watched through the glass doors and saw the little girl slowly moving towards him "that's it good girl baby open the door for me". A few seconds later he heard the clicking of the lock and the door opened.

"Fiyero can you give me a bubble bath please" said Alice holding her arms up to him.

Fiyero scooped the little girl up and held her close "of course I will baby but I need to see if Mummy is alright first ok" he set the little girl back on to her own feet and was about to enter the pool house when he heard someone calling him he looked round and spotted his mother coming down the path towards him.

"Fiyero your father is waiting he's going to be late for the meeting" said Amilie as she reached him.

"I'm sorry mother but Father will have to go alone I can't leave Fae alone she's in no fit state to look after herself never mind Alice as well" said Fiyero "can you go and give him my apologies then take Alice upstairs and give her a bath she's wet herself I need to get Fae back inside and call the doctor"

Amilie nodded and took hold of Alice's hand. Fiyero watched them walk back up the gravel path then slowly entered the pool house. Elphaba hadn't moved from the far corner he slowly walked towards her he had almost reached her when she suddenly looked up at him.

"GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE" shouted Elphaba.

"Fae baby it's ok it's me Fiyero I'm not going to hurt you darling but I need to get you back inside you're bleeding" said Fiyero he crouched down in front of her and took her hand in his "do you trust me Fae"

Elphaba looked into his blue eyes for a few seconds then slowly lifted her green hand and put it on his cheek "with my life my Yero" tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's ok Fae come on darling" said Fiyero he scooped the green woman up and carried her back to the castle. Once back inside the building he carried her into the sitting room and put her down onto the couch "stay there I'm just going to phone for the doctor. At his words Elphaba again started to panic.

"No Yero please no doctors" said Elphaba she tried to stand up but yelled out when pain shot through her cut feet.

"Fae you need stitches in those feet and you have burns on your skin from the bleach you need to be seen by the doctor besides you know Kahleah well, she's been my doctor since I was born" said Fiyero he picked up the cordless phone and dialled the number.

By the time the doctor arrived Amilie had bathed Alice, Fiyero had helped Elphaba to put on a pair of clean underwear and pyjamas and they were all sat in the sitting room eating toast and jam all that was except Elphaba she just sat staring at her plate but not actually eating anything. Once they had finished eating Amilie took Alice out into the garden. Elphaba jumped when the door bell rang. Fiyero stood up and went to answer the door he came back a few seconds later with the doctor.

"Fae Kahleah is here" said Fiyero as he walked back into the room the woman who followed him had olive skin and brown hair which was tied up in a bun on top of her head she smiled as she sat down beside Elphaba.

"Hi Elphaba how are you doing" said Kahleah.

"I'm fine" said Elphaba "or I would be if everyone stopped fussing over me".

"Elphaba it's only been a week you went through a terrible ordeal don't try and deal with it alone now let's take a look at those feet" said Kahleah she opened her bag and pulled on a pair of clear rubber gloves. Elphaba sighed and slowly lifted her left foot off up so Kahleah could see the bottom of it she hissed as Kahleah gently started to clean the wound with an antibacterial wipe then sighed "Elphaba I'm going to have to put a couple of stitches in this foot I will numb it first so it shouldn't hurt ok and you are going to need a tetanus injection too"

Elphaba shook her head violently "No needles I don't want them"

Kahleah sighed then turned to Fiyero "looks like you are going to have to help me with this Fiyero"

Fiyero nodded and walked over to Elphaba he crouched down by the side of the settee and took her green hand in his pale one.

"Fae look at me you have to let Kahleah do her job you don't want to get an infection do you" said Fiyero he looked over to Kahleah and saw she had the needle containing the local anaesthetic in her hand he turned back to Elphaba and saw the fear in her eyes "Fae please baby don't make this hard work" he turned back to Kahleah and nodded she gently took hold of Elphaba's foot and was about to inject it when Elphaba started to panic.

"No stop no needles I don't want it" said Elphaba.

"Fae stop it it's ok come on relax" said Fiyero but Elphaba continued to panic "Fae I'm sorry to have to do this but that foot needs stitches" he took hold of Elphaba's leg and pinned it down on the sofa.

"Fiyero I said I don't want any needles let go of my leg now or I will hex you" said Elphaba trying to pull her foot from his grip. Fiyero held her leg tight while Kahleah injected her foot once it was done he let go "see it wasn't that bad was it Fae."

Elphaba glared at him then smiled "I suppose not"

It didn't take long for Kahleah to stitch the small wound on Elphaba's foot she then wrapped a small bandage around it and secured it with a safety pin after checking the other foot and making sure it was clean lucky for Elphaba it was a small cut and didn't need stitching just a small plaster to cover the wound she then looked at the small burns on Elphaba's torso from the bleach again they just needed a simple clean and a bit of cream applied.

"Right Elphaba I just need to give you a tetanus injection as a precaution" said Kahleah she took another needle and small vile from her bag then quickly drew the liquid into the syringe then turned back to the green woman "are you ready"

Elphaba shook her head "I don't want it"

"Fae don't make me have to pin you down again" said Fiyero "Come on it will be over in few seconds"

Elphaba sighed "ok but make it quick"

Kahleah quickly injected the liquid into Elphaba's arm then smiled "all done now I'm going to leave you a tube of cream for your burns you need to put it on three times a day also some clean bandages for your foot it will need to be changed every couple of days until the stitches come out in two weeks time"

"Thank you Kahleah I appreciate you coming" said Fiyero as he showed her out of the castle. He was about to go back into the sitting room when he heard small foot steps running up the hall he turned and saw Alice running as fast as her legs would carry her towards him as soon as she was near enough he scooped her into his arms "baby what's the matter"

"The bad man is going to get me and hurt me again" sobbed Alice.

Just then Amilie came panting up to him "Fiyero it's ok she just saw the new groundskeeper and panicked"

"Oh baby it's ok no one is going to hurt you ever again I promise" said Fiyero he rubbed his hand up and down the little girl's back and made quite shushing sounds "Come on sweetie calm down it's ok I've got you"

The little girl began to quite down she stopped sobbing and started to make soft sniffing sounds Fiyero felt her begin to grow heavier in his arms and realised she was falling asleep he slowly walked back into the sitting room he walked over to the empty settee and gently laid the little girl on to it she stirred slightly as he put her down and spoke.

"Love you Daddy"


	23. Chapter 23

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Twenty Three

Fiyero froze at the little girl's words his heart hammering in his chest after a second or two he smiled "I love you too baby" he watched as the little girls eyes closed and she started to snore he then walked over to the other settee, sat down beside Elphaba and burst into tears.

"Yero what's the matter" said Elphaba.

"She called me Daddy Fae my little girl called me Daddy" said Fiyero through tears "you heard it too please tell me you did and I didn't imagine it"

Elphaba smiled "yes I heard it she really did call you daddy she loves and trusts you Yero" she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight their moment was interrupted by Elphaba's stomach rumbling loudly. Fiyero laughed.

"I think you need to eat something Fae" said Fiyero.

Elphaba nodded then looked at her watch "well it is nearly lunch time and I didn't really eat my breakfast, I will go into the kitchen and get something ready for when Alice wakes up" she stood up and hobbled into the kitchen where she found Amilie peeling and chopping potatoes there was also a block of cheese sitting on the side seeing the green woman enter the room Amilie frowned at her.

"Elphaba what are you doing on your feet go and sit back down this minute" said Amilie.

"I'm fine I was going to make lunch" said Elphaba "but I can see you already beat me to it what are you making"

Amilie smiled "cheese patties and baked beans Fiyero always loved them when he was a boy".

"Cheese patties I don't think I've ever heard of them how do you make them" said Elphaba.

Back in the sitting room Fiyero was still sat on the settee his eyes on the little girl sleeping on the opposite settee he felt like the luckiest man in the whole of Oz to have two beautiful girls in his life even if Elphaba could be more stubborn than a mule at times he loved her and Alice with all his heart. He was knocked out of his thoughts by a whimper then a soft cry he stood up and walked over to the other settee where the little girl was moving around in her sleep he sat down beside her and started to rub her back.

"Sshh baby it's ok you're ok" said Fiyero.

The little girl started to cry harder "Daddy help me help me"

Fiyero's heart broke he scooped the little girl into his arms and rocked her from side to side "it's ok baby Daddy is right here I've got you wake up darling it's just a dream"

The little girl's eyes sprung open and she started to shake "Daddy don't let them hurt my mummy please please please"

"It's ok baby no one is going to hurt you or mummy ever again I won't let them I promise" said Fiyero rubbing the little girl's back after a few minutes she started to calm down just as Elphaba hobbled into the room seeing the little girls tear stained face she hobbled over to the settee and sat down beside Fiyero.

"What happened Yero" said Elphaba.

Hearing Elphaba's voice Alice started to cry again "Mummy the bad man is going to hurt you again".

"Oh darling come here no one is going to hurt you or me again I promise daddy won't let them" said Elphaba she scooped the little girl into her arms and held her close. After a few minutes the little girl stopped crying she looked at Elphaba with wet eyes.

"Can I have juice please Mummy" said Alice "and jammy toast please"

Elphaba smiled it was the first time ever the little girl had asked for something to eat without being asked since she arrived "Lunch will be ready soon darling"

As if on cue Amilie walked in the room wiping her hands on a tea towel "lunch is ready"

The four of them walked into the dining room. Elphaba helped Alice into her chair the little girl immediately grabbed hold of the beaker of juice and began to gulp it down she finished it within seconds then turned to Elphaba.

"More juice please Mummy" said Alice holding out the empty cup to her.

"Eat some lunch first please baby then mummy will get you some more juice ok" said Elphaba. The little girl scowled at her and folded her arms.

"I want more juice now Mummy" said Alice.

Elphaba put down her fork and turned to face the little girl "Alice you do not speak to me that way I said you can't have any more juice until you eat your lunch now do as I have asked please"

The little girl remained sitting with her arms folded "No don't want it I want jammy toast".

Sighing Elphaba looked at Fiyero silently asking him to help he put down his fork stood up and walked around the table to where the little girl was sitting then crouched down next to her.

"Alice look at me please Mummy has told you now I'm telling you eat your lunch please" said Fiyero. Alice looked at him for a few seconds then picked up her fork and started to eat the baked beans on her plate "Good girl thank you" he stood back up then went back to his seat. The rest of the meal went smoothly once everyone was finished Amilie insisted on clearing the table.

Elphaba lead Alice back into the sitting room and set her up with her colouring books and pens at the small coffee table then sat down on the settee and resting her sore feet on the foot rest she had just got comfy when she heard the phone ring sighing she was about to get up when she heard Fiyero answer it relaxing again she turned back to the little girl and smiled she had drawn a green figure and labelled it Mummy smiling again she grabbed her book and reading glasses from the side table and started to read just as Fiyero entered the room.

"Fae that was Glinda she says her and Nessa will be arriving in two days Nessa is still refusing to come Glin says she will get her here or her name isn't Glinda the good" said Fiyero then he wrinkled his nose "Oz what is that smell"

Elphaba sniffed then sighed before turning to the little girl "Alice have you had a poo in your knickers baby"

The little girl shook her head "No Mummy".

Elphaba took the colouring pens off the little girl then stood her up she gently pulled her waist band out and was surprised to find the little girl was telling the truth she turned her so she could see her face "sweetie I think you might need to go to the potty or toilet let's go and try shall we" she stood up and held her hand out to the little girl.

"No Mummy don't want to use the potty no no no" said Alice.

"Alice I'm not asking you I'm telling you let's go to the potty now please" said Elphaba she tried to pick the little girl up but she fought against her "Alice stop it it's ok"

Fiyero watched Elphaba struggling with the little girl he walked over to her and lifted the little girl into his arms.

"Hey that's enough Alice Mummy said it's time to try using the potty so let's go to the bathroom" said Fiyero. He carried the little girl kicking and screaming to the bathroom Elphaba hobbling behind him as he got to the bathroom door his mother came out of the kitchen.

"Goodness me what's all the noise about" said Amilie.

"Somebody is refusing to use the potty or the toilet again" said Fiyero "I don't know what's wrong with her I mean obviously there has been issues since she arrived but she was doing so well until what happened happened"

"Well have either of you spoken to her about it" said Amilie.

Fiyero and Elphaba looked at each other then back at Amilie.

"Well no actually we haven't now you mention it we've been assuming it's just the same issues as before" said Fiyero.

"well let's try that give her here" said Amilie and she lifted the little girl into her arms "ok sweetie it's ok calm down" she rocked the little girl from side to side and she started to quieten down.

"Don't want to use the potty no no no" said Alice.

Amilie rubbed the little girl's back and gently spoke to her "can you tell me why you don't want to baby".

The little girl didn't reply just held her arms out to Elphaba who immediately scooped the little girl into her own arms as she did so she felt Alice gripping on to her pyjama top "don't want to go Mummy"

"Ok baby ok I believe you but if you do need to you must use the potty or toilet not your knickers or mummy will not be very happy ok" said Elphaba.

Alice nodded her head then buried it into Elphaba's shoulder "love you mummy"

"I love you too baby let's go and sit down again Mummy's feet are sore" said Elphaba. She put the little girl down and watched her dash back into the sitting room she then turned to Fiyero "Thank you for trying Yero but I don't want her to get anymore scared than she already is we will get her back on track but it's going to take time"

"It's ok Fae I know that you go back to your book I'm going to go and finish my paper work it's the least I can do after dropping out of the meeting this morning, I'll be in the office if you need me" said Fiyero "Oh and I'll have the maids clean the downstairs guest room for Nessa"

Elphaba nodded and watched Fiyero disappear upstairs as soon as he was out of sight she burst into tears, Amilie walked over to the green woman and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh Elphaba what's the matter"

"It's all my fault if I was such a ugly green disgusting disappointment none of it would have happened poor Yero is trying so hard to put on a brave face for me and I just keep letting him down" sobbed Elphaba.

" Oh Elphaba don't be so silly Yero loves you and that little girl with every fibre of his being you are not ugly or any of those things you said you are a beautiful young woman and a wonderful mother stop being so hard on yourself" said Amilie "come into the kitchen and have a cup of tea Alice will be fine on her own for a few minutes"

In the sitting room Alice had gone back to her colouring book she was just finishing the picture when she felt a familiar pressure in her bottom she put her pen down and stood up one hand still on the table she was about to start pushing when she remembered what Elphaba had said.

" _You must use the toilet or potty not your knickers or Mummy won't be very happy"_

Thinking for a moment the little girl sighed she didn't want Elphaba to be cross with her if she did she might hurt her sighing again she walked over to the sitting room door she looked into the hallway and found it empty she then quickly headed for the downstairs bathroom once in the bathroom she pulled her bottoms down and sat on the potty chair.

In the kitchen Elphaba had finished her tea and had calmed herself down again.

"Thank you Amilie I needed that talk and the tea only now I'm the one who needs a toilet visit" she stood up and hobbled out of the kitchen and down the hall to the downstairs bathroom as she got to the door she spotted the little girl sitting on the potty chair a smile broke across her face "well done baby good girl I'm so proud of you"

The little girl jumped at the sound of Elphaba's voice she shot up off the potty and tried to pull her knickers up "I'm sorry I'm sorry"

"Hey baby it's ok sweetie" said Elphaba she walked over to the little girl and took a look into the potty seeing it was empty she knelt down in front of the little girl "sweetie it's ok if you want to use the potty darling Mummy will leave the room if you want her too"

Alice took a step forward and rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder then spoke so softly that Elphaba almost couldn't hear her "want to poo "

"Ok baby do you want mummy to stay or go sweetie" said Elphaba the little girl thought for a moment.

"Stay Mummy I'm scared" said Alice a tear rolling down her cheek.

Elphaba wiped the tear away with one of her green thumbs "that's a very brave thing to admit sweetie Mummy will stay with you ok" The little girl smiled then slowly pulled her knickers back down and sat on the potty chair then a second later shot up again "what's wrong baby it's ok sit down darling"

"What about Daddy don't want him to come in" said the little girl her eyes filling with tears again.

"It's ok baby Daddy is upstairs he won't come in I promise sit down darling" said Elphaba. Alice sighed then sat down "Good girl baby mummy's right here you do what you need to do ok"

Alice nodded then a second later her face started to go red and she began to make soft grunting noises Elphaba sat on the closed toilet and stayed quite while the little girl used the potty.

Amilie was starting to get worried Elphaba had been in the bathroom for almost fifteen minutes she was about to go and check on her when she heard foots steps on the stairs and Fiyero appeared.

"Mother where's Fae I need to know what she wants doing in Nessa's room" said Fiyero.

"She's in the downstairs bathroom has been for the last fifteen minutes I was about to go and check on her when I heard you coming down" said Amilie.

"Fifteen minutes isn't that long knowing Fae she's probably looking in the mirror trying to see what I see in her" said Fiyero with a laugh then he saw the look on his mothers face "mother what's wrong"

"When you went upstairs Elphaba had a little break down she called herself disgusting and ugly I took her into the kitchen and made a cup of tea I thought she was fine again then she said she needed the toilet and I haven't seen her since" said Amilie.

Fiyero took off down the hall towards the bathroom his mother behind him.

Back in the bathroom Elphaba still sat on the closed toilet her eyes on the little girl who was bright red in the face and grunting hard the door banged open suddenly making her jump so violently she almost fell off the toilet the loud noise also made Alice jump off the potty.

"Yero what are you doing you scared me to death and poor Alice" said Elphaba she crouched down in front of the little girl who was sat shaking on the potty "it's ok baby finish doing your poo darling"

The little girl's eyes flashed to Fiyero then she shook her head "no mummy don't want to"

Elphaba looked at Fiyero "could you wait in the sitting room please Yero I will explain in a minute"

"Of course sorry Fae sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you" said Fiyero and he left the bathroom. Once he was gone Elphaba turned back to the little girl.

"Ok darling Daddy's gone now you finish your poo it's ok" said Elphaba she felt the little girl grab onto her top with one hand then she started to make little grunting noises again a few seconds later she looked at Elphaba.

"I'm finished Mummy" said Alice she let go of Elphaba and stood up.

"Well done darling I'm so proud of you, let's get you cleaned up" said Elphaba She grabbed some toilet paper off of the roll beside the toilet and handed it to the little girl who wiped her bottom then dropped the tissue into the potty then repeated the process with another bit of tissue once she was clean Alice pulled her knickers and tights up then washed her hands while she did so Elphaba emptied the potty into the toilet then rinsed it in the other side of the double sink before putting it back into the seat. As she turned back to the little girl she caught sight of her reflection in the bathroom mirror what she saw made her jump back in terror an ugly green hag looked back at her then her fathers face appeared next to it and spoke.

" _I wish you had never been born girl you are a ugly disgusting disappointment because of you your sister is crippled and your mother dead and as if that wasn't bad enough you go and drag the prince of the Vinkus into a shame marriage and then brought a child into it who is as screwed up as you why don't you do everyone a favour and die"_

"I AM NOT UGLY LEAVE ME ALONE" screamed Elphaba and she punched the mirror with all the force of her body making it shatter into a thousand pieces.

Down the hall Fiyero heard Elphaba scream and then the sound of breaking glass he bolted down the hallway and crashed through the bathroom door his mother behind him what he saw shattered his heart Elphaba was stood in front of the now smashed mirror, glass shards littered the sinks and floor, a pool of red blood shone bright on Elphaba's green arm and she was sobbing hysterically then his eyes fell on the little girl who had curled herself into a ball at Elphaba's feet and was also sobbing.

"Call Kahleah now" said Fiyero then he turned to Alice "Alice come here baby it's ok". He tried to lift the little girl up but Elphaba turned on him a price of broken glass in her hand her eyes wide as saucers.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM MY CHILD OR SO HELP ME OZ I WILL KILL YOU" shouted Elphaba "LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Fae its me baby it's Yero what ever you are seeing it's not real I promise you no one here is going to hurt you or our little girl" said Fiyero softly.

Elphaba slowly bent down and scooped Alice up into her arms "It's ok baby mummy's got you I won't let him hurt you" then she waved the piece of glass at Fiyero again "I'm taking my little girl and I'm going home to my husband and you are not going to stop me ok"

"Fae Sweetheart you are home it's me Fiyero please darling come back to me" said Fiyero fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks.

Elphaba started to walk slowly towards him the piece of glass still firmly in her hand "stay back don't you dare touch me or my child or my Fiyero will kill you"

"Fae please it's me Fiyero what ever you are seeing it's not real come on darling" said Fiyero tears spilling down his face. At that moment Amilie re appeared in the doorway.

"Fiyero Kahleah is on her way" said Amilie. At the sound of her voice Elphaba turned to face her.

"Amilie thank Oz you are here please take Alice and get her back to Fiyero it's not safe here for her" said Elphaba shoving the little girl into Amilie's arms she then turned back to Fiyero who had been quietly taking small steps closer to her "GET BACK DON'T YOU TOUCH ME I MEAN IT"

Fiyero looked at his mother then at Alice "Mum get her out of her please I need to do something and I don't want her to see it". Amilie nodded and left the bathroom once she was gone he turned back to the terrified green woman and slowly stepped closer to her "Fae its ok it's me Fiyero come on sweetie let's get you out of here"

Elphaba looked at him the piece of glass still in her shaking green hand she slowly opened her fingers and the piece of glass fell out of her hand shattering as it hit the hard bathroom floor she then looked at Fiyero again and took a step forward she slowly lifted her hand and put it on his cheek "Yero please help me don't let him hurt me again" she then fell into his arms in a flood of tears "I'm sorry"

"Oh my Fae you have nothing to be sorry for let's get you into the sitting room come here" said Fiyero he scooped her up into his arms then carried her out of the bathroom down the hall and into the sitting room where he found his mother sitting on the settee with Alice next to her as soon as the little girl say Fiyero enter the room she jumped up and ran over to him.

"Daddy" said Alice holding her arms up to him.

"Sweetheart Daddy can't pick you up right now ok let me sort Mummy out then I will give you a cuddle ok" said Fiyero. The little girl began to cry as Fiyero walked over to the other settee and put Elphaba down onto it just as the door bell rang.

"That will be Kahleah I'll let her in" said Amilie and she disappeared into the hallway she returned a moment later with Kahleah behind her, she walked over to where Elphaba lay on the settee and knelt down beside her.

"Oh Elphaba What have you being doing with yourself eh let's look at that arm" said Kahleah pulling on a pair of gloves she took hold of Elphaba's arm and looked at it then turned to Fiyero "I'm afraid Yero this is going to have to be a hospital job she needs that arm X-rayed to see if there is any glass in the wound and it's going to need stitching properly"

At the mention of the word hospital Elphaba started to panic "no hospitals no I wont go I won't let you lock me up in some sort of looney bin"

"Elphaba no one is going to lock you up but I do think you need to talk to someone about what happened to you" said Kahleah.

The green woman shook her head then turned to Fiyero "please Yero don't let them lock me up like he did please I'm begging you"

Fiyero looked at his wife tears rolling down his cheeks he just wanted to make her pain go away he wanted his Fae back he walked over to her and knelt down beside the settee.

"Sweetheart I promise nobody is going to lock you up but your arm needs proper treatment that Kahleah can't do here I promise I will stay with you the whole time" said Fiyero "I love you Fae with every fibre of my being and I would give my life for you so please trust me"

Elphaba slowly sat up she lifted her green hand and ran it through Fiyero's shoulder length dark hair while looking into his blue eyes "I trust you with my life Yero I love you too so so much ok I will go to the hospital as long as you are with me"

"You have nothing to worry about on that score" said Fiyero he was about to stand up when he felt a pair of small hands on his back he turn his head and saw Alice standing next to him her face tear stained "Hey baby it's ok come here" he scooped the little girl up and felt her burying her head into his chest.

"Daddy don't leave me the bad man might come back again and hurt me or mummy" said Alice into his chest.

"Oh baby it's ok the bad man is gone and he can't come back I promise Daddy needs you to be a big girl and stay here with Granny Amilie while I take mummy to the hospital can you do that hey you never know she might let you watch frozen before bed" said Fiyero but the little girl continued to cry "come on darling don't get yourself so upset Daddy will be back as soon as he can I promise hey would you like Granny Amilie to make you some jammy toast"

Alice looked at him then shook her head "want mummy to make it"

Fiyero sighed then tried to hand the little girl to his mum but she started to scream and fight him "baby come on darling please be a big girl for me" after another few seconds he managed to get the little girl into his mothers arms he then helped Elphaba to her feet and the two of them followed Kahleah out to her carriage to head to the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

 _A/N this chapter is for Faesflower thank you for the constructive criticism I appreciate it x_

Chapter Twenty Four

Elphaba was silent all the way to the hospital. Fiyero watch as she stared out of the carriage window silently wishing he could do something to make her pain and fear go away for good feeling the carriage stop moving he gently reached out and touched Elphaba on the shoulder making her jump violently.

"Hey it's ok Fae its me we have arrived at the hospital" said Fiyero "Come on darling let's get you inside"

Elphaba shook her head "No I don't want to I want to go home"

"Fae its ok I'm not going to let them lock you up I promise I will be with you the whole time" said Fiyero he held out his hand to the green woman and after a few seconds she took hold of it and stepped out of the carriage.

A short while later Elphaba found herself sitting on the bed of a private treatment room in the hospital Fiyero was sat in a chair right beside the bed they had been waiting a while when a man walked into the room pushing a wheel chair in front of him.

"Ok Princess Elphaba your carriage awaits to take you to X-ray I'm Miles by the way I'm the best porter in the whole hospital" said Miles with a grin

Fiyero looked at Elphaba who had gone ridged on the bed her eyes wide as saucers she had also started to shake he stood up and looked into the terrified woman's eyes.

"Fae its ok I'm right here you are safe baby I promise" said Fiyero "let's get you to X-ray darling" he tried to take hold of her hand but she erupted like a volcano at him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME DON'T YOU TOUCH ME I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU" shouted Elphaba She jumped off the bed and flew out of the room like she had been hit by a lighting bolt. Fiyero took off after her as he entered the hall he spotted her diving through a door at the end of the hall he dashed down to the door and tried to open it but found she had locked it behind her.

"Fae baby it's ok it's Yero open the door darling I promise it's safe no one is going to hurt you" said Fiyero he pressed his ear to the door and heard sobs coming from the other side of it then Elphaba's voice.

"Please father no more men I don't want to have sex with anyone but my husband" said Elphaba through sobs.

Back at the castle Amilie had managed to calm the little girl down and she was now happily sat at the dining room table spooning tuna pasta into her mouth it didn't take long for the little girl to finish her dinner she put her spoon down inside the bowl and then picked up the beaker of juice she quickly finished it then put the empty cup back down on the table before turning to Amilie.

"Thank you Granny" said Alice "can I go and play now please"

Amilie was taken a back at the little girl's words she recovered after a second or two and smiled at the child "of course you can sweetie"

The little girl smiled then dashed off to play. Amilie watched the little girl disappear out of the room then stood up and went back to the kitchen to do the dishes.

In the hospital Elphaba was still sat inside the small cupboard shaking all over she closed her eyes and tried to focus on Fiyero's voice coming from the other side of the door but it kept being drowned out by her fathers voice.

" _You are a ugly disgusting green disappointment girl I should have drowned you at birth"_

"I am not disgusting I'm not" sobbed Elphaba She slowly stood up and unlocked the door she then opened it and looked at Fiyero "I'm sorry Yero I'm sorry I'm not beautiful for you"

Fiyero wrapped his arms around Elphaba and held her close "Fae that is not true you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I love you with all my heart come on darling let's get you down to X-ray"

It didn't take long for the X-rays to be taken thankfully there was no glass in the wound and Elphaba soon found herself back in the small private room with a young female nurse cleaning and stitching her arm once her arm had been bandaged the nurse handed her a prescription for antibiotics then she was told she could go home.

In the castle Amilie had finished the dishes she checked her watch and saw it had past seven o clock so she headed upstairs to run the little girl a bath as she past the little girl's room she stuck her head around the door and smiled when she saw Alice sitting on the floor with her dolls and all their accessories around her she pulled her head out of the door and carried onto the bathroom. Once she had run the bath and it was cool enough she went back to the little girl's room.

"Come on sweetie can you put the dolls away now it's bath time" said Amilie the little girl looked at her and shook her head.

"No Granny no baths until mummy comes back want her to wash me" said Alice.

Amilie walked over to the little girl and knelt down beside her on the floor then turned the little girl to face her she could see the tiredness in her eyes "Alice I said it's bath time mummy might not be back for a long time sweetie and it's nearly bed time let's go and get you in the bath"

Alice signed and started to put the dolls back into the toy box once she was done she stood up and took her clothes off then walked slowly down the hall to the bathroom Amilie followed behind and helped the little girl into the water she sat down then reached up and pulled the small hair bands out of her hair.

"Wash my hair please Granny" said Alice pointing at the small shower head that was attached to the taps on the bath.

It didn't take long for Amilie to wash the little girls blonde hair and then she washed the little girl down with body wash and a body puff.

"Ok sweetie let's get you out now" said Amilie she turned to the towel bar and grabbed the clean fluffy pink towel off of it when she turned back to the little girl she saw that she had stood up and had fear in her eyes "sweetie what's the matter darling" a second later she knew what was wrong the little girl started to wee into the bath.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I couldn't hold it anymore I tried don't tell daddy or mummy" sobbed Alice.

"Oh sweetie it doesn't matter baby I don't know a single child that hasn't had a wee in the bath at some point in their life including your daddy" said Amilie. Once the little girl had stopped weeing Amilie quickly wiped her private parts with a warm flannel then helped her out of the water and wrapped the pink towel around her "come on then sweetie let's go and get you dried and into your pyjamas it's almost bed time"

Alice shook her head "no Granny no bed until Mummy is back want to sleep in bed with her" said Alice as they walked down the hall to her room.

Once the little girl was dry and in her pyjamas, slippers and dressing gown Amilie took her back down to the sitting room the little girl immediately rushed over to the dvd shelf and pulled the frozen dvd off and then turned to Amilie holding it out to her she took it from her smiling and slipped it into the DVD player while the little girl sat on the settee.

There you go sweetie you watch your film then it will be time for bed" said Amilie

"No Granny no bed juice please" said Alice "in my princess cup with the straw please"

Amilie went off to the kitchen and made the little girl's drink and took it back to her along with a small snack "here you go baby"

Amilie watched the little girl as she drank her drink and ate her snack once she had finished eating the little girl leaned down and rested her head on the arm of the settee. By the time the film was half way through Amilie noticed the little girl had fallen asleep smiling to herself she quietly turned the film off then gently picked the little girl up holding her close then carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Somewhere down the lane Elphaba and Fiyero were being bumped along in the carriage they had made a quick stop at the all night chemist to collect the prescription and Elphaba sat clutching the small white and blue paper bag containing her medication. Fiyero kept his eyes on Elphaba and wished with all his heart he could take all her pain away for good as the carriage pulled up outside the castle he noticed Elphaba start to go ridged.

"Darling relax it's ok we are home" said Fiyero he stepped out of the carriage and then held out his hand to Elphaba "Come on sweetie let's get you inside it's freezing out here"

Elphaba stood up and stepped out of the carriage winching slightly as her sore feet hit the path and she slowly followed Fiyero up to the doors she waited while he fished out his keys and unlocked the door as soon as the door opened they heard a familiar crying before Fiyero had a chance to step through the door Elphaba dashed past him and into the castle he quickly followed her.

Elphaba rushed up the stairs ignoring the pain in her feet as she got to the top of the stairs the screaming had started to get louder she shot down the hall to the little girl's bedroom and entered the room with a pant. What she saw made her blood boil Her father was standing next to her little girl's bed his hand raised and was about to use it to hit her. Elphaba ran at him and pulled him away from her little girl with all the strength in her body ignoring the protests from her feet and her arm and shoved him against the wall.

"GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL YOU MONSTER" screamed Elphaba just as Fiyero arrived in the doorway seeing Elphaba standing shaking her hands on his mothers shoulders pinning her against the wall fire in her eyes. Slowly and quietly he walked over to her and spoke softly.

"Fae darling it's ok" said Fiyero "Come on sweetheart let mother go"

Elphaba blinked then slowly turned her head to face Fiyero her eyes brimming with unheard tears "he was going to hit my baby"

"Fae darling whatever you saw it wasn't real your father is dead he can't hurt anyone anymore the person you saw was my mother look" said Fiyero pointing to his mother.

Elphaba slowly turned her head back and saw Amilie still pinned against wall by her green hands shaking she let the older woman go and backed away from her.

"Oz Amilie I'm so sorry what have I done" said Elphaba "my father is right I am a monster"

Before Fiyero could say anything he saw Alice slowly get off her bed and walk over to Elphaba She held her arms up to the green woman and she immediately scooped the little girl up and held her close.

"You not a monster you are my mummy and I love you" said Alice resting her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

The green woman burst into tears "Oh baby I love you too so much"

Fiyero walked over to Elphaba and wrapped his arms around both of them and held them tight after a second Elphaba pulled away.

"I'm going to take Alice to our room and try and get her down, goodnight Amilie sorry again" said Elphaba and she carried the little girl out of the room.

Once Elphaba had gone Fiyero turned to his mother "what was going on in here"

" Alice fell asleep watching frozen so I bought her up to bed but she woke up and panicked I was trying to stop her kicking out when Elphaba just flew at me and pinned me against the wall" said Amilie.

"Oh well ever since the accident and kidnapping she has refused to sleep in her own bed" said Fiyero "she's been sleeping with us she's terrified of being alone right now"

"Oh dear I'm sorry I didn't know but really you need to try and get her back in her own bed sooner rather than later the longer you leave it the harder it will be" said Amilie.

"I know but I think Fae is going to be more the problem than Alice" said Fiyero "she's terrified that her father will hurt Alice even though he is dead and she knows it in her mind he is still very much alive"

"I know son it's very hard anyway I better be getting home to your father before it gets too late" said Amilie "goodnight son"

Fiyero saw his mother out of the castle giving firm instructions to his guards to make sure she got home safely then headed to the master bedroom as he neared the door he heard Elphaba voice she was singing softly he entered the room quietly and the scene that met his eyes made his heart melt Elphaba was sitting on the bed with the little girl laying next to her she was rubbing her back with her bandaged hand and humming a lullaby.

"Has she gone off yet" said Fiyero as he quietly changed into his pyjamas, his answer came when the little girl suddenly sat up.

"Daddy don't want to go to sleep I'm not tired play with me please" said Alice she tried to get off the bed but Elphaba caught hold of her.

"No baby it's not play time it's time to go to bed" said Elphaba adjusting her grip as the little girl started to fight her.

"No no mummy no bed not tired want to play princesses with daddy" said Alice starting to cry.

Fiyero walked over to the little girl and scooped her up into his arms "Come on baby daddy will play with you tomorrow ok but right now you need to go to sleep"

Alice shook her head and continued to cry "no daddy not tired"

Fiyero rubbed the little girl's back "yes you are baby come on go to sleep" he carried on patting her back then started to softly sing.

 _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

 _When it's cold outside I've got the month of May_

 _Well I guess you'd say_

 _What can make me feel this way?_

 _My girl (my girl, my girl)_

 _Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)_

 _I've got so much honey the bees envy me_

 _I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees_

 _Well I guess you'd say_

 _What can make me feel this way?_

 _My girl (my girl, my girl)_

 _Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl ooh)_

As he sang Fiyero could feel the little girl getting heavier then he felt her rest her head on his shoulder with a small yawn he gently laid her down on the bed and tucked her in still singing softly.

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _Ooh yeah_

 _I don't need no money, fortune, or fame (ooh hey hey hey)_

 _I've got all the riches baby one man can claim (oh yes I do)_

 _I guess you'd say_

 _What can make me feel this way?_

 _My girl (my girl, my girl)_

 _Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)_

 _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

 _With my girl (My girl)_

 _(Talkin' 'bout my girl my girl) I've even got the month of May_

 _With my girl (My girl, woah)_

 _She's all I can think (my girl)_

 _(Talkin' 'bout my girl my girl)_

 _Talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl, woah)_

As he finished the last words of the song he heard the little girl start to snore he kissed her gently on the top of her head then smiled "sweet dreams my angel I love you" he then turned to Elphaba "are you alright my Fae"

"I'd be a lot better if you stop asking me that" said Elphaba as she pulled her pyjama sleeve gently over her bad arm she then got into bed beside Alice and pulled the little girl into her arms she kissed the top of her head then snuggled down and closed her eyes sighing softly as she did so.

"Fae did you forget to do something" said Fiyero.

Elphaba opened one eye and looked at him "no Yero don't think so" she then closed her eye again.

"Elphaba you have to take your antibiotics come on" said Fiyero he opened the little blue and white bag pulled out the bottle and opened it up shaking a tablet into his hand.

Elphaba opened her eye again "I don't want it" she closed her eye.

"Fae you need to take it do you want to get gang green in that arm" said Fiyero he grabbed the glass of water the maid had left on the bedside table then walked round to Elphaba's side of the bed "Fae come on please or do I have to ask Kahleah to prescribe antibiotic injections instead"

At the word injection Elphaba's eyes sprung open she sat up and took the small tablet from Fiyero then the glass of water she quickly swallowed to the small tablet then put the glass down on her bedside table.

"Happy now can I go to sleep" said Elphaba glaring at Fiyero.

"Don't look at me like that Fae its for your own good" said Fiyero getting into bed he kissed the top of both of his girls heads then snuggled down and went to sleep.

A few hours later Alice woke up and slowly sat up in the bed blinking in the dark realising it was her bladder that had woken her she wriggled free of Elphaba's grip accidentally kicking her as she did so and waking her with a start.

"What's the matter baby" said Elphaba with a yawn "it's too early to get up yet"

"Want to do a wee wee mummy" said Alice sliding off the bed and running out of the room.

The following day Elphaba was stressed beyond words between trying to get the downstairs guest room ready for Nessa, one of the upstairs ones ready for Glinda and Alice throwing a tantrum because she had been told she couldn't go outside in the pouring rain the green woman was ready to bang her head against the wall when Fiyero arrived back from his meeting seeing him come through the front door Alice stood up from her spot on the floor and ran towards him. Seeing her coming Fiyero put down his briefcase, removed his wet coat and held his arms out to her.

"Hey baby daddy missed you what are those tears for" said Fiyero hugging the little girl close to him.

"Want to play in the garden daddy open the door please" said Alice.

"It's raining baby let's put your rain coat and wellies on first ok" said Fiyero.

The little girl smiled and wriggled out of his arms, she had just finished putting her coat on when Elphaba (who had been in the toilet) walked into the hall seeing the little girl standing with her wellies and coat on her anger built up inside her again.

"Alice Mummy said you can't go outside in the rain so take your wellies and coat off please" said Elphaba her voice firm. The little girl looked at her and grinned.

"My daddy said I can go out so there" said Alice poking her tongue out at the green woman.

Elphaba was livid she turned to Fiyero fire in her eyes "Fiyero word in the sitting room now"

Fiyero gulped and followed his wife into the sitting room as soon as they were inside Elphaba waved her hand at the door and it banged shut she then turned on Fiyero.

"I have just spent the last two hours with Alice screaming and throwing a tantrum because I told her she wasn't going outside in the rain, then you arrive and completely undermine me" said Elphaba anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry Fae I didn't know what had happened I came in she ran up to me crying, I asked her what was wrong and she asked me to open the door because she wanted to play outside, I said it was raining and that she need her coat and wellies first I had no idea you had said no" said Fiyero "I'm sorry Fae I should have asked"

"It's ok but now you have to go out into the hall and tell her she's not going outside" said Elphaba with a slight grin "Good luck"

Fiyero took a deep breath then opened the sitting room door, seeing the door open Alice rushed up to him smiling.

"Can you open the door now daddy please" said Alice looking up at him.

Fiyero knelt down and looked into the little girl's eyes "Alice I'm not happy with you Mummy had already told you more than once you couldn't go outside in the rain yet you still asked me if mummy says no it's no daddy is not going to say yes to something if Mummy has already said no do you understand me" said Fiyero.

Alice glared at him then started to cry and screamed at him "I WANT TO GO OUTSIDE OPEN THE DOOR NOW DADDY" she stamped her feet on the floor.

Fiyero took hold of the little girl to stop her stamping her feet then spoke to her in a firm voice " Alice you do not talk to me like that, that is unacceptable behaviour and I will not tolerate it if you speak to me like that again you will go to time out do you understand me"

Alice glared at him and yanked herself out of his grip " I HATE YOU" she then turned to Elphaba reached out and shoved her "OPEN THE DOOR"

Elphaba knelt down and grabbed hold of the little girl "that's enough young lady you do not shout at daddy and you don't shout at me or shove me now you are going into time out" she lifted the little girl into her arms making sure to pin her arms down so she couldn't hit out at her then carried her upstairs to the spare room she put the little girl in the room then knelt down "Alice I'm putting you in time out because you shouted at daddy and me and you shoved me now you will stay here for eight minutes" she stood up and closed the door holding the handle so the little girl couldn't get out.

Elphaba stood holding the door handle and ignored the little girl's screams from the other side once the eight minutes had past she opened the door as she did so the little girl immediately tried to run out she grabbed hold of her and knelt in front of her "Alice mummy put you in time out because you shouted at me and daddy and you shoved me I'd like an apology please"

"Sorry mummy" said Alice she then wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck and snuggled into her "juice please Mummy"

"Of course you can have a drink but first I'd like you to apologise to daddy please" said Elphaba.

The two of them went back down stairs Elphaba went into the kitchen to get the little girls drink while she went into the sitting room where Fiyero was sitting reading some paperwork. Alice walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Sorry daddy" said Alice resting her head on his chest.

"It's ok baby I forgive you" said Fiyero kissing the top of the little girls head just as Elphaba came in with the little girl's princess cup in her hand.

" there you go baby" said Elphaba handing the cup to the little girl she took it and started to suck the straw once she had finished her drink she put the cup down on the coffee table and dashed upstairs to play. Once the little girl had left the room Elphaba sat down beside Fiyero and sighed "Oz I'm exhausted and it's only going to get harder when Nessa gets here"

Upstairs Alice was still angry that Elphaba had stopped her going into the garden she put down her toys and headed out of her room and down the hall to the master bedroom she pushed the door open and went into the room she walked over to Elphaba dressing table and opened the small draw at the front off it where she had seen Elphaba put her nail varnishes she took one out and unscrewed the lid before turning the bottle upside down and pouring the contents all over the carpet she dropped the empty bottle and took another and repeated what she had done with the first once she had emptied all the nail varnishes she picked up the eyeshadow pallet and tipped the coloured squares on to the carpet then stood on them until they turned to dust on the carpet.

Downstairs Elphaba was dishing up the dinner while Fiyero laid the table. Once the table was laid Fiyero walked back into the kitchen.

"This looks great Fae do you want me to call Alice" said Fiyero as he swiped a chip off of one of the plates.

"I'll get her you carry the plates into the dining room please" said Elphaba. She headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the little girl's room finding it empty she carried on down the hall after checking the bathroom and find it empty to she headed to the master bedroom when she got to the door and saw what the little girl had done she was livid "ALICE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"

 _A/N ok guys only two maybe three chapters left of this fic now in the next chapter Nessa and Glinda arrive Alice is still playing up and Elphaba will be troubled again thank you to all who have read from the beginning and an even bigger thank you to those who have reviewed I appreciate you all x_


	25. Chapter 25

The Emerald Woman and the Little Star

Chapter Twenty Five

Elphaba stood looking at the little girl trying to keep her boiling temper at bay, she noticed the little girl was staring back at her waiting for her reaction. Taking a deep breath she walked over to where Alice was standing and knelt down in front of her.

"Alice, Mummy is very cross with you why did you do that to my things" said Elphaba trying to keep her anger at bay. The little girl didn't reply just stood staring at her "Alice answer me please why did you do that"

Alice tried to pull away from Elphaba but she held on to the little girl tightly.

"No you don't young lady I want you to tell me why you did that to my things" said Elphaba her voice very firm and full of anger the little girl carried on fighting against her grip just as Fiyero appeared at the door.

"Fae what's taking so long the dinners going…" said Fiyero he stopped when he saw the mess on the carpet "what happened"

"Madam here has been through my dressing table and now most of the contents of the draws are all over our carpet" said Elphaba still trying to keep hold of the little girl "Alice stop it now and tell me why you did this"

The little girl stopped fighting and looked at Elphaba then rested her head against her chest "You wouldn't let me go in the garden I got cross"

Elphaba pulled the little girl away from her and looked into her eyes "Alice that is no reason to wreck my things, you have to understand that sometimes Mummy and daddy are going to say no to things and that you can't have your own way all the time that does not give you the right to destroy other people's property do you understand me"

The little girl nodded "Sorry Mummy I love you" she again rested her head on Elphaba's chest and sighed "hungry mummy"

"It's ok baby I forgive you but Mummy is not going to allow you to watch a film before bed tonight that means you will have your dinner, a nice bath and then straight to bed" said Elphaba. The little girl's face crumpled and she started to cry "Alice don't start crying no film tonight and that's it now let's go and have some dinner"

Once dinner had been eaten Fiyero took the little girl upstairs to bath her while Elphaba did the dishes first pulling on some marigolds so her bandage wouldn't get wet. It's didn't take long for her to finish the dishes she was on her way out of the kitchen when she heard her name being called from upstairs. Heading up the stairs she could here Fiyero fighting with Alice sighing she quickened her pace when she got to the top of the stairs she was nearly knocked off her feet by Alice who was wearing nothing but her knickers.

"Hey little lady where are you going in your underwear" said Elphaba with a laugh she scooped the little girl up just as Fiyero reached them the little girl's pyjamas in his hands

"Don't want to go to bed Mummy no pyjamas" said Alice. "Want to watch Cinderella"

Elphaba sighed "Alice Mummy told you, you are not watching a film tonight because of what you did earlier, so I would like you to put your pyjamas on now please" she set the little girl onto her feet then took the pyjamas from Fiyero and held them out to Alice who folded her arms "Alice put your pyjamas on now or you won't be watching any films for the rest of the week"

The little girl looked at the stern look on Elphaba's face and took the pyjamas then put them on then held her arms up to Elphaba.

"Cuddle now mummy please I love you" said Alice.

Elphaba lifted the little girl into her arms and held her close "I love you too my darling so much let's go and get your teeth brushed" she carried the little girl down to the bathroom then set her down on her own feet she then grabbed the little girl's tooth brush and squeezed some toothpaste on to it "here you go sweetie give them a good clean"

Alice took the tooth brush and slowly cleaned her teeth once she was finished she dropped the toothbrush into the sink "finished mummy" she then turned to walked out of the room but Elphaba reached out and stopped her.

"Sweetheart i'd like you to do a wee before bed please" said Elphaba.

Alice pulled away from her and folded her arms "No"

"Alice I don't want you to wet the bed or have an accident in the night" said Elphaba "so I'd like you to at least try please now"

Alice shook her head and then shot out of the door, sighing Elphaba followed and spotted the little girl trying to get down the stairs but Fiyero was blocking her way.

"Move daddy I want to go downstairs and watch Cinderella" said Alice trying to push Fiyero out of her way.

"No Alice Mummy has told you, you are not watching a film tonight because of your behaviour earlier" said Fiyero just as Elphaba reached them she scooped the little girl up into her arms and carried her kicking and screaming to the master bedroom she clicked on the bedside lamp on her side of the bed then pulled back the covers and tried to lay the little girl down but she continued to kick and scream.

"Alice stop this behaviour now" said Elphaba trying to get the little girl to lay down.

"I WANT TO WATCH CINDERELLA NO BED NO NO NO" shouted Alice.

"Alice stop shouting at me I have told you no film tonight now lay down please" said Elphaba her voice firm Alice glared at her still fighting against her she managed to break free of Elphaba's grip, slipped off the bed and ran for the door as she ran into the hallway she smacked straight into Fiyero who scooped her up then carried her back into the bedroom.

"Let me go daddy please" sobbed the little girl burying her head into his shoulder "want to watch Cinderella please daddy with you"

"No Alice Mummy has told you now I'm telling you no films tonight, now let's get you into bed" said Fiyero he walked round to Elphaba's side of the bed and tried to lay the little girl down but she held on tight to him.

"No daddy no bed want to stay with you" said Alice with a slight yawn.

Fiyero sat down on the bed next to Elphaba with the little girl on his lap "Come on baby you're knackered lay down for daddy"

Alice shook her head and yawned against his shoulder then turned her head to face Elphaba "Sorry mummy love you" she then held her arms out to the green woman, Elphaba lifted her on to her own lap and she snuggled into her chest yawning again.

"I forgive you baby come on let's lay you down" said Elphaba She gently tried to lay the little girl down but she held on tight to the green woman.

"Don't leave me Mummy" said Alice tightening her grip on Elphaba's top.

"It's ok baby I'm right here you go to sleep mummy's right here I promise" said Elphaba She gently began to rub the little girl's back and after a few minutes she heard the little girl start to snore "that's is my darling you go to sleep Mummy is right here and you are perfectly safe" she gently tucked the little girl into bed then sighed.

"Well done Fae I'm so proud of you for remaining firm with her" said Fiyero kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you for backing me up" said Elphaba She then stood up gently leaving the lamp on she walked over to the mess on the carpet and knelt down beside it then began to mutter a spell while moving her hand over the top of it a second later the stain had gone and the empty nail varnishes were full again she put them back into the draw then cast another spell and a small lock appeared on the draw.

A short while later Fiyero found himself sitting on the settee watching a film with Elphaba snuggled up against his chest reading her book her reading glasses balancing on the end or her nose he heard her yawn a few times and smiled looking at his watch he saw it was almost eleven o clock.

"Sounds like you are ready for bed my Fae" said Fiyero. Elphaba sat up removing her glasses and setting them and the book onto the coffee table.

"I think you might be right Yero" said Elphaba yawning again she turned to face him then gently kissed his cheek before trying to stand up as she did so she felt his hand take hold of her arm and pull her back down beside him the his lips on hers.

"I love you so much Fae" said Fiyero then he slowly started to deepen the kiss Elphaba kissed him back then moved her hands through his shoulder length hair.

"I love you too Yero" said Elphaba She kissed him harder then felt his hands pulling the straps of her pyjama top down then his lips on her neck and shoulders she closed her eyes enjoying the sensations that were going through her body.

Fiyero kissed down Elphaba neck then towards her left breast he was about to pull her nipple into his mouth when he felt her go ridged then she shoved him off her yanked her top up and tried to bolt out of the room but Fiyero was quick he shot up and managed to get between her and the door.

"Fae its ok baby you're ok it's just me Fiyero" said Fiyero his heart broke as he watched Elphaba back away from him to the far corner of the sitting room.

"No please I don't want to don't hurt me please Yero help please help me Yero" said Elphaba and she started to sob.

Fiyero slowly and quietly walked towards her once he was close enough to talk to her but far enough away not to frighten her he held out his hand to her "Fae darling it's ok you are safe at home with me what ever you are seeing it's not real I promise you are safe"

Elphaba stood her eyes wide with fear her body shaking then after a few seconds she blinked twice then ran into Fiyero's arms "Yero help me don't let him touch me between my legs again I don't want anyone but you to touch me there"

"It's ok baby what ever you saw it wasn't real I'm right here and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again I promise" said Fiyero he wrapped his arms around the sobbing green woman and held her close they stood like that for a few minutes until a small voice came from behind them.

"Daddy"

Fiyero looked round and saw Alice standing by the door her hair sticking up in all directions and her eyes thick with sleep "Hey baby what are you doing down here at this late hour"

The little girl walked over to him and held her arms up to him tears now filling her eyes "the bad man hurt my mummy daddy I called you and you didn't come daddy why didn't you come".

Hearing the little girl's words Elphaba pulled away from Fiyero and scooped the little girl up and held her close "it's ok baby it was just a dream it's ok mummy's here" she felt the little girl snuggle into her shoulder then she heard her mumble something "what was that sweetie mummy didn't quite hear you"

"Need to wee wee" said Alice her head still on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Ok darling let's go to the potty then" said Elphaba She felt the little girl shaking her head "want daddy to go with me"

Fiyero lifted the little girl into his arms then carried her to the downstairs bathroom he then flicked on the light and set the little girl on her feet.

"Ok baby you do what you need to do ok" said Fiyero.

The little girl slowly walked over to the potty with a yawn she pulled her bottoms and knickers down then sat down yawning again, Fiyero watched the little girl sitting on the potty fighting to keep her eyes open he heard a gentle tinkling sound as she started to wee.

"Is she alright Fiyero" said Elphaba appearing in the door with a glass of water in her hand.

"She's fine Fae go on you go up to bed, I'll bring he up when she's finished" said Fiyero.

Elphaba shook her head trying to hide a yawn "I'm not tired I'm going to read for a bit longer".

Fiyero sighed and nodded he watched Elphaba disappear from the door way then turned back to the little girl and found she had fallen asleep on the potty her head resting backwards against the wall. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, grabbing a bit of toilet paper he gently lifted the little girl up so she was standing with her back resting against him he carefully wiped her private parts and legs dropped the tissue into the potty then pulled her knickers and bottoms up. After quickly emptying the potty he lifted the little girl into his arms and carried her towards the stairs, as he past the sitting room door he poked his head in and smiled Elphaba was sat on the settee fast asleep with her book resting on her chest her reading glasses sat at an angle on the end of her green nose he took Alice up to bed then came back for Elphaba when he entered the sitting room he saw the green woman moving around on the settee and she was quietly whimpering.

"Fae darling it's ok you're ok" said Fiyero he gently lifted her into his arms and felt her relax "that's it my Fae I'm right here you are safe darling completely safe"

"Glinda I'm not getting out of this carriage and I'm not going to live with her" said Nessarose her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

Glinda looked at the young girl and sighed "I'm afraid you don't have a choice Nessa you are underage and need to be looked after by a responsible adult, so let's get you out of here"

The young girl glared at Glinda then sighed and allowed Glinda to help her out of the carriage and into her wheelchair.

Inside the castle Elphaba was at her wits end, Alice had woken up in a worse mood than the one she was in the night before and she had been completely ignoring her all morning to the point where she wouldn't even acknowledge her presence. As she sat watching the little girl playing with the skittles on the patio her mind was trying to figure out how she was going to manage her and Nessarose who could be just as stubborn as herself at times, she pulled her coat tighter around her as she shivered against the November cold, she then went back to her book.

As she stood the skittles back up into place Alice suddenly felt that familiar feeling in her bladder, after looking to make sure Elphaba wasn't watching her the little girl stood up and made a dart for the back doors.

As she dashed through the doors the little girl crashed into Fiyero coming the other way, she froze on the spot and looked at him.

"Whoops careful baby you need to remember to look where you are going sweetheart" said Fiyero with a laugh, then he saw the little girl's face "darling what's the matter Daddy isn't cross baby"

The little girl didn't reply, she shot passed him and into the bathroom. Watching the little girl disappear into the bathroom he smiled then carried on into the garden

"Fae, Glinda and Nessa's carriage has just pulled into the drive way" said Fiyero he then noticed the panic on her face "Fae what's wrong"

"Alice has disappeared, she was playing with those skittles not ten minutes ago, now she's gone" said Elphaba "we need to split up and start searching the gardens"

Fiyero smiled "relax Fae she just dashed past me on my way out, she went into the bathroom".

Elphaba relaxed then followed Fiyero into the castle. As he walked up the hall towards the front doors Fiyero suddenly realised Elphaba was no longer beside him. Looking around he saw the green woman half way up the hall, her eyes were staring out of the open front doors at the gold carriage sitting outside them. She then started to panic.

"Oh Oz it's him Yero he's come back for me" said Elphaba her breathing coming it shallow gasps, then her eyes started to flick around the hallway before landing on Fiyero "Yero where's Alice, I have to get her out of here now before he comes in"

Fiyero walked over to Elphaba and gently took her green hands in his light ones, then looked into her sky blue eyes with his own "Fae, darling listen to me sweetheart, I promise you, your father is not in that carriage he is very much dead and can no longer hurt you or our little girl ever again"

Elphaba squeezed Fiyero's hand, then leaned forward and rested her head on his chest breathing in his scent "I'm sorry"

"Oh Fae you have nothing to be sorry for my darling nothing at all" said Fiyero he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head "let's go and greet your sister"

 _Three days later_

"Nessa, I asked you to do your homework two hours ago and you still have even started it" said Elphaba.

The young girl stared at her sister "you can't tell me what to do you are not my mother, you killed her remember just like you killed my father"

"That's enough of that Nessarose, I am your legal guardian and you will do as I tell you" said Elphaba " I've asked you now I'm telling to do your homework, I will be back to check on you in half an hour and I would like that homework at least half done"

Closing the door behind her as she left Nessa's room, Elphaba sighed then walked back into the sitting room where Alice was sitting colouring. After quickly looking at her watch she saw it was quarter past seven sighing again she took a deep breath and turned to the little girl.

"Alice come on baby time to tidy up and have a bath it's nearly bedtime" said Elphaba. Just as she expected the little girl shook her head.

"No mummy no bed I'm not tired" said Alice not looking up from her colouring book.

Fiyero who was sitting on the settee talking to his mother turned to the little girl "Alice you don't tell your mother no, put the colouring book away and go upstairs for your bath now please" the little girl sighed and stood up, after putting her colouring books and pens into the draw she headed out of the room. Once she was gone Elphaba turned to Fiyero.

"Thank you Yero" said Elphaba "although I don't think the next part is going to be that easy"

Fiyero stood up and pulled the green woman into his arms " you can do it Fae I know you can and Mum and I will be right there with you"

"That's right Elphaba I know it's going to be hard but the longer you leave it the harder is going to be" said Amilie "you and Fiyero need your bed back to yourself"

The green woman nodded and the three of them headed upstairs. Once at the top of the stairs Fiyero headed down to the master bedroom to get the little girls rag doll, while Elphaba headed into the little girl's bedroom followed by Amilie. Entering the room she was surprised to find it empty, then looking down she saw the little girl's clothes on the floor. Smiling she headed down to the bathroom leaving Amilie to sort out the little girl's pyjamas and bed.

As she reached the bathroom door she spotted the little girl sitting on the potty, smiling she walked into the bathroom, but the little girl shook her head at her.

"No no Mummy go away" said Alice.

The green woman stopped walking and looked at the little girl "ok baby ok mummy will leave you to use your potty in private, call me when you are finished" she then left the bathroom.

A few minutes later she heard the little girl calling to her, smiling she went back into the bathroom as she did so a smell hit her nose, the little girl was still sat on the potty a huge smilie on her face.

"I did a poo in my potty Mummy can I have my sticker now please" said Alice smiling at Elphaba.

"Once you've had a bath darling ok" said Elphaba "now wipe your bottom baby then get into the bath please"

Once the little girl had been bathed and dressed and her teeth cleaned, Elphaba took her downstairs to put a sticker on her chart then she took the little girl to say goodnight to Nessa before taking her back upstairs. When they reached the top of the stairs Alice turned to Elphaba and held her arms up to her.

Elphaba scooped the little girl up and carried her into her bedroom where Fiyero was waiting she gently put the little girl into bed and tucked her in.

"Ok baby what story would you like" said Elphaba.

"I want Daddy to tell me the story we are at the bit where the wicked witch drops a house on the evil headshiztress" said Alice.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero her eyes narrow, he grinned sheepishly.

"I was kind of making it up as I went along" said Fiyero he quickly sat beside the little girl and started to tell her the story, after about twenty minutes he noticed the little girl was starting to fall asleep "ok baby I think that's enough for tonight, time to go to sleep"

The little girl immediately got out of her bed and headed for the door, Elphaba put her hand out and stopped the little girl from leaving the room.

"No baby you are going to sleep in your bed tonight ok" said Elphaba.

The little girl started to cry "No Mummy I want to sleep with you please" she tried to shove Elphaba's arm out of the way but the green woman scooped the little girl up into her arms.

"No baby not tonight you are a big girl and need to sleep in your bed ok" said Elphaba she carried the little girl over to the bed and tucked her in again "goodnight baby sleep tight"

Once Fiyero has said goodnight the pair left the room, Elphaba closed the door over and sighed, seconds later the little girl appeared at the door Elphaba looked at Fiyero.

"You can do this Fae just remember the steps of supernanny's stay in bed technique, mum and I will be in the spare room opposite ok" said Fiyero "if it gets too much I will take over" He kissed her cheek then went into the room.

Elphaba turned and took hold of the little girl's hand "it's bedtime darling" she took the little girl back to bed then left the room again and again the little followed her out.

"Bedtime" said Elphaba she took the little girl back to bed then went and joined Fiyero in the spare room, she had barely sat down beside him when she heard the little girl's cries in the hallway, she looked at Fiyero.

"You can do it Fae" said Fiyero.

Over the next half and hour Elphaba kept taking the little girl back to bed but she showed no signs of giving up fighting, the green woman sat down beside Fiyero and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't do it Yero, she's begging me not to leave her it's breaking my heart" said Elphaba tears running down her face.

"Elphaba you are doing so well just stick with it and she will give up you have to remain strong" said Amilie. Just as Alice wondered into the room she walked over to Elphaba and tried to climb onto her lap but Fiyero stopped her.

"DADDY LET GO OF ME I WANT MY MUMMY" screamed Alice as Fiyero carried her out of the room and back to bed. "MUMMY HELP ME"

That was the last straw for Elphaba she was about to go after Fiyero when she felt a hand on her arm.

"No Elphaba if you do that you will undo all the work you have done tonight" said Amilie just as Fiyero came back into the room, followed seconds later by the little girl who shot straight for Elphaba but Fiyero once again stopped her and carried her back to bed.

After another fifteen minutes Fiyero and Elphaba where sat in the spare room, if had been a few minutes since Fiyero had last taken the little girl back to bed and she was yet to appear in the room.

"I think we might have done it" said Elphaba just as the little girl appeared in the room, rubbing her eyes and her pyjamas soaking wet. The green woman sighed and turned to Amilie "now what I can't put her back to bed in wet pyjamas.

"Of course not what you do is this, take her to the bathroom change her without giving her any attention or talking to her then take her back to bed" said Amilie "Fiyero could you pop into her room and make sure her bed isn't wet if it is change it"

Once the little girl was clean and dry and after making sure the bed wasn't wet they resumed returning her to bed and after another ten minutes the little girl finally fell asleep. Elphaba came out of the little girl's room a smilie on her face.

"Well done Fae I'm so proud of you" said Fiyero.

"I'm proud of you too Yero" said Elphaba "Now all I have to do is hope she doesn't wake up in the night"

"If she does you just repeat what you have done tonight, now I'm off home and you two should go and have some couple time I think your father and I could do with some couple time too" said Amilie with a wink.

Fiyero grimmest "mummmmm, don't say that I don't want that image of my parents thank you"

Elphaba looked at him and burst out laughing.

 _A/N phew so only two chapters left to go in the next chapter Elphaba has more trouble with Nessa, Christmas shopping and teaching Alice to use the proper toilet. I would also like to wish all my readers and reviewers a very merry Christmas and a happy new year see you all next year x_


	26. Goodbye and sorry

Hello all it is with great regret that I am no longer going to be writing this story or using this account I have been receiving abusive anonymous reviews sorry to anyone who was reading this story but I cannot take it any more x


End file.
